Dilemas
by Link-Girl Yuri fan
Summary: Cynthia y Dawn se van dando cuenta de lo que sienten una por la otra, pero les será difícil expresarse mutuamente
1. Capítulo 1 'Sentimientos'

Cynthia se encontraba en un hotel, cansada de si viaje, recostada en su cama, meditaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos en su vida… la reafirmación de su título de Campeona Pókemon, al vencer a Paul y Ash….al mismo tiempo, la desintegración de los Teams Rocket, Aqua & Magma… la ''desaparición'' del Team Galaxy, el haber visto a los legendarios Palkia y Dialga e incluso Giratina….pero sobre todas las cosas, el haberla conocido a ''ella'' .. esa niña que irradiaba calidez, alegría y ternura, esa joven alegre y entregada a la coordinación Pókemon, pero sobretodo, no dejaba de pensar en su suave e inocente rostro, y por increíble que parezca..ese cuerpo juvenil, pero atractivo….ese ángel llamado Dawn….

Cynthia: Dawn 0w0 –suspiraba la musa rubia- [¡DIOS!, ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!, ¿Cómo puedo sentir atracción por una niña? _] -pensaba afligida, le era difícil asimilarlo, pero se estaba enamorando lentamente de esa joven entrenadora Pókemon-

La rubia estaba frustrada por no saber que hacer, pero el sonido del teléfono la sacaría de sus pensamientos, apenas con ganas de contestar la llamada, descuelga la bocina

Cynthia: Moshi Moshi… –responde cansada- [¿Quién podría llamarme a esta hora? ¬_¬]

Dawn: Moshi Moshi, ¡Cynthia-Sempai!, oh, gomenasai, no quería molestarla, etto…yo u/u –nerviosa por el tono cansado de la musa dorada-

Cynthia: ¡No!, ¿Como crees?, no es ninguna molestia hablar contigo 0w0 –justificó rápidamente, reconocería esa voz angelical donde fuese- [¡¿Oh que diablos he dicho?, va a pensar que soy una acosadora / TT-TT] –estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pensar la dueña de sus suspiros-

Dawn: Etto 0/o gracias –contestó apenada por el comentario de su ídolo-, creí que la había despertado _

Cynthia: Descuida, estaba un poquito cansada, pero dime linda, ¿Deseas que haga algo por ti? n/n –contesta tímidamente- [Oh, hay voy de nuevo, ¡Que alguien me cierre la boca! /]

Dawn: Bueno yo, quería decirle..etto.. bueno.. si no es mucha molestia, w ¿Podría pedirle que si me podría ayudar a entrenar para prepararme para mi siguiente viaje? o/0 [va a pensar que soy una interesada]

Cynthia: ¡Claro!, estaré encantada de ayudarte en TODO lo que necesites n/n, siempre puedes contar conmigo :3, sólo dime la hora y hay estaré n_n para tí

Dawn: Ohhh, ¡Arigatou Cynthia-Sempai! o/0 0w0, etto.. le parece bien a las 9:00 am –dice la primera hora que se le ocurre, pero considera que es muy temprano, y trata de dar una más considerable- bueno, tal vez sea muy tempr –es interrumpida

Cynthia: Me parece bien, me alegra que seas muy disciplinada con tu entrenamiento, ¿Donde te veo?, por cierto… ¿De desde donde me estás llamando? –preguntó un poco consternada, viendo la hora en su reloj de cabecera-

Dawn: De un teléfono público ^_^ –soltó inocentemente, sin imaginarse como reaccionaría la musa rubia-

Cynthia: ¡¿QUEÉ? 0.o ¡DAWN, NO ES BUENO QUE ANDES EN LA CALLE HASTA ESTAS HORAS, ES MUY PELIGROSO! _ -reclama notablemente preocupada, ya eran pasadas de las 11: 45 pm y la sola idea de que algo le podría pasar a la joven era algo que de verdad la alarmaba mucho-

Dawn: Oh, descuide, Estoy llamando desde prácticamente a un lado del Centro Pókemon de Cuidad Jubileo, lo que pasa es que el que tienen dentro, por ahora no funciona de momento, y tuve que salir

Cynthia: Pero Dawn, es muy peligroso que salgas a estas horas, si tan temprano tenías que entrenar, hubiera preferido que me despertaras a que llamaras tan tarde y además de que esa cuidad no es muy confiable de noche –le responde afligida-

Dawn: O/o –se sorprende por la reacción de la Campeona de la liga, pero le alegra mucho el que se preocupe mucho por ella, a tal grado de que su rostro se torna rojizo- [¿De verdad ella habría preferido que la despertara a que la llamara tan noche? 0w0] Etto.. arigatou por preocuparse por mí ^/^, y descuide, Ash y Brook están conmigo n/n, no me dejaron salir sola je je, y en cuanto les dije que llamaría, salieron como si fuesen un par Arcanine guardianes y llamaron a la oficial Jenny ., a veces pienso que me sobreprotegen demasiado u.u

Cynthia: ¿La oficial Jenny está contigo? UFFF, QUE ALIVIO –suelta un suspiro que claramente se podría entender como 'Gracias a Arceus'- n/n –se siente relajada al saber que Jenny-San está con ella, aunque no le agrada mucho la idea de que Ash y Brook le sobreprotejan demasiado- [si tu estuvieras a mi cuidado... no te quitaría la mirada ni por un segundo], pero si la Oficial Jenny está hay contigo, podré dormir tranquila ^w^ -acentuando la presencia de la mujer policía- bueno, al menos ellos llamaron a alguien responsable para cuidarte ¬_¬

Dawn: Cynthia-Sempai, ya no soy una niña indefensa TT-TT / –suelta un puchero, que a oídos de la mayor, es kawaii y un poco gracioso- puedo cuidarme sola –hasta se quejó-

Cynthia: Bueno, bueno.. no es para tanto xD [se oye linda cuando hace pucheros.. ¿Pero como se verá cuando los hace en persona? 0/o] entonces.. ¿Gustas que pase por ti al Centro Pókemon?

Dawn: ¿En verdad no le molestaría? –pregunta aún nerviosa- digo, ¿Y si nos viéramos en..? –la musa rubia toma de nuevo la palabra-

Cynthia: Para nada, si es por ti, puedes pedirme lo que sea n/n, te levantas temprano, ¿eh? –como queriendo regañarla, aunque de manera juguetona-

Dawn: Pero… Etto.. ¿No será mucho camino de la sede de la Liga Pókemon hasta aquí? creo que lo mejor sería cance-

Cynthia: Dawn, no hay ningún problema en donde te encuentres, recuerda que mis Pókemon tipo Dragón/Volador son los más veloces de toda la región Sinnoh, además, estoy en HeartTown, no me tardaría ni 1 hora ^_^ , hace poco compré una casa grande hay, no estoy viviendo con mi abuela xD

Dawn: Oh ok, buenas noches Cynthia-Sempai 0/o, –''Cynthia para ti'' le responde ella- O..ok Cy-Cynthia

Cynthia: Buenas noches Dawn-chan, te veré mañana o_^

Dawn: Ok, de nuevo le agradezco que haya aceptado mi petición , ¡ARIGATOU!… Cynthia-Sem, quiero decir, Cynthia o/0 [me será difícil acostumbrarme a no usar el 'Sempai' /] –ambas cuelgan al mismo tiempo-

Cynthia acaba de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder…el haber platicado con ella en verdad la había puesto de muy buen humor..pero el haber escuchado que Ash y Brook la cuidaban demasiado, le producía sentimientos encontrados, como tranquilidad, un poco de ansiedad.. e increíblemente….¿Celos?

Cynthia: [¡Por el amor de Ho-Oh!, ¡¿Cómo puedo sentir celos por esos chicos? 0/o . ] –especialmente a causa de Ash Kétchup [¿Acaso ese chico estará interesado en mí Dawn-Chan? _] -los celos la estaban volviendo loca- creo que mejor trataré de dormir u.u, no debo pensar en cosas como esa, debo levantarme mañana temprano para ver a Dawn-Chan n/n

Pero ella no era la única que especulaba sobre la conversación telefónica que acababa de finalizar hace pocos segundos, Dawn hacía lo propio mientras se dirigía de nuevo al Centro Pókemon, muy bien acompañada, en cuanto a ''protección'' ella no podía quejarse, por así decirlo

Dawn: [Wow… no creí que reaccionara así cuando le dije que estaba llamándola de un teléfono público o/0, por cierto… me llamó…¿Dawn-Chan? /]

Oficial Jenny: ¿Por qué ese ruborizado?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada? –le cuestiona pícaramente- Por cierto.. ¿A quien llamaste?, ¿A tu novio? Je je je

Dawn: Etto.. ¡No tengo novio! –le susurra, muy sorprendida con tal cuestionamiento, pero su rostro se torna aún más rojizo, afortunadamente, Ash y Brook van un poco más atrás, a petición de Jenny, así que ellos no lo notan- y sobre a quien llamé…. llamé a Cynthia-Sempai, quiero decir Cynthia n/n

Oficial Jenny: Oooh, al parecer, te llevas muy bien con ella… ¿Acaso ella te pidió que la llamaras a estas horas? –preguntó un poco enojada- ¡Humnhn!, esperaba una actitud más responsable de la Campeona Pókemon, pero creo que mañana la arrestaré en cuanto la vea .

Dawn: Ji ji ji ji n/n –reía tiernamente a causa del comentario de la ley hecha mujer-

Oficial Jenny: ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? –le reclama ligeramente enfadada, aunque también desconcertada-

Dawn: Cynthia reaccionó igual cuando le dije que llamaba desde un teléfono público n/n, y también me dio un sermón –volvió a hacer un breve y lindo berrinche-, aunque cuando le dije que usted estaba conmigo, se tranquilizó ^_^ o/0

Oficial Jenny: Ah, yo pensaba que ella te había pedido que la llamaras a estas horas, pero a pesar de que te regaño.. dime, ¿Valió la pena? –coquetamente le pregunta-

Dawn: Si ^/^ 0w0 –ya cuando llegan a la entrada del Centro Pókemon- Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de cuidarnos –hace una reverencia-

Oficial Jenny: Descuida, es mi trabajo, además… si no te hubiese cuidado, Cynthia-San me habría comido viva xD, -la joven coordinadora se sonroja con ese comentario- bueno, buenas noches chicos, cuídense

Ash: ¡Gracias Oficial, y buenas noches!

Brook: Oficial Jenny, no se vaya, o al menos lléveme con usted, su belleza es incluso más brillante que el resplandor de la luna, su –pero es interrumpido por su propio Pókemon- TT_TT no se vaya u_u

Dawn: Bueno, yo me retiro, buenas noches chicos, me tengo que ir a dormir n_n

Ash y Brook: Buenas noches Dawn –respondieron al unísono mientras ellos se dirigían a su habitación-

Finalmente Dawn se dirige a su habitación y rápidamente se pone su pijama y se acuesta en la cama, mañana debe levantarse temprano, para recibir a Cynthia, aunque aún estaba nerviosa

Dawn: [''¿Acaso estás enamorada?''] –recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su guardiana- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso la Oficial? ¿Acaso yo….¿Estaré enamora..? –de sólo pensar en eso, su rostro se enrojece tanto, que pareciera que tiene fiebre alta- ¡NOOOO! /, ¡No puedo 'querer' a Cynthia-Sempai de esa manera! … ¿O sí o/0? TT-TT [¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? .]

En eso, si fiel compañero Piplup se acerca a su entrenadora, pues la nota preocupada, y se abalanza sobre ella, abrazándola, para ella, eso era como un abrazo de consuelo

Dawn: Gracias Piplup, creo que no ganaré nada quebrándome la cabeza –o el corazón, en su caso- [tengo la certeza de que mañana será un gran día n/n] bueno… -deposita al pequeño polluelo azul en el suelo, para que este fuese a la cama que Dawn le hizo con varios cobertores- es hora de dormir, buenas noches Piplup -ambos comenzaron a dormirse, pero la pequeña, antes de quedarse dormida, susurra algo- [buenas… noches…Cynthia-Chan]


	2. Capítulo 2 'Celos'

Era un nuevo día para la región Sinnoh, Cynthia se acababa de despertar, eran las 7:00 am, al principio, no tenía ánimos de abandonar la cama, pero en cuanto abre sus ojos, recordó su compromiso con Dawn, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, saltó del cómodo colchón y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, lo normal, peinarse, arreglarse, ¿Lavarse los dientes 5 veces seguidas?, la musa rubia consideraba esto como su posible 'Primera cita' con Dawn, en cuanto finaliza su higiene dental, toma uno de sus bolsos, un regalo que piensa, le será muy útil a su hermosa peli azul, y se dirige rápidamente al Centro Pókemon de Cuidad

Cynthia: [Debo llegar puntual, sino Dawn-chan va a pensar que soy una irresponsable .] –pensaba mientras corría fuera de su casa y esperaba un taxi- [esperen un momento, yo tengo licencia para volar sobre mis Pókemon] ¡Salamance, Sal! –libera a un Pókemon tipo Dragón/Volador- je je, así llegaré a tiempo n/n

Pero mientras la Campeona Pókemon partía rumbo al Centro Pókemon, Dawn aún seguía dormida, después de todo, le costó un poco poder conciliar el sueño anoche, aunque no podría quejarse, incluso en sus sueños Cynthia se estaba haciendo presente con más frecuencia recientemente, todo lo que tuviese que ver con la musa rubia, la ponía nerviosa, sin mencionar que últimamente se ruborizaba mucho con apenas hablar sobre ella

Dawn: ZZZZ…. ZZZZ… -roncaba la joven entrenadora, hasta que el sonido de un despertador irrumpe en su plácida siesta- Auummh, apaga ese despertador Piplup –le pide a su más cercano monstruo de bolsillo, pero este no hace caso, e incluso trata de despertar a su entrenadora- ¿Qué te pasa Piplup, acaso tienes hambre? –este solamente señala el reloj, que por cierto, marcaba las 8:40 am, claro que cuando ella ve la hora se alarma mucho- ¡Maldición, me quedé dormida más tiempo del que esperaba!, Cynthia-Sempai podría llegar en cualquier momento y si me ve acostada pensará que soy una floja entrenadora y que la hice venir para nada _ T-T, Piplup, gracias por despertarme –abrazaba cariñosamente al orgulloso y pequeño 'polluelo acuático'-

Cynthia ya estaba a unos pocos minutos de llegar al centro, ya eran 5 para las 9:00, y Dawn todavía no estaba lista, y mientras la joven entrenadora se arreglaba lo más rápido posible para su día de entrenamiento con su ídolo entrenadora Pókemon, la rubia entra y es recibida por la Oficial Jenny

Oficial Jenny: Oh, ¡Cynthia, por aquí! n_n –la saluda alegremente-

Cynthia: Oh, Buenos días oficial, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? –pregunta cortésmente, aunque se siente incómoda, pues lleva prisa-

Oficial Jenny: Si.. creo que debería arrestarte por cierta charla de anoche –le responde haciéndose la seria-

Cynthia: ¿A.. a que se refiere Oficial? –ahora su tono se torna un poco angustioso- [¿Y si ella secretamente oyó mi charla con Dawn?, O.o, ¡¿Pensará que soy una pervertida viola niñas o/0?, ¡NOOOO! _] –la oficial nota el nerviosismo de la rubia y trata de contener sus carcajadas, aunque no lo logra muy bien que digamos-

Oficial Jenny: Ja j aja, Descuida, ¡Era una broma!, no tengo motivos para arrestarte, aunque si creo que debería llamarte un poco la atención –dijo pícara y santurronamente-

Cynthia sólo suelta un gran suspiro de alivio, aunque no puede estar tranquila aún, todavía le falta saber porqué Jenny-San le daría un sermón, aunque ese tono coqueto le preocupa

Cynthia: Etto.. ¿Y eso a que se debe? o/0 –inquirió nerviosa-

Oficial Jenny: Es sobre Dawn …-Cynthia sólo se tensaba aún más en cuanto oyó ese nombre salir de la boca de la policía- se que te llevas muy bien con ella, pero… ¿Qué quiera llamarte a las casi 12:00 pm desde un teléfono público? ¬.¬, aunque ella me dijo que tu también la regañaste por eso ji ji ji ji n_n, por cierto, te agradezco la confianza que me tienes para cuidar de ella n_n

Cynthia: No, no hay problema, se que es una mujer responsable, por eso cuando Dawn me dijo que usted estaba con ella fue un gran alivio para mí, gracias por haberla cuidado anoche –le hace una reverencia- y si.. ya tengo solucionado ese problema n/n –saca un teléfono celular- se lo pienso dar de regalo n/n

Oficial Jenny: Bien pensado, supongo que vienes a verla ¿No?, ella está en su cuarto aún, al menos eso me dijeron Ash y Brook, si gustas puedes esperarla en el comedor, me retiro por que tengo unos asuntos pendientes, te veo luego –se despidió y salió corriendo-

La musa rubia sólo contestó la despedida con un movimiento de manos, y decide esperar a su pequeña consentida. Mientras tanto, Ash y Brook ya estaban desayunando en la cafetería Pókemon, y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la Campeona de la Liga, charlan tranquilamente, ella se limita a oírlos discretamente

Brook: Me pregunto a quien habrá llamado Dawn anoche.. –intenta entablar conversación con el entrenador-

Ash: A saber, pero debió ser para algo importante, para querer salir a esa hora, ya ella nos lo dirá a su momento ¿no? –siguió comiendo tranquilamente-

Brook: Oye.. ¿Qué tal si Dawn ya tiene novio y lo llamó anoche?, dime Ash, ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber quien será el afortunado? –preguntó haciéndose el gracioso y coqueto-

Ash: Brook 2 cosas: ¬_¬

1.- Te recuerdo que yo ya tengo a Misty –decía con cierto aire cursi, pero también con orgullo-

2.- Lo que haga Dawn con sus relaciones amorosas no es algo que me interese, o.. ¿Acaso no estarás celoso Brook? Dawn puede que ya tenga novio y tu sigues soltero xD

BrooK: TT-TT, No lo digas de esa manera Ash, haces que me sienta mal u.u –se deprime un poco el antiguo líder de Gimnasio-

Ya había oído toda la conversación, y se había alegrado, ya no tendría que sentir celos por esos chicos, ninguno estaba interesado amorosamente en 'SU' Dawn, y el haberlo escuchado de sus propios labios era algo aún más relajador

Cynthia: [Bueno, al menos ya no debo preocuparme por esos 2…pero… ¿Acaso Dawn en verdad estará interesada en algún chico?…¿O incluso en otra chica? o/0 .]

Finalmente decide ir a ver a los chicos, de repente, dejó de desconfiar de ellos con respecto al cuidado de la causante de sus delirios y pensamientos 'impuros'

Cynthia: ¡Hola chicos!, veo que están desayunando, provecho n.n

Brook: Cynthia-San, ¿A venido a iluminar nuestro día con su radiante belleza? –ella ni se molesta por ese coqueteo, pero tampoco creé correcta la actitud del joven de cabello marrón, afortunadamente, para Brook, su Pókemon lo separa de la musa dorada- TT-TT

Ash: Hola Cynthia, ¿Y eso que andas por estos rumbos?, ¿Acaso vas a iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento?

Cynthia: No, por el momento, no me dan ganas de viajar xD, vengo a ver a Dawn, ¿No vino a desayunar con ustedes?

Brook: No, ahora que la mencionas, no ha salido de su cuarto, tal vez se sienta mal –supuso el-

Ash: ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si Dawn está bien Cynthia? –le interroga-

Cynthia: Descuida Ash, iré yo a ver si se encuentra bien, en seguida vuelvo n_n, sólo dime en que dirección está su habitación, por favor

Ash: De ese pasillo, a la derecha, creo que su habitación es la 10 o.0

Cynthia: Arigatou n_n –sale del comedor rumbo al aposento temporal de esa hermosa niña- [me pregunto si ya se habrá levantado o.0, bueno..sería una oportunidad para despertarla si está dormida n/n] –fantasea con poder verla dormir tranquilamente, y ella la despierta con suave beso en la mejilla- [algo como eso estaría bien ^w^ kyaaaa]

Pero mientras la rubia se acerca, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, Dawn va saliendo a toda prisa de su cuarto, y por salir corriendo con los ojos cerrados, no se da cuenta que su visita está justo enfrente de ella, por lo que chocan, provocando que Dawn cayera al suelo sobre su trasero, iba a reclamar al que fuera el causante del accidente, pero al verla a ella, su rostro vuelve a adquirir ese suave tono rosa

Cynthia: ¡Oh cielos!, Dawn, ¿Estas bien?, perdóname, fue mi culpa, por no prestar atención al frente, terminaste chocando contra mí –alarmada, se arrodilla para quedar a su altura y examinar su condición- ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste? –con sus manos toma el rostro de la menor, como si ella fuese de cristal-

Dawn: Etto, yo..estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí o/0

Cynthia: Menos mal, perdóname –la abraza eufóricamente- juro que no volverá a suceder –la abraza con más fuerza, obviamente, eso produce en ambas, una aceleración en sus latidos, comienzan a latir frenéticamente, sin mencionar que el rostro de Dawn yace entre los senos de la Campeona Pókemon, eso aumenta aún más el calor que sienten ambas

Dawn: o/0, [E..esto.. no es bueno, no es bueno….pero se siente tan bien, y su aroma es muy suave] –por un segundo corresponde el abrazo, pero cuando unos pasos se oyen cerca del pasillo, ambas se separan rápidamente y Cynthia ayuda a Dawn a levantarse- creo que yo en parte soy responsable por el accidente, discúlpeme… todavía que viene a ayudarme y yo termino chocando contra usted u/u –una lágrimas están brotando de sus ojos, pero Cynthia las seca con sus dedos-

Cynthia: Descuida, los accidentes pasan, lo dejamos como empate, ¿Te parece? ^_o, por cierto… te traje un regalo, espero te guste –saca del bolso un pequeño celular, pero no por ello, sencillo, era de los modelos recientes, con funciones de compatibilidad con el Póke-Dex y música- así podrás llamarme desde donde sea, y no tendrás que arriesgarte de nuevo a salir de noche para llamarme n/n

Dawn: Pero.. ¡Es muy caro!, etto, no cero poder aceptarlo, además, no se si yo pueda darle algo siquiera pa –la más alta la silencia con un dedo sellando sus labios-

Cynthia: No tienes que darme nada a cambio, Dawn-Chan… si lo aceptas, me sentiré más tranquila de que puedas contactarme desde cualquier parte sin que tengas que exponerte a riesgos innecesarios como el de anoche, además… creo que te sería útil de todos modos n/n

Dawn: A… a.. ¡Arigatou! / Cynthia…-Sempai

Cynthia: [¡QUE KAWAII!, veo que todavía se apena con detalles como ese, que tierna n/n] Bueno.. ¿Nos vamos?

Se dirigen hacia el comedor, pero se topan primero con la enfermera Joy, quién saluda alegre al par de chicas

E. Joy: Oh, buenos días Cynthia-San, veo que alguien ya despertó je je je, bueno, Dawn, el desayuno ya está listo en el comedor, anda, que se enfría n_n

Dawn: Que bien n_n, tengo hambre je je, Cynthia…etto.. ¿Le molestaría si yo…?

Cynthia: Descuida, no puedes salir entrenara en ayunas je je –pero el estómago de Cynthia reclama su dosis de alimentos, causando un sonido que le es gracioso a la menor y avergüenza un poco a la musa rubia-

Dawn: Ji ji ji ji, Parece que no soy la única que no desayunó n/n, que bien, tendré compañía n/n


	3. Capítulo 3 'Atenciones'

Cynthia: Por venir a verte, cualquiera se olvidaría de eso –susurró enrojecida e inconscientemente-

El problema es que Dawn alcanzó a oír lo que dijo la Campeona, y eso le hace tener aún más dudas, pero fingiría que no oyó ese susurro

Dawn: ¿Etto…disculpe? –trata de sacarle una explicación más 'normal' a su descuido alimentación-

Cynthia: Es que por venir temprano, se me olvidó y sólo me arreglé xD, jeje –reía nerviosamente [¿Y si pensé en voz alta y ella me escuchó?] por cierto…creí haberte dicho que no le llamaras 'Sempai' ., sólo usa mi nombre, ¿De acuerdo?

Dawn: O..Ok, trataré de no usar el 'Sempai' /, es que aún no me acostumbro [¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? /] –trataba de hallarle significado a las palabras que habían salido de esos, a la vista, suaves y delicados labios-

Ambas se dirigen al comedor, pues Dawn no ha consumidos sus alimentos y Cynthia por venir a prisa, tampoco desayunó, las 2 estaban ruborizadas, una por estar tan cerca la pequeña; la otra por el comentario inconsciente de la mayor, y cuando llegan, notan que no hay nadie más con ellas en el comedor, sólo la encargada de la barra

Encargada: Bueno días, ¿Qué desean desayunar?, oh, pero si es Cynthia-Sama, ¿Qué la trae por estos rumbos? 0/o

Cynthia: Ejem o.0, buenos días, disculpe..se que esto no es un restaurante, pero ¿No tienen menú?

Encargada: Menú no tenemos, pero si gusta le hago una rápida lista de nuestra variedad de platillos, ¿Desea que le haga nota de lo que consumirá?

Debido a la falta de fondos, todos los Centros Pókemon de Sinnoh tuvieron que comenzar a cobrar el servicio de cafetería, aunque los demás servicios se mantenían gratuitos, y al menos, por la cuenta de energía eléctrica no se debían preocupar, pues Volkner suministraba la energía desde su gimnasio en Ciudad Marina

Cynthia: Me parece bien, pero primero dígame, ¿De bebidas que tiene pata tomar?

Encargada: Tenemos Té de limón/canela, café/Capuchino/Tapioca, sodas, leche con chocolate, licuados de fresa y plátano, jugos de Naranja, Zanahoria, Manzana y Durazno…¿Qué va a pedir? –estaba concentrada más en la musa rubia que en Dawn, cosa que entristece un poco a la joven, y la mayor discretamente se percata de ello-

Notando que la encargada, no había atendido de la misma manera a su acompañante, ignora la pregunta, dándole primero, una mirada un poco seria, dándole a entender que no le agradó en lo más mínimo esa falta de respeto hacia Dawn, para después cambiar su expresión por una sonriente y gira su rostro y sonriendo le pregunta a Dawn: -

Cynthia: Dawn, ¿Tu que vas a pedir para desayunar?

Dawn: Etto…¿No iba usted a pedir primero? o/0, yo puedo esperar….

Cynthia: No, pide tu primero, y no me hables de 'usted', Dawn-Chan, ya te lo había dicho /, por cierto –girando de nuevo hacia la encargada de nuevo con esa mirada seria- ¿Podrías darle una lista rápida de sus platillos? –mirándola directamente a los ojos, esa es su forma de decirle 'atiéndela como se merece'-

Ni la encargada, ni Dawn misma se esperaban que la musa rubia reaccionara así ante esa falta de atención que le dieron a la joven coordinadora, ciertamente a veces la fama le incomodaba en ese sentido, la joven tras el mostrador supo en ese momento que era lo que quería la famosa Campeona Pókemon, aunque, en cierta forma, a Dawn le alegró ese detalle de parte de su ídolo entrenadora

Encargada: Etto, Gomenasai, señorita / –esta vez centrando su atención en la niña- mire, tenemos:

-Ensalada de frutas (15$)  
-Huevos estrellados con frijoles y chuleta de cerdo (30$)  
-Camarones empanizados acompañados con ensalada de verduras (45$)  
-Cuadritos de papa fritos con queso fundido y champiñones (30$)  
-Sushi de camarón con pulpo (45$)  
-Pastel de chocolate/fresa (5$ la rebanada, 40$ completo)

Dawn: Etto.. disculpe… ¿Qué precio tiene las bebidas?, gomene o/0

Encagrada: Los té de limón/canela cuestan 5$, el café/capuchino/tapioca valen 7$ al igual que las sodas, la leche con chocolate y los licuados tienen un importe de 9$ y los jugos tienen un costo de 7.50$, ¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar señorita?

Dawn: Mmmhhn.. se me antojaron los cuadritos de papa fritos n.n .. y de tomar… disculpe… ¿Y si quisiera un vaso de 2 jugos? o/0

Encargada: Valdría 1.50$ más, ¿Qué sabores desea le sean servidos?

Dawn: Naranja y Zanahoria por favor n/n, y creo eso sería todo ^_^

Encargada: Ok –anota el pedido de la coordinadora-, ¿Y usted Cynthia-Sama?, ¿Que desea?

Cynthia: Mmmhn –normalmente, estando ella sola, analizaría cuidadosamente su elección, pero no haría esperar a Dawn, así que trata de escoger lo más rápido posible- creo que yo comeré los camarones con la ensalada, y de tomar.. sírvame lo mismo que pidió Dawn n_n, por favor –satisfecha con el servicio que recibió su acompañante-

Encargada: Muy bien, si gustan pueden tomar asiento y esperar a que estén preparados sus platillos, yo misma les llevaré su pedido a la mesa n_n [supongo que me lo tengo merecido, ¿Me pregunto que relación tendrá esa chiquilla con Cynthia-Sama? _] –refiriéndose a Dawn-

Estando el comedor vacío no tendrían problemas para encontrar asiento, no obstante, se sientan lo más cerca posible de la barra, pero Dawn aún no sabía que decir sobre el breve enojo de la rubia, aún así, decide romper el silencio, como pueda

Dawn: Etto… Cynthia.. sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir… gomenasai, no quise incomodarte u_u

Cynthia: ¿De que te disculpas?, la culpa fue de ella por no atendernos por igual _

Dawn: Bueno… sobre eso, debo decir que no puedo culparla, digo.. yo en su lugar habría actuado de manera similar o/0

Cynthia: ¿Huh? O_o ¿A que te refieres Dawn? –interrogó extrañada-

Dawn: Quiero decir /, etto.. yo.. –los nervios la invaden, pero se arma de valor y casi gritándole en susurro: - ¡Usted es linda, muy amable, y todo el mundo la admira!, por eso creo yo que..bueno, ella… -hablaba entrecortadamente y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos-

Cynthia: o/0 Wow gracias Dawn-Chan –se acerca a ella y toma las muñecas con delicadeza, para luego mover un poco sus manos, lo suficiente como para descubrir su frente y le da un muy tenue, pero tierno beso- pero mi fama no es pretexto para que no te traten como es debido, además… recuerda que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas, así que los demás deberán acostumbrarse n_n –ahora le retira las manos completamente y descubre una expresión de sobra encantadora, aunque sus ojos se tornan un poco vidriosos- Mmmhn, creo que debemos secar esas lágrimas

La musa rubia, saca de su bolso un pañuelo azul, y ella misma seca los párpados de Dawn, ese gesto solo avergüenza más a la peli azul, pero también le devuelve el ánimo, la mayor regresa a su asiento, y en lo que llega su desayuno deciden hablar de otras cosas

Dawn: Etto.. perdone si sueno entrometida, pero.. ¿Para que había ido a HeartTown? o/0

Cynthia: Ah, lo que pasó es que mi abuela me pidió que fuera por unas cosas que ocupaba n/n, y de paso saludé a Fantina xD

Dawn: A que bien n/n me alegra que su, perdón, tu abuela esté bien ^_^ -recordando lo amable y bien que se lleva con ella-

Cynthia: Por cierto, me dijo que si te veía, que te mandara saludos xD, bueno, ya con el celular, tu misma podrás saludarla n_n

Dawn: ¡Que bien! n_n, ah mire, ya viene nuestro desayuno ^.^

Encargada: Aquí están sus alimentos, disfruten su desayuno n_n, me retiro, las dejo para su comodidad

Cynthia: Arigatou [¿Que le costaba atender de esa manera desde el principio? _]

Dawn: ¡Itadakimasu! –y así ambas comenzaron a desayunar, tranquilamente-

Ya pasada la media hora, las 2 ya satisficieron su apetito, y regresan a la barra a pagar

Cynthia: Que rico estaba el desayuno, disculpe, ¿Me podría dar la cuenta por favor?

Encargada: Claro, en un momento se la doy, disculpe, ¿Les cobro por separado o..?

Para sorpresa de la cajera y las clientas, ambas dan una respuesta diferente

Dawn: No se preocupe, Cynthia, etto.. yo puedo pagar mi desayu.. –la rubia vuelve a silenciarla con su dedo índice-

Cynthia: Nada, déjame pagar lo de ambas, Dawn.. al menos esta vez, ¿Si?

Dawn: Pero, etto / eso no sería cortés de mi parte, además, ya me dio 'ese' regalo, y no quiero que piense que soy una interesada u/u -incluso la cajera encuentra ese berrinche kawaii, ya no estaría resentida con esa niña-

Encargada: Serían 93$ de lo de ambas por favor. -ataja alegre, la menor mira con pena a la cajera, pero ella le sonríe- [jeje, es muy linda esa niña]

Cynthia: Es correcto, bien, hay le va el pago –le entrega un billete de 100- el cambio puede quedárselo n_n, bien Dawn, creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por el desayuno –se dirigen a la puerta-

Encargada: Arigatou, gracias por su compra y que pasen un buen día

Ambas están casi por salir, del Centro Pókemon, pero Dawn le pide a Cynthia de favor que si podría esperarla afuera, esta accede, Dawn finge que se le olvidó algo en la cafetería, y regresa, al llegar ve a la encargada recogiendo la mesa, trata de disculparse.  
Encargada: ¿Acaso se le olvidó algo señorita? –extrañada, pues en la mesa no había nada mas que platos sucios-

Dawn: Etto o_0 yo… Gomenasai / -le hace una reverencia- discúlpeme por lo que paso con Cynthia-Sempai, aunque debo admitir que yo habría actuado de manera similar o/0

La cajera, sorprendida por la humildad de la joven, acepta las disculpas y hasta le regala una rebanada de pastel de fresa, la menor, alegre regresa con la Campeona Pókemon

Encargada: [Cualquier otra chica habría venido a restregarme en la cara mi error, pero esa chiquilla vino a disculparse o.0, creo que Cynthia-Sama sabe escoger bien a las chicas… aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de que sea 7 años menor que ella ¬_¬ .]


	4. Capítulo 4 'Una visita inesperada'

Cynthia: ¿Encontraste lo que se te perdió? –le cuestiona-

Dawn: Nah, creí que me había olvidado mi cartera, pero la traigo en mi bolso je je, por cierto, la cajera me regaló una rebanada de pastel, ¿Le gustaría comerla conmigo? ^_^

Cynthia: Claro, me encantaría, pero.. ¿Aquí, y ahora? O/o [ya veo, incluso ella tampoco pudo resistirse al encanto de Dawn n/n, ¡Pues claro!, ¿Quién no se derretiría ante ella? / ¡KYAAA!]

Dawn: Si, mire, allá hay una mesa vacía –la mayoría de los Centro Pókemon contaban con mesas afuera y una terraza para que comieran los clientes afuera cuando la cafetería se llenaba- vayamos n/n

Ambas se sientan y destapan porción del pastel, la menor saca 2 cucharitas de plástico, y le entrega una a su acompañante, aunque la de Dawn termina rompiéndose

Cynthia: Descuida, tengo la solución perfecta -con su cuchara, toma un pedazo y lo acerca a la comisura de los labios de la adorable niña- di aaahh n_n

Dawn: Cynthia-Chan, yo puedo comer sola, ya no tengo 5 años / [¿Porque será que todo mundo me trata como si fuese de porcelana? TT-TT] –más que enojada, esta avergonzada, pero muy dentro de ella, le fascinaba el que la musa rubia la mimara cada vez que lo deseara, así que finalmente aceptara-

La joven adulta, introducía lentamente la pequeña cuchara con un pedazo del pastel consigo, de una forma, por demás sofistica y elegante, mientras la menor se limitaba a darle entrada a su interior, la Campeona Pókemon sacaba lentamente el plástico de su pequeña boca, pero lo que ninguna de ellas se daba cuenta era que eran observadas por las personas que pasaban por allí, de manara extraña, aunque siendo Cynthia, las personas creían que Dawn sería algún familiar desconocido…aunque algunos curiosos pensaban otra cosa, como el que esas 2 fueran una pareja, pero no decían nada.

A cierto grupo en especial, le desagradaba eso… varias fanáticas de Cynthia estaban muy celosas, por las 'atenciones' que la musa dorada le brindaba a esa pequeña musa azul, ardían internamente de envidia, con sólo ver como la ídolo de toda la región Sinnoh alimentaba a esa 'mocosa', afortunadamente, para la 'romántica pareja', ningún periodista o paparazzi en el mundo se atrevería a meterse con las figuras grandes en lo que se refiere al mundo Pókemon… pues era ILEGAL, y el grupo de celosas chicas se limitaba a especular sobre la escena

Fan 1: A lo mejor y es una interesada, una cualquiera, de esas que sólo buscan colgarse de la fama de los demás –clamaba enfadada, y en parte con envidia-

Fan 2: Sería buena idea molestarla, pero no enfrente de Cynthia-Sama, hay que sorprenderla cuando esté sola –sonreía maliciosamente-

Fan 3: Me parece muy bien, hay que enseñarle como tratamos a las avariciosas en esta cuidad –pensaban en como humillar a la menor-

Cynthia: ¿Y bien?, ¿Esta delicioso? n.n –preguntó satisfecha por el rubor que tomó el rostro de la adorable niña-

Dawn: Si, gracias /, pero creo que ahora es mi turno n_n –tomo la cucharita con sus manos y repitió las mismas acciones que la originaria de Pueblo Caelestis había realizado hace apenas unos pocos segundos, eso claro, la toma por sorpresa, pero no se niega a la petición de la oriunda de LeafGreen Town.. así que ahora era su turno de ser 'alimentada'

Dawn gozaba de ser ella la que ahora consintiera a Cynthia de esa manera, aunque eso sólo hacía que Dawn se sonrojara más, mientras que la musa rubia se sentía cohibida por la situación, inconscientemente ella sabía que por ella haría cualquier cosa, y no podía negar que en verdad disfrutaba de ese momento, pero

Cynthia: Mmmhn, delicioso n_n, ahora, Dawn.. si me lo permites, iré al tocador unos momentos, no me tardo ^.^

Dawn: Ok, aquí la espero n_n –Dawn permanece en su lugar sin imaginarse lo que tramaba el grupo de celosas chicas-

Fan 3: Creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad chicas, vamos –el trío de disgustadas chicas se acercaban a la, en desarrollo, musa azul- Miren nada más que tenemos aquí… una interesa y colgada

Dawn: ¿O.o?, ¿De que están hablando?

Fan 1: ¡No te hagas la ingenua mocosa estúpida! –las otras 2 la rodean, y ella sólo puede estar de pie- sabemos que sólo andas con Cynthia por tener fama, ¡Chiquilla repugnante! –la toma violentamente de los brazos- dime niñita.. ¿lo haces por ser una celebridad?

Dawn: ¡Eso no es cierto!, además, lo que haga yo con Cynthia-Chan no es de su incumbencia –les grita mientras trata de zafarse del agarre-

Fan 2: ¡IGUALADA!, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE HABLAR ASÍ DE CYNTHIA-SAMA? –la agita fuertemente de su brazo derecho-

Fan 1: Creo que necesitas unos modales sobre ¡Respeto! –le propina una bofetada a Dawn, pero justo en ese momento Cynthia sale del Centro Pókemon, y lo que ve no le agrada en lo más mínimo- ¿¡Ahora si comprendes!, no debes faltarle el respeto a Cynthia-Sama

Cynthia: ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MÍ DAWN-CHAN EH? –les grita muy furiosa al mismo tiempo que se acerca al trío de acosadoras-

Las 3 chicas voltean inmediatamente hacia la entrada del edificio, pero antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar, la rubia manda al par que rodea a Dawn al suelo tomando a cada una de los hombros, y a la que abofeteó a la menor, la Campeona le ''regresa el favor'', esta no cae al suelo, pero el golpe es muy fuerte y rápidamente la mejilla de la chica se torna roja

Cynthia: ¡Lárguense de una vez!, no quiero ver que vuelvan a molestarla, ¿¡Entendieron! Ò_Ó –el trío de excéntricas fans sale del lugar, pero una de ellas de reojo voltea a ver lo que pasa-

Fan 2: Enseguida las alcanzo chicas, no se alejen mucho -se esconde en un lugar cerca- [Veamos si esa chiquilla es o no una zorra]

Cynthia: Dawn-chan, ¿Estás bien? –se arrodilla para quedar a su altura- ¿No te hicieron algo malo esas brujas? –la abraza contra su propio pecho, cosa que sorprende a la fanática- ¡Como se atrevieron! _ TT-TT

Dawn: Etto Cynthia-Cha, digo, Sempai –se separa de ella- estoy bien –tratando de contener sus lágrimas-

Cynthia: Te he dicho que no uses el Sempai conmigo ., mira lo que te hicieron –viendo la mejilla roja de Dawn- si las vuelvo a ver, ¡Juro que lo pagarán caro!, ¿Al menos una idea de porqué te atacaron? –Dawn al recordar las palabras que le dijo esa chica, entendió el motivo, pero no quería decírselo a la musa dorada- Vamos… por favor si lo sabes dímelo..

Dawn: Pero yo TT-TT, etto, si se lo digo se enojará aún más con ellas u/u

Cynthia: O.0, Dawn, ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje con ellas después de lo que te hicieron? –grita exasperada, cosa que asusta a la promesa en coordinación Pókemon, pero Cynthia pone sus manos en su boca, sorprendida de sí misma, acto seguido, vuelve a abrazarla como sólo ella sabe hacerlo- _ Dawn… dime…..¿Es algo relacionado con mi fama, cierto?

Dawn la mira a los ojos sorprendida, pero eso sólo confirma las sospechas de la dueña de los ojos color zafiro, la menor sólo asiente tímidamente

Cynthia: Maldición… todo lo que ha pasado este día no han sido otra cosa sino problemas para ti TT_TT y por mi culpa -estaba por llorar de culpa, pero para sorpresa de Cynthia y la ''espiadora'' Dawn acerca su rostro al de ella y en sus ojos deposita sus labios, secándolos suavemente- o/0

Dawn: No tienes porqué disculparte Cynthia-Chan, creo que soy yo la que ha sido la carga para ti en lo que va del día u_u, pero sabes.. aún así me la he pasado bien contigo n/n

Cynthia: o/0 /, Nunca te volveré a dejar sola –la abraza fuertemente- voy a cuidarte siempre n/n

Dawn: [Ahora entiendo porque todo mundo me trata así u/u _, tengo que ser más fuerte u_u] Arigatou o/0

Fan 2: [Eso si no me lo esperaba, por un segundo creí que la besaría, pero esperen.. Cynthia-Sama no se incomodó ni nada.. ¿Será que…? ¡o_0! tengo que regresar con las demás de inmediato] –sale corriendo hacia sus amigas quienes al oírla se detienen-

Fan 1: ¿ Y bien?, ¿Que averiguaste?, ¿Siempre si fue una colgada? –dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

Fan 2: No… al parecer la juzgamos muy pronto, pero aparentemente Cynthia-Sama y esa niña se tienen DEMASIADO AFECTO, si es que entienden a lo que me refiero –dijo con algo de pena y celos-

Fan 3: Lo oigo y no lo creo o_0 aunque… eso explicaría el porqué nunca se le ha conocido algún novio /

Fan 2: Puede ser, aunque –hace una pausa- tengo la sensación de que he visto a esa chica en algún otro lugar..¿Pero en donde? -trataba de recordar donde la habría visto, pero en eso se acerca por detrás una chica de cabello negro con coletas, proveniente de Ciudad Puntaneva

¿?: ¿Por que tanto alboroto?, -le pregunta al grupo de chicas que venían discutiendo desde el Cetro Pókemon-

Fan 2: ¡Pero si es Candice-Sempai! Hi n_n

Fan 1: ¿Qué la trae por estos rumbos?, ¿A que vino desde Ciudad Puntaneva?

Candice: Ah, un simple paseo, a veces es aburrido no tener nuevos retadores en el gimnasio ¬_¬, por cierto.. veo que vienen enojadas, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Fan 1: ¡Una interesada anda saliendo con Cynthia-Sama! –se quejó-

Fan 2: Yo no creo que haya sido una interesada.. además, creo que a Cynthia-Sama le agrada mucho estar con ella, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Dawn creo –dijo dudosa-

Candice: ¿Dawn?, ¿Dawn-chan? kyaaa n/n, ¡Esperen un momento! ¡HEY, ELLA NO ES NINGUNA INTERESADA! –comienza a reprenderlas- , y por si no lo sabían, ustedes deberían llamarla Dawn-Sempai también, ¡Ella fue la única en 3 años en vencer a los 8 lideres de Gimnasio, y a la Elite 4!, aunque es una lástima que haya perdido contra Cynthia-San xD

Fan 3: ¡¿Que!


	5. Capítulo 5 'Una Fiesta Privada'

Candice: [Esas chicas, de seguro algo le hicieron a Dawn-chan ., ahora que lo pienso, una de ellas traía una mejilla muy roja, ¿La habrán abofeteado?] mejor voy a ver –corre hacia la ciudad a toda prisa, e inmediatamente se dirige al C.P.-

Mientras tanto, afuera del C.P, Cynthia examina detalladamente el rostro de Dawn

Cynthia: Mira lo que te hicieron u_u, vamos con la enfermera Joy para que te atienda, ella tiene botiquines de primeros auxilios

Dawn: Cynthia-chan, es una mejilla inflamada nada más, no es una quemadura o un corte grotesco _

Cynthia: ¡No importa!, tenemos que ir a que te revisen –la toma de la mano y la levanta del suelo lentamente-

Dawn: Cynthia-Chan / -se levanta y están por entrar al edificio, cuando una voz llama a la casi nueva Campeona Pókemon-

Candice: ¡Dawn-chan! n/n –se acerca lo más rápido que pudo, Dawn sólo cubre con su mano la mejilla lastimanda-

Dawn: Oh, Candice-San, hola n_n –la contesta el saludo mientras la líder de gimnasio se acerca cada vez más-

Candice: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! n/n, me alegra que estés bien –la rodea con sus brazos, y firmemente la abraza-

De una manera muy cariñosa, demasiado para el gusto de la musa dorada, ciertamente la escena le produce celos, no obstante, mantiene la calma, desea mantener sus sentimientos 'ocultos', pues no desea que Dawn los descubra, el problema es que Candice si notó la reacción de la rubia, aunque Cynthia no puede evitarlo y finge de la mejor forma que pudo tener tos, y la joven de coletas se suelta del abrazo

Candice: Oh, Cynthia-San n_n, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Acaso estás enferma? [Así que mi teoría estaba en lo correcto.. ¿Cynthia-san también se habrá enamorado de Dawn-chan? _], discúlpame, no te saludé apropiadamente u_u, por cierto Dawn.. ¿Por qué te cubres la mejilla? ¿Alguien te lastimó? Espero que no hayan sido esas 3 engreídas que me topé hace poco

En cuanto las menciona, Cynthia se pone furiosa, Candice también se sorprende por lo cerca que estuvo de las agresoras de su ''querida'' amiga, pero Dawn se inquita un poco, por el comportamiento de su musa dorada

Cynthia: Candice, ¡Dime hacia donde se fueron!, no creo que estén muy lejos ¿O sí? –mirando seria a la entrenadora de tipo hielo-

Candice: No mucho ¿Porqué?, ¿A poco piensas seguirlas? –se exalta al oír la reacción de la aún campeona-

Cynthia: Pues que no es obvio ò_ó, ahora mismo las alcanzaré –avanza unos cuantos pasos, pero Dawn con ambas manos rodea uno de los brazos de la joven mujer, ella se gira para verla, y Dawn con una mirada suplicante, se niega moviendo la cabeza- tienes razón, no debo dejarte sola u_u –la abraza delicadamente con un brazo rodeando su nuca, dejando que su rostro descansara nuevamente entre sus senos y con el otro, de una manera un poco 'atrevida' a la vista, con su mano la atrae hacía ella misma apoyándose en la espalda baja-

Mientras la abrazaba, la joven rubia miraba con un ligero toque desafiante a Candice, la menor entendió pronto la indirecta, sin embargo, ella no se daría por vencida, por conseguir el amor de la joven coordinadora, aunque Dawn aún no se acostumbra a recibir abrazos tan cariñosos de parte de Cynthia, finalmente la musa dorada suelta lentamente

Cynthia: Por cierto Candice.. ¿Que te trae por aquí? o_0

Candice: Ah, lo que pasa es que Volkner-San me informó que planea organizar una fiesta secreta, exclusivamente para Gym Leaders, Campeones Pókemon y Elítes 4, lo mejor es que al parecer, también vendrán celebridades de las regiones Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn, obviamente nosotras 3 estamos invitadas

Dawn: Eso es genial, espera un momento.. ¡¿Qué?, ¿Yo estoy invitada? o/0 o.0

Candice: Claro, no sería una fiesta sin la mejor novata de Sinnoh en 3 años, Volkner-San me pidió en persona que te invitara a la fiesta, dijo que se sentiría alagando de que fueras

Dawn: Vaya.. *-* no se que decir.. supongo que arigatou n_n –ahora Cynthia era la que estaba perpleja-

Cynthia: [¿Acaso Volkner sentirá algo por Dawn-Chan? O_o ¡NOOOOOO! _, será un buen amigo, pero no se lo pienso permitir Ò_Ó] Por cierto Candice, ¿A que se debe la fiesta? –cuestiona tratando de no sonar celosa por lo del rubio-

Candice: Ah, lo que pasa es que según el, los Elites, Gym Liders y Campeones Pókemon no se han reunido en mucho tiempo, 5 para ser exactos, y creyó que reorganizar la 'Electro Party' sería una buena oportunidad n_n

Dawn: Wow, y también vendrán de otras regiones, Ahora que lo mencionas… Ash y Brook son de Kanto, y Brook era Lider de Gimnasio allá, ¿Creés que ellos puedan ir a la fiesta? O.o

Candice: Creo que sí, le pregunté a Volkner-San y me dijo que quería que también fueran los 'súper novatos' de las otras regiones -refiriéndose a Ash y May- , por ahora, de Kanto sólo han confirmado acto de presencia las Gym Leaders Sabrina, Erika y la Elite 4 Lorelei n_n

Cynthia: Hablas como si fueras la organizadora de la fiesta ¬_¬

Candice: De hecho, yo y Gardenia somos las que se están encargando de los detalles a petición de Volkner-San ^_^, el se encuentra muy ocupado revisando las plantas de energía eléctrica n_n

Cynthia: ¿Pero no es mucho viaje de Kanto hasta Sinnoh?, ¿Y cuando será la fiesta?

Candice: Descuida, ellos pueden llegar a tiempo, y la fiesta es en 1 semana, así que no se preocupen por cosas como un boleto de entrada o algo por el estilo, la fiesta será privada y en casa de los Electro, Los padres de Volkner ya lo saben, pero ellos estarán fuera de Sinnoh por un tiempo, sólo traten de llegar a tiempo, bueno me retiro, sólo vine a avisarles, se cuidan n_n –se despide y se va tan rápido como llegó-

Cynthia: Puede que la fiesta no sea muy grande, pero… si algo te puedo asegurar es que entre las celebridades Pókemon –refiriéndose a sí misma divertida, sacándole a Dawn unas cuantas carcajaditas- se sabe que las fiestas de la familia Electro son LEGENDARIAS, incluso, varios de los Profesores Pókemon en sus días de juventud asistían a esas fiestas

Dawn: Que bien ji ji, pero no se si deba ir a la fiesta o/0, no me siento famosa u_u, ¿Tu si irás verdad Cynthia-Chan? n/n

Cynthia: Bueno yo o_0, iré a la fiesta, pero sólo si tu vienes conmigo n/n [Así podré hacerle ver a Volkner-San que Dawn es sólo mía _]

Dawn: Muy bien, si quieres que vaya contigo, supongo que no puedo negarme n/n –se iban a retirar del lugar, pero la enfermera Joy sale del C.P y llevaba un desinflamante, y las sorprende por detrás

Enfermera Joy: Creo que esto servirá para tu mejilla Dawn –ambas chicas se exaltan al oír a la practicante de medicina Pókemon-

Cynthia: Joy-San o_0, pero, ¿Cómo sabías que..? –sorprendida por lo informada que esta de la situación- [si mal no recuerdo, ella no había salido, Y Candice se fue hace poco, ¿Cómo es que ella se enteró? 0_o]

Joy: Descuida, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad instaladas afuera supe que fue lo que ocurrió, con esto su rostro se verá como antes, en cuanto la abofetearon iba a llamar a Jenny-Chan para que las arrestara, pero vi como les diste su merecido, me alegra que la cuides muy bien n_n

Cynthia: No digas eso, se supone que debía protegerla y mira lo que pasó TT-TT

Dawn: Ya le había dicho que no es su culpa n_n –le recuerda mientras la peli rosada rocía el desinflamante en su mejilla-

Joy: Listo, en pocos minutos volverá a su estado normal, bueno, regreso a mi oficina, se cuidan n_n

Cynthia: ¡Arigatou Joy-San! –le agradece como si su vida dependiera de ello- [no quiero imaginarme que habría pasado si Jenny-San se enterara, apuesto a que me regañaría u_u] –la uniformada regresa a sus labores médicas, dejando nuevamente solas a nuestras 'heroínas'- Oe Dawn.. ¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?

Dawn: Claro, Me parece bien, y sirve y me compro algo elegante para usar en la fiesta o/0

Cynthia: Bueno, en eso te puedo ayudar n_n, andando –se dirigen hacia el centro comercial de Ciudad Jubileo-

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad de Kanto, específicamente en Ciudad Celadon….

Sabrina y Erika se encontraban charlando mientras tomaban una taza de té, su tema de conversación era la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en Sinnoh

Sabrina: Hace mucho tiempo que la Familia Electro no organiza una fiesta ¬_¬, parece que este año es el turno de ese chico

Erika: Supe que Ash está en estos momentos en Sinnoh, probablemente el, Gary y Brook sean invitados por Volkner

Sabrina: Bueno, eso haría un poco más entretenida la fiesta xD, ¿Crées que debamos avisar a Misty?

Erika: Lo dices por Ash ¿No?, si, tenemos que darle la noticia /, por cierto… hoy que Lorelei piensa ir esta vez a la fiesta o_0

Sabrina: ¡¿Y eso? Ella no suele ir a fiestas u cosas por el estilo, ¡Es incluso más aburrida que yo en ese aspecto!

Erika: Lo sé, pero.. le pregunté y sólo respondió que tiene curiosidad por saber el porqué son tan famosas esas fiestas, y por que Lance-San le insistió en que aceptara la invitación -_-

Sabrina: Esperemos que este año si vayan todos los invitados, la vez pasada no fue tan buena

Erika: Sí, pero toma en cuenta la fecha en que la pusieron, muchos tenían que presentarse en el Consejo Pókemon y terminaron faltando a la fiesta, lo bueno es que este año no hay compromiso, ojalá que la fiesta de este año sea mucho mejor

Sabrina: Hace mucho tiempo que no íbamos a Ciudad Marina n_n

Erika: En unas semana sabremos si valdrá la pena el viaje, bueno, hay que avisar a los demás –se despiden y cada una por su lado avisa a sus compañeros y superiores-


	6. Capítulo 6 'De compras'

Cynthia y Dawn se encontraban recorriendo el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Jubileo, la dueña de la cabellera dorada buscaba algo especial, para la fiesta, pero.. no encontraba nada que le gustara, en cambio Dawn, parecía no decidirse entre un vestido formal, o un conjunto casual, pero elegante a la vista

Cynthia: No puedo creerlo, no hay nada que me guste _, necesito algo negro que resalte

Empleada 1: Etto Cynthia-Sama, Si gusta, le podemos encargar todo un catálogo de vestidos nuevos, en ese color, ¿Los ocupa para hoy?

Cynthia: No, hoy no me lo pondré, ¿Cree que pueda tener mercancía nueva para antes de 1 semana?, es que necesito algo elegante y no hay nada de mi agrado

Empleada 1: Oh ya veo.. bueno, yo le aviso en cuanto nos llegue la mercancía -Cynthia recorría la tienda, sin darse cuenta, hasta poco después que Dawn ya no estaba con ella-

Empleada 2: ¿Ya escogió algo señorita? -dirigiéndose a la joven coordinadora Pókemon- espera un momento.. ¡Tu eres Dawn Hikari! Te ves más linda en persona que en TV -la batalla de Cynthia y Dawn se había transmitido en todo Sinnoh- kyaaaa n/n, ¿Acaso estás de compras con Cynthia-Sama? ^w^

Dawn: 0/o Si, vine de compras con ella, etto [al parecer si soy algo famosa, eso no me lo esperaba] disculpe, ¿Qué sería bueno para usar en una fiesta?

Empleada 2: Pues.. si es para ti, creo que algo azul te vendría muy bien, enseguida vuelvo –se retira y en cuestión de minutos regresa con un vestido color azul marino no muy largo, era de una sóla pieza, llegaba a poco arriba de las rodillas- Estoy segura que se verá bien con este vestido

Dawn: ¿De verdad está segura de eso?, ¿No se ve un poco..? como decirlo… ¿Atrevido? o/0 .?

Empleada 2: Para nada, en usted se verá divino, además, es muy útil cuando se trata de atraer a los chicos ^/^, si gusta, puede probárselo, sígame por favor -la toma de la mano y la guía hasta uno de los probadores- si necesita algo sólo llámeme ¿Ok? n/n

Dawn: O..ok o/0 -responde con timidez- [me pregunto que diría Cynthia-chan si me viera con ese vestido o.0]

Cynthia Finalmente se resigna y decide esperar a que le llegaran todos los vestidos negros que pudieran llevarle a su casa en Heart Town para el siguiente viernes, pues la fiesta era el sábado entrante, decide buscar a Dawn, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que decide pasar a preguntar a la cajera

Cynthia: Disculpe, ¿De casualidad no ha visto a una chica con falda rosa y gorro blanco, de cabello y ojos azules? -pregunta mientras que la chica que atendiera a la joven musa azul, pasaba cerca- Su nombre es Dawn

Empleada 2: ¿Dawn?, ¿Se refiera a Dawn Hikari? O/o

Cynthia: ¡Si!, ¿Dónde está ella? –casi le exige que le responda-

Empleada 2: Ella está probándose un vestido en uno de los probadores -lo que ignoraban todas es que momentos antes de que Dawn entrara a ese vestíbulo, una empleada había trapeado, pero se le olvidó poner el letrero de 'piso resbaladizo'-

Cynthia, acompañada de la empleada que despachó a la coordinadora Pókemon, iban a ver a Dawn, cuando de pronto oyen un grito que provenía desde adentro del vestíbulo, casi corriendo, ambas chicas se dirigen hacia el lugar, pero por impulso, la encargada recorre las cortinas, y lo que ve la sonroja.

Dawn estaba en el suelo, en ropa interior, ella se había despojado de sus ropas y trataba de medirse el vestido, pero el piso resbaladizo le hizo caer al suelo, obviamente Dawn por pudor se cubre con el vestido, y cuando Cynthia llega a la escena, lo que ve le sube la sangre al rostro, pero al notar que la encargada aún inconscientemente mantenía su mirada fija en Dawn, se interpone entre ambas, dándole la espalda a la chica uniformada

Cynthia: Ya puedes retirarte, gracias por traerme hasta aquí -le reclama tajantemente, a la rubia no le agradó en lo más mínimo que ella viera a 'su linda niña' en ese vergonzoso estado-

Empleada 2: Etto.. gomenasai, con su permiso me retiro -sale apresurada, por suerte, sólo ellas 2 habían visto lo que escondían las cortinas tras de sí, pues casi no había gente y nadie más se había dado cuenta del incidente- [Cynthia-Sama estaba muy molesta, ahora que lo pienso, la señorita Dawn tiene un lindo cuerpo, no me extraña que tenga tantos admiradores, y varios son de sexo femenino o/0, aunque en ese aspecto, Cynthia-Sama es superior]

Ahora la que estaba de espaldas era Cynthia, en otro tipo de circunstancias, le habría gustado ver a Dawn así, pero de esa manera le parecía algo vergonzoso, incluso la peli azul estaba sonrojada con la sola presencia de la musa dorada en ese vestíbulo pequeño, la Campeona Pókemon estaba por salir, hasta que oye unos gemidos de dolor, emitidos por la menor

Dawn: Aauuch –quejándose del dolor de la caída, afortunadamente, no se había lesionado ningún músculo u fracturado algún hueso-

Cynthia sin pensarlo, se voltea y se inclina para estar a su altura y examinarla, el problema es que cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo, ya no puede mirar hacia otro lado, sus sentidos son atrapados por la joven e impúber belleza de Dawn, sonrojándose al principio goza de la vista, pero al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban, decide tratar de desviar su mente de esa hermosa imagen

Dawn por su parte, no sabía como comportarse, la mujer dueña de su total admiración la estaba viendo semi desnuda. Por un lado, la situación, la apenaba pero por otro… notar enrojecimiento en el rostro de Cynthia le confundía un poco

Cynthia: ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Te lastimaste? -pregunta rápidamente- [es hermosa o/0, Arceus-Sama, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? TT-TT]

Dawn: Auch, estaba cambiándome y trataba de probarme este vestido Azul marino

La coordinadora toma el vestido y se lo enseña a la rubia, no obstante, a la señorita Shirona no le agrada del todo la 'elección' de Dawn, no porque el vestido fuera feo, de eso nada… el problema es que ese vestido era un poco atrevido, según ella

Dawn: Pero el piso estaba un poco resbaloso y caí, aunque ya no está húmedo así que podré probármelo n/n

Cynthia: ¿Estás segura de que quieres ese vestido? -preguntó no muy convencida-

Dawn: Descuide, eso lo decidiré después de probármelo, Etto… ¿Podría ayudarme? / todavía se me complica el abrochar los cordones del vestido u_u

Cynthia: ¿En verdad quieres que te ayude a probártelo? o/0 [Palkia, Dialga y Giratina..se los ruego, denme fuerzas para no caer en la tentación ni perder el control /]

Dawn: Si, claro si no es mucha molestia -La dueña de la cabellera dorada le niega sentirse incómoda con la solicitud de ayuda de Dawn, más bien duda de su propio auto control-

Lentamente, la menor se va poniendo el vestido, subiéndoselo desde el suelo, el vestido azul va recorriendo suavemente sus muslos blancos y tersos, mientras Cynthia contemplaba la belleza de ese pequeño cuerpo, el verle las piernas le producía un suave calor dentro de su vientre, pero lucha, y se mantiene estable. Luego, el vestido llega a la parte inferior del busto, Dawn entonces le pide que mientras ella se subía el top del vestido, la Campeona le ajustara los cordones de la espalda, la musa dorada temblando, se acerca por detrás, mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, con sumo cuidado, los ajusta tratando de no apretarlos demasiado, pero también cuidando que no queden flojos.

Cuando acaba, esta retrocede unos cuantos pasos, entonces le pide a la joven coordinadora que se gire para ver como le quede el vestido, de inmediato se siente culpable por pedirle algo así, pero para su sorpresa, Dawn se gira y le modela el vestido, la señorita Shirona tenía razón, el vestido le quedaba bien.. demasiado bien, el problema era que el vestido hacía énfasis en las pequeñas, pero torneadas piernas de la menor

Dawn: ¿Qué opinas Cynthia-San?, ¿Cree que deba llevarlo a la fiesta?

Cynthia: ¿Eh? Ah, jeje, bueno… se te ve muy bien, pero… -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle su desacuerdo en llevarlo a la celebración en casa de Volkner-

Dawn: ¿Pero?... ¿Acaso el vestido tiene algo de malo? o/0, por favor dígamelo .

Cynthia: No, no es eso.. te ves hermosa con el -le responde de prisa- , sólo que… / -trata de juntar valor para expresarle el 'pequeño detalle' de esa prenda- ese vestido -mirando hacia otro lado y con los ojos cerrados- muestra tus piernas un poco más de lo debido -ruborizada a más no poder- [ahora si pensará que soy una degenerada por andarme fijando en esa zona TT-TT]

Dawn: Aah.. así que era eso jeje -finge unas carcajaditas- [pero.. ¿Ella dijo que me veía hermosa? 0/o] entonces.. ¿Me sugiere que no lo lleve a la fiesta? -interrogó nerviosa-

Cynthia: Bueno esa es tu decisión u/u -indica rápidamente- [pero si por mí fuera, no permitiría que nadie más te viera con eso puesto, en especial Volkner ò/ó]

Dawn: Bueno.. el vestido me gusta.. pero.. si luce un poco atrevido, creo que uno igual, pero un poco más largo sería ideal, creo que escogeré otro -se gira dándole la espalda, pero gira su rostro para ver a la musa dorada- Etto.. ¿Me podría ayudar a quitármelo? Gomenasai u_u

Cynthia: Claro -lo desabrocha rápida y sutilmente- te espero afuera 0/o -sale de inmediato del vestíbulo- [si vuelvo a ver eso, dudo que pueda mantener mi auto-control /] -la menor se desviste y se cambia rápido-

Afortunadamente, el piso ya se había secado, y para fortuna de la joven Hikari, la elegante prenda no había sufrido daños, rápidamente se dirige a la caja registradora junto a la rubia

Dawn: el vestido es muy lindo, pero… no creo que me quede muy bien, ¿No tendrá uno igual, pero un poco más largo?

Empleada 1: Claro, ¿Gusta probárselo o acaso? -es interrumpida por su colega-

Empleada 2: Creí que le habría gustado, ¿Acaso tiene una cita con algún chico? -preguntó con un tono ligeramente coqueto, el problema es que ese tono no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la Campeona Pókemon, quien mira con un poco de enfado a la trabajadora-

Dawn: Me gustaría, pero no tengo mucho tiempo u_u [todavía tengo que ir a entrenar]

Cynthia: [Así que ella fue la que le aconsejó a mi Dawn ponerse ese atuendo tan atrevido, supongo que no puedo reclamarle.. en parte debería estar agradecida con ella o/0] -recordando la vista paradisíaca que tuvo de Dawn hace unos momentos- Mejor mándeme a mi casa toda la ropa disponible en tonos azul y negro el jueves en la tarde ¿Ok?

Empleada 1: Como usted ordene

Cynthia: Bueno Dawn, ¿Nos vamos? -la toma de la mano con exquisitez-

Dawn: Claro o/0 -se retiran dejando al par de trabajadoras sorprendidas-

Cynthia: Bueno, creo que podemos usar el resto del día para tu entrenamiento, en mi casa tengo un campo de batalla, ¿Gustas ir?

Dawn: Claro, me encantaría n/n


	7. Capítulo 7 'Una vaquera en problemas'

Dawn y Cynthia salían del centro comercial, dirigiéndose a Heart Town, las empleadas veían boquiabiertas la dulce escena, los murmullos entre ellas no podían faltar

Empleada 1: No imaginé que la joven Hikari fuese una amiga cercana a Cynthia-Sama o/0

Empleada 2: Bueno, ciertamente nadie se esperaría eso, tomando en cuenta la gran batalla que tuvieron hace 6 meses

Empleada 1: Ni que lo digas, pero se ven lindas juntas, aunque me pregunto si el chisme ese de que Cynthia-Sama y Volkner-Sama son novios será cierto o.0 ¿? , harían una gran pareja n_n

Empleada 2: Bueno, eso no importa, puede que nunca lo sepamos, recuerda que la vida privada de las celebridades Pókemon nunca se publica [aunque.. esa actitud de Cynthia-Sama es muy sospechosa.. ¿A ella le gustarán las..? o/0]

Mientras Tanto, en la región Kanto, en Vermillion City, una mujer alta, hermosa y pelirroja se encontraba haciendo unas compras

Lorelei: u_u, [Me pregunto si en verdad valdrá la pena el viaje hasta Sinnoh, espero que Lance no haya exagerado con lo divertidas que resultan ser esas fiestas]

Cuestiona si debe ir o no, hasta que en un puesto de revistas y periódicos, ve un diario de la región Sinnoh, y al leer el encabezado 'Campeona Pókemon re-afirma su título ante gran novata y coordinadora Pókemon' de inmediato lo compra, aunque lo lee atentamente, la imagen de Cynthia y Dawn atrae su atención

Lorelei: [Vaya, así que ella es la única Campeona Pókemon, nada mal, aunque esa chica se ve linda] -refiriéndose a la pequeña de cabello azul, guarda el periódico y se disponía a entrar al centro comercial-

En eso se encuentra con Blaine y Koga, quienes venían de Ciudad Fucshia, pues iban a visitar a Surge

Lorelei: Koga-San, Blaine-San, buenos días n_n

Blaine: Oh, Lorelei, jeje, ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña?

Koga: ¿Acaso vienes a visitar a Surge?

Lorelei: No, yo solo vine de compras, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿Ustedes van al gimnasio?

Blaine: Si, me imagino que ya lo sabes ¿No? lo de la fiesta en Ciudad Marina en la región Sinnoh

Lorelei: Si, Lance ya me lo comentó, ¿Acaso ustedes irán también a la fiesta? -cuestiona un poco extrañada-

Koga: Si, de hecho todos los Elites 4 y de ser posible, el resto de los Gym leaders, nos iríamos rumbo a Sinnoh en 5 días (miércoles) pues Lance está organizando también a los de Johto y planea que ambas regiones vayan juntas, incluso, Bruno también irá, dijo que tenía ganas de ver a su maestro Chuck y a su alumno Brawly en la fiesta, y eso es mucho tomando en cuenta lo ermitaño que es el ja ja ja

Lorelei: Al parecer, esta vez si que la armarán en grande n_n, bueno, los dejo, iré de compras -se despiden y toman rumbos distintos, pero de repente la pelirroja se detiene- por cierto.. me enteré que Ash está en Sinnoh, sería bueno ver cuanto a mejorado ese chiquillo xD

Koga y Blaine: ¡SIIII! -contesta alegre el par de sabios hombres mientras se dirigen al gimnasio del Teniente Surge-

Pasando a los acontecimientos en otra región, ahora en Jotho….en especial en Ciudad Goldenrod

Whitney se encontraba alimentando y atendiendo a sus Miltank cuando una chica de cabello largo color cian se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente, hasta quedar justo detrás de ella y abrazarla por detrás, rodeando la parte inferior al busto de la peli rosada con sus brazos y le habla al oído

¿?: ¿Aún trabajando en la granja mi amor? -provocando que la granjera se exalte al sentir el repentino agarre-

Whitney: ¡Claire! o/0 ¿Q.. Qué ha-ces aquí? -tartamudeando preguntaba-

Claire: ¿Qué no tengo derecho de visitar a mi novia? -ahora le comenzaba a lamer suavemente uno de sus oídos-

Whitney: No es eso / al menos deberías de ser más discreta

Claire: ¿Discreta?, ¿A que te refieres?, estamos en tu granja, nadie vendría a molestarnos –comienza a chuparle el cuello a su 'captura'-

Whitney: No me Ahhhhgh -jadea por causa de la boca de Claire en su cuello- gusta que me tomes por sorpresa al aire libre /

Claire: Ohhh, ¿Deseas que te haga el amor en un lugar más privado? -con una de sus manos comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Whitney desde sus senos hasta uno de los muslos lenta y sensualmente-

Whitney: O.. ¡OK, OK TU GANAS! , pero no aquí por favor, vamos a mi cuarto

Claire: De acuerdo mi vaquerita -ella misma disuelve el abrazo y la toma de la mano- vamos a tu casa [aunque pensándolo bien.. por un lado podré hacerle lo que sea] -acariciando discretamente con un dedo el látigo que lleva sujetado a su cadera- [pero por el otro… se pierde esa emoción de ser sorprendida, aunque en Johto son más abiertos sexualmente que cualquier otra región]

El par de jóvenes mujeres se dirigen a la vivienda del establo, una impaciente por intimar, la otra nerviosa, aunque en cierto modo excitada. Debido a los extranjeros de otras regiones que habían ingresado a Jotho para atravesar la Liga Pòkemon, no habían podido verse por un tiempo, y ahora que ya no ha habido tantos entrenadores, tenían la oportunidad de verse de nuevo, cuando finalmente entran, Claire cierra la puerta de la casa con una llave que estaba cerca

Whitney: Aaaahhh u_u, se agradecería que al menos avisaras, así podría estar mejor preparada, no he hecho nada de comida y bueno yo… / -inclina su cabeza por el rubor-

Claire: Si, tengo hambre y sed….. pero de ti -la toma de las caderas con una mano y con la otra le levanta el rostro suavemente y le planta un muy delicado beso- así que no te preocupes, tu ser me saciará completamente, en cuerpo y alma

Whitney estaba ruborizada a causa tanto del beso, como de las palabras que su amada Sempai le decía, ahora era ella la que saboreaba los labios de la entrenadora dragón, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, ella reacciona bajando la mano que estaba en las caderas de la peli rosada y pasando su mano por debajo del pequeño short, comienza a estrujarle uno de sus glúteos con algo de impaciencia, incluso le incrusta un poco las uñas, Whitney encuentra excitante la rudeza de su novia, y no puede evitar lanzar un muy pronunciado jadeo

Claire: Extrañaba esto -confesaba entre besos, ambas lenguas jugueteaban dentro de la boca de Whitney-

Whitney: Ya.. te lo dije aaaaaghh -gemía fuertemente-…. aquí no…en mi cuarto puedes hacerme lo que desees,

Su boca suelta esas palabras sin imaginarse lo que causarían

Whitney: -Se separa lentamente de ella- Subamos -la toma con suavidad de la muñeca y ambas suben al 2do piso de la casa-

Lo que no se imaginaba la granjera era lo que planeaba hacer Claire en cuanto entraran. Nuevamente ella vuelve a cerrar tras de si la puerta, y en cuanto Whitney le da la espalda, la mayor con una esposas, limita el movimiento de sus muñecas, y usa el látigo para atarle los brazos por detrás, haciendo que sus senos se condensen

Whitney: Claire-Sempai, ¿Qué haces? -se asusta un poco- ¡Suéltame por favor! -comienza a sentir mucho miedo al punto de soltar unas pocas lágrimas-

Claire: Whitney-Chan, mi cielo… no temas -con una yema, seca las gotas del salado líquido-, sabes que soy incapaz de lastimarte, primero preferiría morir -con una mano le desabrocha la camisa, revelando su par de medianos, pero hermosos senos- pero necesito saciarme de ti. Descuida, no haré nada que te lastime -vuelve a arremeter suavemente contra la comisura de sus labios mirándola a los ojos-

En parte era cierto, el látigo no la lastimaba y las esposas están forradas en el borde interno con un pequeño pero muy suave pliego de esponja, para que sus muñecas no se lastimaran si intentaba zafarse, Whitney nota esos detalles y deja de forcejear

Claire: Pero te suplico…. Por favor déjame tomarte -le suplica- sólo por esta vez -ambas chicas aún permanecen en pie-

Whitney: Claire-Sempai o/0 yo… etto.. /… esta bien, pero solo por esta ves, ¿De acuerdo? -aún no muy convencida accede-

Claire: Te prometo que no te arrepentirás -la carga cual si fuera una recién casada y la recuesta con exquisitez en su cama boca arriba- además… ¿Quién fue la que dijo 'Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero en mi cuarto'? -le recuerda juguetona-

Whitney: ¡Pero no me refería a esto! / eres muy mala u/u -le hace pucheros-

Claire: Eso lo veremos mi amor -con delicadeza toma sus rodillas y abre sus piernas, acostándose encima de ella- tengo hambre ¿Lo recuerdas? Y tu eres tanto el plato fuerte como el postre

Procede a deleitarse con el sabor del cuerpo de su amada, empezando por su seno izquierdo, metiéndolo sofisticadamente en su boca, recorriéndolo entero, hasta que finalmente se posa en esa coronilla rosada y tersa; su pezón. Es entonces que lo chupa, al principio con exquisitez y sutileza, después lo mordisquea un poco.

Los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de la oriunda de Goldenrod City no hacían más que aumentar en intensidad, más aún cuando Claire, usando su manos, la toma por la cintura y la levanta un poco, sólo para poder apretar ambos glúteos, ella disfrutaba cada caricia que daba al trasero de su 'captura'

Pronto Claire se pasa al seno derecho, repitiendo la placentera tortura que dio al otro hace unos segundos. Así permanecieron por unos minutos más, hasta que la musa azulada saca sus manos del pequeño short y ahora con ambas palmas, se extasía con los muslos de Whitney, ella a causa de las caricias que lleva recibiendo desde hace un rato, comienza a sentir como su entrepierna se humecta, Claire, al sentir algo del preciado líquido entre sus dedos sonríe complacida

Claire: Parece que hasta ahora, lo he hecho bien -mostrándole a la granjera sus dedos medio y anular, ella se sonroja avergonzada-

Para sorpresa de la menor, Claire relame sus dedos, degustando la 'miel' de su amada, su paladar no había probado antes algo tan exquisito como aquel líquido

Claire: Bien… mi hambre está saciada -Whitney suspira aliviada, pensando que Claire la desataría- pero te recuerdo que estoy sedienta Whitney-chan n/n


	8. Capítulo 8 'Unsa suegra particular'

Después de haber dicho eso, Claire se acostó nuevamente sobre la menor, y tomándola con una rudeza mínima, la levanta un poco para retirarle el pequeño short blanco, despacio y sin prisa, revelando el húmedo estado de su entrepierna

Claire: Parece que eres muy sensible mi cielo, sin duda mi garganta se humectará muy bien

Whitney: ¿Queeee? o/0 Claire-Sempai, no creo que sea buena idea que tu -trataba de convencerla de que no hiciera 'eso'- además… es muy vergonzoso /

Claire: ¿De que hablas?, no tiene nada de malo, si lo dices por que es la primera vez que puedo contemplar la belleza de tu cuerpo no te culpo –se recorre hasta que sus hombros quedan debajo de los muslos de la peli rosada y los rodea con sus manos acariciándolos- pero ya te lo había dicho, hoy tu cuerpo será mi comida, bebida.. e incluso postre

Después del recordatorio, su boca ansía probar el sabor de esa carne tan exquisita que son sus muslos; lamiéndolos, chupándolos e incluso dejando pequeñas huellas de mordidas, no muy profundas, pues no desea lastimarla. Con su boca rodea toda su feminidad, por encima de la braga, que por cierto era color rosa pastel, y empieza a succionar con sutileza, brindándole a la 'vaquerita' todavía más olas de placer, tanto, que la menor comienza a retorcerse, dificultándole un poco a Claire su 'hidratación', quien se aleja un poco, pero sin mantener sus manos en las piernas de Whitney

Claire: Sin duda tu sabor es digno de Ho-Oh, [y es solo mío], pero creo que es hora de beber en serio –con una mano retira la ya muy mojada prenda íntima, dejando que la entrenadora tipo Dragón puede maravillarse con el hermoso y delicado sexo de su amada, ese lirio terso y suave, de inmediato su paladar invade sin tregua los muslos de la menor. Ya al haber retirado la prenda, su boca entera inicia una serie de caricias por toda esa delicada piel, y también se deleita con pasión de ella, y como si fuese un colibrí alimentándose del néctar de las flores, su lengua la penetra lenta y exquisitamente mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus piernas.

Whitney: ¡Claire-Sempaiiiiiiiii! -su voz desentonó agudamente- si sigues con eso yo.. voy a.. voy a… ¡Déjame ir al baño! / -trataba de suplicarle que parara por temor a orinarse en la cama, ella se detiene brevemente y le responde con una mirada pícara-

Claire: Te había dicho que tu saciarías mi sed, y cuando lo dije.. era en ¡SERIO! -ahora la embestía con más rapidez, succionando, lamiendo e incluso sus labios masajeaban el clítoris con algo de rudeza, pero sin usar los dientes-

Si Whitney creía que no podría experimentar aún más placer, estaba muy equivocada, ya sus jadeos y gemidos casi parecían gritos de excitación, su mente estaba casi en blanco, solo pensaba en las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, y el que fuese su novia la que se las diera tan devotamente solo le fascinaba más.

La peli azul bebía desenfrenadamente, como si esa fuese la ultima vez que tomara algo, la entrenadora tipo normal notó eso, eso la apenaba, ya había llegado al orgasmo, y al no poder contenerse, solo podía ver y sentir como Claire saciaba su sed de una manera muy particular, la oriunda de BlackThron City incluso tenía problemas para beber tan rápido, pero ella estaba decidida a evitar que se desperdiciara alguna gota de esa miel que su vaquerita le estaba regalando, cuando finalmente su sed había sido saciada, con sutileza su rostro se alejaba de aquella fuente de placer, relamiéndose los labios, arrodillándose en la cama ante una abatida Whitney, que ya solo jadeaba bajamente y respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo apenas se reponía de los jadeos y gimoteos constantes.

Claire observaba maravillada a su novia, su rostro ruborizado, su cuerpo empapado en sudor y esa zona tan íntima que aún estaba humectada, finalmente se acerca al rostro de su amada y con suavidad sus manos la toma de la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra acaricia su rostro y le susurra al oído

Claire: ¿Lo disfrutaste mi amor? -desatando el látigo sin quitar aún las esposas-

Whitney: ¡Eres una pervertida Claire-Sempai! /, y sobre tu pregunta, yo…. Bueno.. no me esperaba esto.. Claire gra –Claire sella sus labios con su dedo índice-

Claire: La que debería ser agradecida soy yo -con ambas manos libera a su cautiva amante de las esposas, con una llave que puso cerca y acto seguido su rostro descansa entre los senos de la 'victima' y sus ojos poco a poco van dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas- Por Favor, perdóname, si hice algo que te incomodara o lastimara, yo TT-TT

Whitney: Claire-Chan.. no llores –le levanta el rostro y este ya esta un poco húmedo por sus propios ojos- Si bien al principio tuve miedo…. Siempre fuiste muy atenta conmigo y esa forma de 'amarme'… bueno / no te garantizo que lo hagamos más seguido pero lo pensaré, y de hacerse, con una condición: se invertirás los papeles, ¿Le agrada la idea, Claire-Sama? –nombrándola sensualmente-

Claire: Arigatou… y si… como gustes mi cielo, lo haremos a tu manera finalmente duermen con el rostro de Claire entre sus pechos. [¿Cómo sería Whitney siendo la dominatrix? o/0]

Ambas duermen plácidamente en la cama, cubiertas por las sábanas. Pasaron unas 2 horas y poco después llegan a la casa, la madre y la tía de Whitney, pero al notar algunas ropas tiradas en la sala, suben silenciosamente a ver si esta en su cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta y ver a la pareja compartiendo la cama y desnudas, deciden dejarlas tal cual, aunque les sorprende un poco, no les molesta, cierran la puerta y regresan a la planta baja a hacer la comida

Tia: Ji ji ji ji, ¡Esa es mi sobrina! xD, sin duda Whitney tiene buen gusto con las chicas [si no fuera por que es mi sobrina, yo misma la seduciría, aunque no me esperaba que saliera con Claire-San]

Mamá: No tengo problemas con sus preferencias, ¡Pero eso no se debe de hacer! _ -se quejaba de la imprudencia de su hija mientras prepara los onigiris- (las bolas de arroz) esa Claire _

Después de otra hora, el olor de los recién preparados alimentos finalmente despierta a Whitney, y al principio esta alegre de poder satisfacer su apetito, pero ello significaría que subirían a preguntarle o avisarle de la comida, y se darían cuenta de la indecorosa situación en la que se encuentra con su novia, delicadamente despierta a su amada, quien también nota el suculento olor que emana la cocina y el comedor desde la planta baja, ambas chicas rápidamente se limpian y visten lo más rápido humanamente posible

Whitney: Etto.. no es por que te quiera correr pero.. u/u

Claire: Si, te entiendo cariño, si nos descubren, podría causarte problemas, creo que me iré por la ventana

Tia: ¡Whitney, la comida está lista! -le grita, mientras que la musa azul esta en plena fuga, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, cuando oyen otro grito-

Mamá: ¡Y DILE A CLAIRE QUE ELLA TAMBIEN BAJE A COMER! -claro que a las chicas les cayó como un balde de agua fría, naturalmente se tensan esperando lo peor-

Whitney: [¿Cómo supieron que Claire estaba aquí? o/0] Eeehh, ¡Si, ya vamos! -nerviosamente contesta- ¿Qué hacemos Claire-Sempai u_u?

Claire: Pues si ya saben tu madre y tu tía que estoy aquí, quiere decir que nos descubrieron /, creo que por ahora no tengo opción [TT-TT]

Con el corazón amenazando con salírseles de su pecho, la joven pareja baja nerviosa, esperando lo peor, para su sorpresa, el recibimiento no es tan malo

Tia: No me esperaba eso de ti Whitney –fingiendo mirar con decepción a su consentida sobrina, haciendo que la menor baje el rostro avergonzada-, pero…..¡ESA ES MI SOBRINA! xD -sorprendiendo a las chicas-, dime Claire, ¿Ella se porta bien en la cama? -bromeó con la pregunta-

Claire: Sandra-San o/0 mirando hacia otra dirección evitando revelar el rubor intenso en su rostro-

Whitney: ¡Tía!, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? u/u . -haciendo pucheros- etto.. yo… -volteando a ver ahora a su madre.. etto,, yo.. puedo explicarlo..

Mamá: No hay nada que explicar, tu y Claire tuvieron sexo en la casa….. no es algo que pueda reprocharles, ahora siéntense a comer –les ordena a su hija y a su 'nuerita', ellas ahora desean que la tierra o el mismísimo Ho-Oh las borrara de la tierra-

las 4 mujeres se sientan al mismo tiempo, Claire y Sandra en un lado, y Whitney y su madre en otro. Estaban apenadas, las habían descubierto, pero.. extrañamente, no recibieron insultos homofóbicos, u otras calamidades, por ese lado se sentían cómodas, pero ese tono serio de la madre de la hermosa vaquerita les inquietaba

Mamá: No voy a decirles que lo que hicieron es inmoral o incorrecto socialmente -finalmente habla- solo preguntaré esto... ¿Siquiera usaron protección?

Ellas responden apenadas negando con la cabeza

Mamá: -hace una pequeña pausa- .. No obstante… Claire, Whitney… si vuelven a hacer algo así sin siquiera usar protección.. ¡Las haré trabajar durante todo un año en la granja y sin la ayuda de los pókemon!, ¿ENTENDIERON?

Claire y Whitney: o/0

Whitney: Entonces…etto.. ¿No estas enojada porque me gustan las chicas?

Mamá: No puedo decir que lo acepto al 100%, pero… Claire, te conozco desde que eras una niña, así que si en verdad estas dispuesta a tenerme de suegra….. espero que sepas a que te atienes. Por ahora… esas manos quietas ¿Ok?

Claire: ¡SI, como usted ordene! / -responde intimidada y sonrojada-

Mamá: Bien… xD, por esta vez haré de cuenta que no las vi desnudas una junto a la otra en la cama, pero lo vuelven a hacer sin protección… y ya saben lo que les espera, ¡Y pobres de ustedes si no acatan el castigo!

Sandra: Ja ja ja ja ja ja, no seas tan dura con ellas Mary, malo fuera que lo hicieran diario… además, si mal no recuerdo, pasaron casi 6 meses desde la última vez que se vieron, dales un respiro…

Mary: Uuuufff u_u…. bien, pero sean responsables cuando intimen, recuerden que hay algo llamado ETS, al menos entre ustedes no se pueden embarazar, así que ese es un problema menos je

Claire y su novia miraban atónitas a Sandra y a Mary, no solo aprobaban su noviazgo, sino que también les aconsejaban sobre sus relaciones sexuales.. Whitney solo pudo atinar a lanzarse contra su madre y abrazarla

Whitney: ¡Gracias mami! n/n, por cierto, etto ¿Me dejas ir a la región Sinnoh con Claire-Chan?

Mary: ¿A que quieres ir hasta Sinnoh? -preguntó sorprendida-

Claire: Lo que pasa es que todos los Gym Leaders y los miembros de la Elite 4 iremos junto a los de Kanto a una fiesta que se celebra allá, Lance-San es el que está organizando los detalles del viaje, la fiesta será el siguiente sábado y pensamos irnos el miércoles, Pryce-San incluso irá

Sandra: ¿También irán los de Kanto? Yeah, se ve que será una elegante fiesta

Mary: Si Pryce-San y Lance-boy van, supongo que no hay problema… pero… si van en barco irán en camarotes separados n_n -las enamoradas se ponen tristes- Es broma xD, pero en serio, no sean descuidadas, solo eso pido. Por cierto.. ¿En que cuidad es y quien la organiza?

Claire: Es en Ciudad Marina y el organizador se llama Volkner Electro, supe que Ash también esta en Sinnoh en estos momentos


	9. Capítulo 9 'Batalla doble'

Después de llegar a Heart Town, teniendo que soportar las miradas de las 'curiosas' fans de la rubia, llegan a lo que parece ser una enorme mansión, la menor contempla asombrada la enorme residencia de la musa dorada, la cual tenía un jardín frontal enorme, y una fuente en el centro. Aún sin soltarla de la mano, la campeona la lleva hasta la puerta de la casa, y con la que tiene libre, abre la puerta, ingresando al interior de la enorme y blanca edificación.

Fue hasta ese momento que Cynthia comienza a soltar lentamente la mano de su 'amada'. Dawn, que había disfrutado del contacto durante todo el camino, se sintió un poco triste, pero recordó que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando así, incluso, recordó cuando notó como varias fans de la Campeona la querían matar con la mirada, pero así mismo, algunas chicas mayores de edad observaban a la rubia de la misma manera, al ser ella la que tomara la mano de esa hermosa adolescente, solo que la menor no se dio cuenta de lo último.

Dawn: [Me pregunto ¿Porqué Cynthia-sem.. estaba un poco alterada durante el camino?] -pensaba la menor mientras se sentaba en la sala-

Pero la que estaba más enfadada, era la musa mayor, que discretamente notó como varios pervertidos, incluyendo a algunas jóvenes adultas contemplaban con lujuria el joven y delicado cuerpo de la menor, eso sin duda fue lo que más la enfureció, pero no dejo que sus sentimientos la delataran. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró mantener la calma durante la travesía

Cynthia: [Sabía que habrían algunos chicos con muchas hormonas tras MÍ Dawn, pero.. esas tipas.. me preocupan, y yo que al principio pensaba que me miraban a mí ¬_¬, ¡Y descubro que la miraban a ella!, Ò_Ó _ ¡QUE SE CONSIGAN UNA NOVIA!] -reflexionaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de tomar para ella y su visitante-

Cuando regreso, con 2 latas de soda en sus manos, notó que Dawn estaba pensativa, a lo mejor estaba incómoda por la forma en que las miraron, pero de haber sido eso, ella se habría soltado al instante de su mano, supuso que algo más la inquietaba

Cynthia: Toma, traje unos refrescos n_n, fue bueno caminar un rato, pero creo que antes de tu entrenamiento debemos descansar un poco no lo crees, ¿Dawn-Chan?

Dawn: Si n/n, por cierto, es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa y es enorme o_0, no sabía que eras tan adinerada

Cynthia: Por cierto… te ves un poco triste, ¿Acaso sucede algo? [a lo mejor y está arrepentida de haber venido de esa manera conmigo u_u]

Dawn: No, no es nada de eso, solo estoy un poco cansada jeje ^_^, te agradezco de nuevo que me ayudes con el entrenamiento Arigatou

Cynthia: Ah ok n_n, bueno, hablando de eso.. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en lo que recuperamos energías?, ¿Deseas que te de un recorrido por toda la casa?

Dawn: Etto.. si no es mucha molestia / -haciendo una reverencia inclinando su cabeza-

Cynthia: Descuida, para mí no es ninguna molestia, es todo lo contrario, será un placer mostrarte mi casa n/n, vamos -deja su lata en la mesa y con la misma sofisticación que antes, la toma de la mano y ambas recorren cada lugar de la enorme mansión-

Van avanzando por los pasillos y Dawn va conociendo la casa de su ídolo entrenadora. La cocina, la sala, los baños la terraza, pero pronto llegan a lo que es el cuarto de la señorita Shirona, una habitación grande, de interiores negro y amarillo, con una cama tamaño Queen Size, color rosa pastel, Dawn rápida e inconscientemente se acuesta en ella, y comprueba que en efecto, es muy cómoda, incluso da pequeños brincos. Lejos de molestarle, a la Campeona le parece muy adorable la escena, se veía tan tierna brincando como una niña pequeña, pasaron unos pocos segundos así hasta que Dawn notó que la musa rubia la miraba atentamente , ello le apenaba al punto de sonrojarla, y dejó de brincar. La mayor se extrañó de esa actitud de la menor, pues ella estaba arrodillada en la cama mirándola a los ojos

Cynthia: ¿Por qué te detuviste? O.o Te veías muy linda y graciosa n/n –comenta contenta- me recordaste a mi misma cuando era niña y hacía eso en esa cama ^.^

Dawn: Etto o/0… creí que estabas molesta, a decir verdad, no se porque de repente me dieron ganas de brincar aquí /

Cynthia: Ja ja ja ja n_n, anda, todavía falta que veas el campo de batalla, recuerda que me pediste ayuda para tu entrenamiento… después podrás volver a brincar en la cama

Dawn: Ok ^_^, vamos -se baja de la cama y ambas salen del aposento principal y se dirigen al patio trasero, en el que se encuentra un muy grande campo de batalla, cada entrenadora toma su lugar de batalla-

Cynthia: ¿De cuantos Pókemon deseas que sea la batalla Dawn-chan?

Dawn: Creo que por hoy 1 solo Pókemon n_n, quiero ver que tanto 'hemos' mejorado desde aquella pelea hace 6 meses

Cynthia: Como gustes n_n, bien.. como eres tu la retadora, puedes iniciar tu ^_^

Dawn: Bien… En ese caso…. ¡Infernape yo te eligo! -llamaba con euforia a su más poderoso Pókemon-

Saliendo de su Póke-ball aparece el primate de tipo Fuego/Lucha, ansioso de poder cobrar revancha de la batalla en la que perdiera contra el Garchomp de la rubia

Cynthia: Así que quieres repetir esa pelea, bien, me gusta tu estilo de 'lucha', ¡Garchomp, Sal! -ella llama a su mejor Pókemon, tipo Dragón/Tierra- veamos cuanto has mejorado en estos 6 meses n/n Dawn-Chan ^w^

Dawn: Ya lo verás Cynthia-Sempai, ¡Infernape, a la carga! -le ordena y el se acerca rápidamente hacia el- [espero que le guste la sorpresa que le tengo preparada]

Garchomp se preparaba para el ataque del simio, pero para su sorpresa, Infernape ahora pegaba con más ferocidad que antes, tanta, que Garchomp apenas esquivaba los ataques, pero pronto logra mantener distancia con el flameante pókemon

Cynthia: Veo que su estilo ahora es más agresivo n_n, bien, eso me gusta, Garchomp, usa Sismo (Earthquake)

Dawn: ¡Salta! -Infernape saltó unos 5 u 6 mts de altura- ¡Lanzallamas cuando lo creas conveniente!

Cynthia: [¿Cuándo lo crea conveniente?, ¿Acaso Infernape puede pelear sin recibir ordenes de Dawn?] -se cuestionaba la musa dorada- Te ves muy animada n_n, ¡Garchomp, salta y usa Garra Dragón! (Dragon Claw)

El dragón se impulsa para alcanzar al simio, pero mientras el starter (pokémon de inicio como entrenador/ra) de la rubia ascendía, el de Dawn descendía, pero el caía con las rodillas dobladas y con una de sus manos estirada en diagonal y la otra doblando, cargaba un ataque de fuego que no fue lanzado hasta que el tipo Lucha/Fuego lanza con su mano doblada una esfera de fuego que impacta contra la cara del tipo Dragón/Tierra, lo que lo derriba y obliga a alejarse de momento de su oponente

Cynthia: Veo que tienes muchas sorpresas para mí, me alegra que mejores como entrenadora, pero no creas que por eso podrás vencerme -Garchomp se reponía del ataque- bien, es nuestro turno de atacar, ¡Vuela y usa Giga Impacto!

Dawn: ¡No caeré de nuevo ante ese ataque!, ¡Infernape, rápido usa Combate Cerrado! –corre hacia su rival y de sus pies comienzan a salir flamas-

Pero cuando Infernape estaba apunto de golpear con una patada a Garchomp, este salta, preparándose para atacar desde el aire, apuntando el rayo hacia abajo

Dawn: ¡Rápido, usa puño de fuego! –manda la joven coordinadora- [esta será otra sorpresa para Cynthia-Sempai n/n]

Cynthia: ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo podría golpearlo a esa distancia? -clamaba atónita ante el anuncio de su amada retadora-

Para sorpresa de la aún campeona y su mejor elemento de equipo, el más fuerte pókemon de la pequeña peli azul comienza a inclinarse, preparando su ataque, instantes después, brinca con gran fuerza mientras gira y tras su recorrido ascendente, comienza a formar una delgada columna de llamas, que impacta de lleno contra el abdomen de Garchomp, pero este último logra guardar la energía e impactarla contra el primate de fuego, haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia diferentes sentidos, uno proyectado hacia el suelo y el otro hacia arriba, ambos recibiendo un gran daño

A pesar de que la piel de Garchomp es muy dura y resistente, el daño es grave, y el daño causado por impactarse contra el techo del estadio solo duplica las lesiones, lo mismo con Infernape, quien no sólo se resiente del abrupto choque contra el piso, si no que el Giga Impacto dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo

Cada entrenadora veía atónita lo que acababa de ocurrir, ambos se habían atacado en el aire de una manera sorprendente, sin embargo, ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, con dificultad, ambos vuelven a erguirse

Dawn: ¡Vamos, tu puedes amigo! [Creí que con la fuerza de sus piernas, el alcanzaría primero a Garchomp antes de que Infernape sufriera daño, pero veo que aún nos falta mucho camino que recorrer]

Cynthia: ¡Garchomp!, ¡Ánimo! [increíble, ella no solo mejoró los ataques de su pókemon, si no que también mejoró la forma de combinarlos, sin duda ella será mi sucesora en unos cuantos años n/n] -ambas pensaban dar la siguiente orden, pero el pókemon retador cayó pocos minutos después por K.O-

Dawn: u_u, aún me falta mucho por mejorar, bien hecho amigo, mereces un buen descanso –de su bolso saca una pequeña PókeBall y la usa para contener a su siempre confiable 'guerrero'-

Cynthia: Veo que eres de nuevo el ganador, te felicito ami. -justo cuando va a terminar, su Garchomp también se desmaya- humhn, veo que esta batalla fue similar a la anterior [con la diferencia de que esta vez ella presionó todavía más] veo que ha valido la pena el haber venido, bueno, regresemos a la casa, creo que es hora de comer n_n

Dawn: Si n/n, ya me está dando hambre ^w^, jeje, tanta emoción me causó mucho apetito -en eso el estómago de Dawn emite un leve rugido, causando que se avergüence-

Ambas salen tomadas de la mano, y se dirigen a la casa, una vez adentro, la musa dorada deja a su invitada en el comedor

Cynthia: Espera aquí por favor, prepararé la comida, no tardaré ^_^ -la menor trata de objetar, alegando que desea ayudarle, pero la menor no se lo permite- Si gustas, puedes preparar la mesa, tu sabes, cubiertos, mantel, platos, esas cosas n/n

Dawn: Bueno u/u ya que n_n -comienza a realizar la tarea que le encomiendan, mientras en la cocina se está preparando el alimento de la tarde-

Al pasar los minutos, ya la mesa estaba preparada, y en poco más de media hora, ya estaba preparada la comida, Como siempre Dawn trata de ayudar, pero Cynthia se lo impide ''eres mi invitada'', deja que sea yo la que sirva n_n'' fue lo que le respondió, a la menor le sobre acogía la manera tan servicial con la que la residente la trataba, y la rubia disfrutaba de verla ruborizada, eso le era irresistible.

Después de la comida, verían algo de TV para entretenerse, pero pronto comienza a llover. No muy fuerte, pero si constantemente, hasta que dieron las 11:00 pm


	10. Capítulo 9 'Parte 2'

Después de la comida, verían algo de TV para entretenerse, pero pronto comienza a llover. No muy fuerte, pero si constantemente, hasta que dieron las 11:00 pm

Dawn: Vaya, parece que es muy tarde, etto.. será mejor que me vaya antes de que sea más tarde, ¿Debería llamar a la Enfermera Joy?

Cynthia: Si gustas n_n, en la sala está el teléfono, sirve y preguntas a Joy-San si Jenny-San puede venir [ahora que lo pienso, eso sería causarle molestias a Jenny-San, pero, tampoco estaría mal que Dawn durmiera en esta casa, sin embargo….] -en su mente comienza a imaginarse a ambas 'durmiendo', que para bien o mal, le causa un sutil sangrado en la naríz-

Cynthia: [Espero que Jenny-San si pueda venir, de lo contrario o/0 no podré dormir /] -pero pronto comienza a llover con más intensidad, tanta que por unos momentos se va la luz, lo que asusta un poco a Dawn, pero afortunadamente la llamada no se corta-

Dawn: Moshi Moshi Joy-San, ¿Está hay?

Joy: Dawn, ¡Mira la hora que es!, ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?, espero que no estés llamando de un teléfono público, porque si es así, no sabes el problema en el que estás, Ash y Brook llamaron a la Oficial Jenny, y acaba de regresar de buscarte –a eso Jenny reacciona, y le arrebata el teléfono-

Jenny: ¿¡PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!, ¡MIRA LA HORA QUE ES!, ¡Al menos dime si estás bien!

Dawn: Ahh etto.. si, estoy bien, descuide, no se preocupe, estoy en casa de Cynthia-Chan n/n

Jenny: ¿Estás en su casa? Que alivio -suspiraba, tranquilizando a todos en el Centro Pókemon- bueno, si estás con ella puedo estar tranquila, por cierto, pásamela, tengo que hablar con ella -dando una señal a los demás para que se fueran a sus habitaciones-

Dawn: ¡Ah claro!, Cynthia-chan, Jenny-San desea hablar con usted n_n

Cynthia: ¿Ah?, si, enseguida voy -dijo un poco nerviosa- [me pregunto ¿De que querrá hablarme Jenny-San?] Moshi Moshi

Jenny: Hola, me alegra que la estés cuidando n_n, dime, ¿Cómo han estado?

Cynthia: Bien, gracias por preguntar n/n , etto, disculpa por no haberla llevado al centro Pókemon a tiempo, supongo que nos entretuvimos mucho con el entrenamiento, las compras y la comida jeje

Jenny: Vaya, eso suena a una cita ji ji ji ^/^ -bromea coquetamente la musa azul-

Cynthia: ¡Jenny-San! /, eso, etto -no encuentra palabras para responderle, ya que… no podía-

Jenny: Descuida, no pasa nada, estoy sola, además, no creo que Dawn alcance a oír la llamada. Cambiando de tema, ¿Gustas que vaya por ella?

Cynthia: Si no es mucha molestia -la menor regresa al sofá a seguir viendo TV- no es que no desee que esté conmigo, pero..

Jenny: ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso te preocupa que algo le pueda pasar?, y sobre lo otro, lo siento, pero, ¿Podrías dejar que ella duerma en tu casa esta noche?

Cynthia: ¿Qué? o/0, Pero, pero /

Jenny: Hay, ni que la fueras a acosar o algo así ji ji ji -dicho comentario sólo hace que la rubia se ruborice aún más- aparte, no puedo ir, va a caer una fuerte tormenta, y no puedo permitirme dejar este Centro Pókemon, lo mejor para la seguridad de Dawn, es que 'duerma contigo' ^/^ xD -le revela pícaramente- Buenas noches Cynthia xD, ¡Suerte ja ja!

Cynthia: Espera Jenny-San, yo -le reclama muy avergonzada, pero la encargada de la ley finaliza la llamada- [Jenny-San /, me las pagará cuando la vea] -cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al sofá, para estar cerca de Dawn- parece que tenemos un problema Dawn -la abraza por detrás-

Mientras tanto, la encargada de hacer cumplir la ley se dirige al cuarto de los chicos, para darles la noticia

Jenny: ¿Ash, Brook, se puede?

Ash: ¡Claro!, adelante, pase oficial -entra y para suerte de la mujer, el criador pókemon estaba dormido-, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Dawn?

Jenny: Descuida, ella esta bien, esta noche dormirá en casa de Cynthia, al parecer se entretuvieron demasiado con el entrenamiento de Dawn, yo creo que mañana en la tarde ya esta aquí

Ash: Ah, gracias, ya me preocupaba xD, bueno, me iré a dormir xD, que descanse Jenny-San -la guardiana del Centro sale de la recámara y tras eso, va ahora hacia el cuarto de la enfermera Joy-

Jenny: [Supongo que esta noche si podré estar con mi amor ^/^ 0w0] -pensaba muy emocionada-

Dawn: ¿Cual es el problema Cynthia-Chan? -le pregunta ya más relajada, poco a poco se acostumbra a las 'muestras de afecto' de la musa dorada, aunque aún no puede dejar de apenarse-

Cynthia: Al parecer va a caer una fuerte tormenta y Jenny-San no podrá venir por ti, así que esta noche dormirás aquí, en mi casa n_n

Dawn: O/o Y..etto.. ¿Eso te incomoda?, ¿O a que te referías con problema?

Cynthia: ¿Cómo podría incomodarme eso?, el problema es que no creo tener pijamas de tu talla u/u, así que creo que primero te llevaré a tu habitación, ya es muy tarde, así que debes dormir cuanto antes

Dawn: ¡Ah! Hai ^_^ [vaya, dormiré en casa de Cynthia-Sempai n/n ¡Yupiiii!]

Ambas van rumbo a una de las habitaciones vacías cercanas al aposento de la mayor, y Dawn nota que la cama es muy parecida, el modelo era de menor tamaño comparada con la que usó para brincar horas atrás, aunque estaba un poco desanimada, pues dormiría sola

Dawn: [u_u] ¿Y que usaré de pijama?, je je .entre los cajones de uno de los muebles saca una camisa blanca de la joven Shirona, aunque le queda grande (le llega a poco más debajo de las rodillas) le gusta y quiere ponérsela- etto Cynthia-Sempai, ¿Puedo ponerme esta?

Cynthia: Claro, adelante n/n, recuerda, si necesitas algo, mi habitación está a 3 puertas a la derecha de aquí , buenas noches Dawn .le da un beso en la mejilla-

Dawn: Buenas noches Cynthia-Chan [o/0] -la rubia camina rumbo a su propio cuarto, dejando sola a su invitada- bien, supongo que es hora de dormir

Ambas comienzan a desvestirse en sus respectivos cuartos, quedando en ropa interior, aunque la de Cynthia parece un poco lencería, se acuestan en sus camas, y tratan de dormir, sin éxito, no tanto por el ruido de la tormenta.

Cynthia: [¿Que fue toda esa charla con Jenny-San?, ¿Acaso ya sabrá sobre lo que siento por Dawn?] -le preocupaba la manera tan pícara y coqueta con la que le hablaba- [pero, si ese es el caso, ¿Lo aprobará?, ¿Me arrestará? ¡Aarggh me volveré loca!.. ahora que lo pienso, Dawn posee un aroma muy sofisticado, oh ¿Pero que diablos me pasa?] -avergonzándose de esa última reflexión- [Arceus-Sama, ¿Por que me castiga de esta manera?]

Dawn: [Vaya, estoy durmiendo en casa de Cynthia-Sempai, no me puedo quejar; me ayudó con mi entrenamiento, comí en su casa, ¡Y vaya que cocina muy rico! n/n e incluso hasta estoy durmiendo en su casa, aunque me habría gustado dormir junto a]

En eso se oye a los alrededores un gran y estruendoso relámpago, tan intenso, que parecía como si Raikou estuviera de mal humor, que hace que Dawn caiga de la cama del susto y grita con tanta fuerza, que la entrenadora multi-tipos alcanza a escuchar, pero antes de que logre salir de su cuarto, Dawn ya estaba afuera esperando a que abriera la puerta

Dawn se sorprende por ver a la dueña de su profunda admiración, y amor posiblemente abrirle la puerta. Aunque en ese momento, un rayo impactó con la planta de luz, dejando sin iluminación a la habitación. Sin embargo sus ojos estaban húmedos por el susto, así que Cynthia la abraza, dándole apoyo a su rostro con sus propios senos, Dawn solo sollozaba mientras aspiraba la exquisita fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de su Sempai

Ambas entran a la habitación, y la experimentada entrenadora trata de tranquilizar a su invitada con caricias en su cabeza y hombros

Cynthia: Ya, ya.. ya pasó, recuerda que solo es una tormenta

Dawn: ¡Pero no es una tormenta cualquiera! Casi parecía que el rayo caería sobre mi cuarto TT-TT –se quejaba-

Cynthia: Vamos, no es para tan -no termina de hablar, pues un 2do relámpago se oye, asustando aún más a la peli azul, causando que se aferre aún más al pecho de su 'protectora', obviamente esto solo enrojece todavía más el rostro de la adinerada chica, incluso a ella le asustó un poco aquel trueno- ya, ya descuida, aquí estoy contigo, no temas n/n

Dawn: Cynthia-Sempai.. etto.. TT-TT

Cynthia: ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta susurrándole al oído-

Dawn: ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Cynthia: Puedes pedirme lo que sea, no temas n_n

Dawn: ¿Lo que sea o/0? -vuelve a cuestionar avergonzada, a lo cual Cynthia responde asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Me dejaría dormir con usted esta noche? -encubre su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, aún sollozando- [diablos, ¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, que pensará de mí ahora? /]

Cynthia: ¡Ah Claro! n/n, si así te sientes más segura ^_^ [¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE HACER! Dormir.. junto a ella. En la misma cama…compartiendo las sábanas.. y tanto ella como estamos en ropa interior… ¡SIN DUDA ARCEUS-SAMA ME ODIA TT-TT /]

Ambas se acuestan en la cama, y como Dawn se siente insegura ante el clima, le pide que duerman de frente y permiso para tomarle las manos mientras trata de conciliar el sueño

Dawn: Arigatou n/n, buenas noches Cynthia-Sempai

Cynthia: Te dije que no me hables de Sempai, con mi nombre basta -pero la menor no alcanza a escucharla, pues se queda dormida plácidamente, e inconscientemente, se acomoda de nuevo en el suave pecho de la Campeona- [primero batallé con ella en el estadio… y ahora.. esto. ¡Vamos Cynthia!, ¡No dejes que tu lujuria te derrota! /, claro se oye fácil, pero el tenerla tan cerca y tan frágil y tranquila… ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! TT-TT]


	11. Capítulo 10 'Primer y pequeño tropiezo'

Después de una larga noche en la que la sofisticada señorita no pudo conciliar el sueño del todo, a causa de su lucha contra sus bajos instintos, finalmente pudo dormir pocas horas antes de que amaneciera. Los rayos del sol, poco a poco llegaban a la ventana de la habitación, pasando a través del vidrio de las ventanas, e iluminando un poco el interior de la habitación.

Dawn se movía delicada e inconscientemente, pero al no poder moverse mucho, despierta lentamente, y al abrir sus parpados, lo primero que ve es el busto de la rubia, y se percata que los brazos de la mayor le rodean el cuello y la nuca, su pierna derecha está atrapada entre los muslos de la dueña de su profunda admiración… ¿Y amor posiblemente? Ella está ruborizada, su respiración es muy agitada, sus latidos amenazan con perforarle el pecho y no sabe si desprenderse del afectuoso abrazo, o esperar a que ella despierte, pero decide permanecer tranquila.

La exquisita fragancia que llega a su nariz la relaja, al punto de causar un efecto relajante en su cuerpo, y finge estar dormida un rato. Al cabo de poco más de hora y media, la aún Campeona Pókemon despierta, y lo primero que sus ojos ven es el largo y hermoso cabello azul de la 'pequeña' Dawn, baja su rostro para verla, la nota muy feliz y cómoda en su pecho, eso le producía una gran satisfacción, y al mismo tiempo, una preocupación

Cynthia: [Al estar ella tan cómoda durmiendo a mi lado, mejor dicho sobre mi /… ¿Ella querrá dormir así más seguido? o/0] -pero sus sentidos se ven afectados al sentir uno de los suaves y pequeños muslos de Dawn entre los suyos, pronto se da cuenta que si ella la mueve inconscientemente, podría causarle un 'inconveniente'-.

Se conoce a sí misma muy bien y sabe lo débil que sería ante un movimiento así, por lo que ella misma con una mano, suelta el cuello de su invitada y toma el muslo, por el lado interno, extendiendo la mano y los dedos, para luego apretarlo muy suavemente. Para su 'mala suerte' Dawn aún estaba consciente, pero hace un esfuerzo titánico para no reaccionar por reflejo, y logra evitar que Cynthia descubra su estado de conciencia, y la rubia, delicada y lentamente retira el muslo de su 'amada' de su propia entrepierna, recostándolo en la cama, pero pronto siente como la piel de la coordinadora/entrenadora se erizó durante el corto tiempo que llevaba tocando su piel.

Cynthia: [Lo bueno es que ella aún está dormida, no quiero pensar en que concepto me tendría si se diera cuenta de ello] -por último, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con sumo cuidado, salió de la cama, desprendiéndose sutilmente del agarre de Dawn, cuidando de no descubrirle el cuerpo, y tapándole la cabeza.. [si ella se hubiera movido, me habría muerto de vergüenza hay mismo] -sabiendo como habría reaccionado cierta parte de su cuerpo-

Después comienza a vestirse, ignorando que la pequeña invitada la estaba 'espiando' desde el interior de las sábanas, estaba perturbada. Cynthia no solo le había tocado 'íntima y descaradamente' una de sus piernas, sino que le había dado un beso que casi rozaba sus labios, lejos de estar asqueada o incómoda, le agradara la dulzura y delicadeza con la que la trataba, aunque a veces le exasperaba que la tratase como su fuera de cristal

Dawn: [Eso si que fue raro] -acercaba su mano al muslo que fue tocado por su adorada señorita Shirona, aún podía sentir la suave presión que ejercieron esas mano y dedos sobre su pierna- [¿Ella estará siquiera mínimamente interesada en mí OwO? ¿Tendré una esperanza? /]

Sin duda estaba confundida, pero esa confusión estaba lejos de terminar. De hecho, empeoraría. Estaba espiando a Cynthia mientras se vestía, anoche no pudo verla muy bien, pues estaba oscuro y todo lo que vio de ella fue su pecho y de cerca. Pero ahora, a plena luz del día, podía ver el magnífico cuerpo que poseía, unas piernas largas y muy bien torneadas, su cintura y cadera, muy bien pronunciadas. Su busto; grande, firme y suave. Sus glúteos firmes y de tamaño más que aceptable. Todo en ese cuerpo Dawn lo encontraba perfecto

A cada segundo que pasaba contemplándola, se daba cuenta que lo que siente por ella es más que solo admiración apasionada.. es un deseo de estar cerca de ella en todo momento. Cynthia acaba de vestirse y sale de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina, para sorprender a su tesoro con un desayuno en la cama, cosa que la coordinadora aprovecha para levantarse e ir al baño

Cynthia: Vaya manera de empezar el día O\\\\\o / [juraría que hubo una tensión sexual en esa cama, ¡Y lo peor es que fue por mi culpa!] -miraba fijamente su mano derecha, la misma con la que tocara la extremidad inferior de su compañera de cuarto- [y si no fuera suficiente, aún siento sus suaves piel y carne en mi mano, Arceus-Sama, ¿Por qué me hace esto? TT^TT]

Para cuando se encuentra pensando en topo eso, ya está en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, tratando de olvidar lo que pasó hace unos minutos, mientras que la menor aún permanecía en la cama, esperaría a que su musa dorada regresara, tal vez deseando que la despierte de una manera sutil y romántica. Más tarde, 20 minutos, la Reina Pókemon llevaba el desayuno en una charola a su 'princesita', unos huevos estrellados, con jugo de Zanahoria con naranja y un onigiri

Dawn, que oía los pasos de la señorita Shirona, aún se mantiene en su plan de fingirse dormida, y la mayor entra dejando la charola en una mesa pequeña, después 'despierta' a su invitada, moviéndola un poco

Cynthia: Despierta bella durmiente, xD, el desayuno está listo -le susurra, como queriendo no animarla a abrir sus parpados, poco después, Dawn 'despierta'-

Dawn: Oh, no era necesario que lo subiera, etto /, arigatou, pero creo que primero me levantaré de la cama y me arreglaré -se sienta en el borde de la cama, dejando a la rubia ver su cuerpo en ropa interior-

Ya Cynthia la había visto así, pero no de frente, ahora, la musa dorada podía jurar que el destino le estaba jugando una muy dura prueba, evitar que sus deseos prohibidos salgan a flote y la hagan cometer un acto que podría lamentar por el resto de su vida, Dawn que estaba en el cuarto, recuerda que en la otra habitación están su falda, y le pide a Cynthia que vaya por ella, mientras ella se lavaba los dientes y peinaba antes de desayunar, no hubo objeción alguna por parte de la anfitriona.

Mientras tanto, en Hoenn, en Ciudad Petalburgo….

May: Ah, que bien, al parecer la familia entera está invitada a esa fiesta en Sinnoh

Norman: Si, incluso Wattson-san y Brawly irán, además, me enteré de que Ash fue invitado

Max: Me pregunto si el estilo de Ash habrá cambiado durante su estancia en Sinnoh, ya quiero ver que tipos de pókemon hay en esa región, por cierto, oí que una amiga de Ash de esa región también es coordinadora pókemon y que fue la primera en 3 años en dejar a la campeona con sólo 1 pókemon, el segundo en realizar semejante proeza fue Ash, pero por alguna razón, todos recuerdan más la pelea de Dawn Hikari

May: Pues con más razón debo ir a esa fiesta, a lo mejor el organizador tiene algún estadio u algún lugar que se pueda usar como campo de batalla

Caroline: Querido, ¿En verdad irán todos los líderes y Elite 4 de Hoenn? -pregunto sorprendida su esposa-

Norman: Si, Wallace se puso en contacto con Lance de Kanto, se tiene previsto que todos lleguen a Ciudad Marina 2 días antes de la fiesta, por cuestiones de hospedaje y otros detalles. Ya todos los miembros de la liga en Hoenn confirmaron asistencia.

May: Wow, por cierto, como es que nunca había oído de una fiesta de semejante magnitud, ¿Es la primera vez que la hacen? -cuestiona la coordinadora tipo fuego-

Norman: Lo que sucede es que han pasado 5 años desde la última fiesta, generalmente se realizaba anualmente, y siempre se rolaban turnos las regiones, pero la familia Electro siempre hacía las mejores fiestas, o al menos eso siempre opinamos los asistentes. La ultima fiesta a la que asistí, fue en la que anuncié que me casaba con tu madre. La mayoría ya habían ido a las fiestas Electro, solo Flannery, Roxanne y Liza & Tate no habían ido

May: Que romántico ^w^, [me pregunto si tendré la misma suerte que mamá ¿o.0?] -se cuestionaba la coordinadora. Y para empeorar las cosas, todavía no tenía definida su preferencia sexual, claro que para sus padres y su hermano, eso era un secreto-

Max: Que cursi ¬_¬, xD, bueno, al menos espero poder recolectar mucha información sobre los pókemon de Sinnoh -confiesa muy animado el entrenador-

May: ¿No tuviste suficiente con la que recolectamos en Jotho? -decía un poco exasperada la entrenadora tipo fuego-

Norman: ¿Solo piensas en la teoría o la práctica también está en tus planes hijo? xD

Max: No crean que solo quiero actualizar mi Poké-Dex, sino que también quiero ver en batalla de que son capaces, y hablando de eso, ¿Que Pókemon tendrá Ash ahora?

May: No lo sé, pero espero que hayan buenos retadores allá, Blaziken quiere desafíos mayores, no se bastó con Johto, supe que hay una líder de gimnasio tipo lucha en Sinnoh. Bueno, me retiro, iré de compras con Flannery-san. Nos quedamos ver en la ciudad de Roxanne, los veo luego n_n

La hija mayor de Norman sale por la puerta, dirigiéndose al centro comercial de Ciudad Rustboro, mientras que en el interior del gimnasio de la entrenadora tipo roca, se estaba dando una conversación entre Brawly, Steven, Wattson y Juan

Wattson: Que bien, veré como ah mejorado Volkner en estos años n_n -extrañando ver a su mejor alumno-

Steven: Ahora que lo recuerdo, varios líderes tipo eléctrico fueron alumnos suyos ¿Verdad? -recordó el especialista en los tipo acero-

Wattson: Es cierto, pero aparentemente, con el paso de los años, mi espíritu de pelea parecía que bajaba u_u -recordando su batalla con Ash y la forma en que este obtenía la medalla- pero ese chico re-encendió el guerrero que llevamos dentro xD

Brawly: Podré ver a Bruno-Sensei y a Chuck-Sensei-SENSEI xD, por cierto Juan-Sempai, ¿Irá a la fiesta?, quiero decir, usted ya había ido a Sinnoh antes ¿no?, tengo entendido, visitó un prestigioso hotel

Juan: Que curiosamente es propiedad de la Familia Electro, Si, vi a Ash y a la casi nueva Campeona Pókemon de Sinnoh, Dawn. Claro que cuando la vi por primera vez, todavía no retaba a la aún poseedora de la corona xD

Brawly: Supe que hay una líder tipo lucha, eso me gustaría verlo, son pocas las chicas que sean guerreras auténticas, acá hay pura chica delicada y cursi ¬_¬

Juan: ¿Acaso el amor tocará tu corazón de guerrero? Por mi parte, ya llamé al hotel de Sinnoh reservando nuevamente la misma habitación que usé el año anterior

Brawly: Ja ja ja, buena esa broma Juan-San. Ya en serio, creo que lo mejor de momento será surfear un rato acá, me pregunto si en Sinnoh habrá también playas para surfear

En eso Roxanne entra nuevamente a la sala, regresando con unas tazas de té y unos panecillos

Roxanne: Lamento la tardanza, cuéntenme, ¿De que me he perdido?

Juan: No mucho, discutíamos sobre la fiesta, Juan nos contaba sobre la campeona de Sinnoh y como defendió y conservó su corona contra Dawn, una nueva promesa en lo que a Coordinación Pókemon se refiere, además de que es una amiga de Ash xD, hablando de eso.. ¿Creen que los miembros del consejo en las Islas Naranjas y los de la Battle Frontier también asistan?

Roxanne: Pues si van, este sería el mayor evento del Consejo de Liga Pókemon, después de la celebración del mismo claro está. [A ver a que hora llegarán May y Flannery] Por cierto Juan.. de los lideres de gimnasio en Sinnoh, ¿Quién es el más fuerte? ¿Y de que tipo son sus pókemon?

Juan: Precisamente, el alumno de Wattson-San es el que ostenta ese título, y vaya que es difícil de vencer, pero no seas impaciente. Ya lo comprobarás tu misma xD

Brawly: Juan-San, no nos spoilee las sorpresas de Sinnoh, nos arruinará el viaje DX, queremos verlas por nosotros mismos


	12. Capítulo 11 'Fechas Inolvidables'

Después que Cynthia le subiera el desayuno a Dawn, la menor le pidió que fuese al cuarto de a lado por su falda, pues había dormido solo con la camisa que Shirona le prestó. La rubia, aceptando la petición, se dirige al aposento cercano al suyo propio. Entrando y viendo, en efecto, la mencionada prenda rosa estaba cerca de la cama que usaría su invitada para pasar la noche. Cierra lentamente la puerta, y se acerca a la falda, tomándola con sus manos, comprueba lo suave y tersa que es la tela

Cynthia: Apuesto que ah de ser muy cómoda, a pesar de lo corta que es -susurraba en voz baja para sí misma- me pregunto si…. [¡NO!, ¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!, ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!] -una idea descabellada pasaba por su mente- [pero estoy sola, la puerta esta cerrada _]

La musa rubia toma la posesión de Dawn en sus manos, y lentamente la lleva a su rostro, su olfato aprecia la fina y sutil fragancia que emana la prenda. Ella se sentía como una completa pervertida, pero ya era cada vez más difícil no tener pensamientos 'impuros', fantasías sexuales en las que ambas estaban involucradas. Estaba consciente que desde hace unos días, ya miraba con más lujuria el cuerpo joven y hermoso de su princesita, y los recientes incidentes no ayudaban a desviar esos pensamientos 'pecaminosos'

Cynthia: [Así que esta es la fragancia de Dawn, aunque me gustaría poder percibirla de una fuente más directa. Creo que debo regresar, me imagino que ella ya acabó de desayunar] -preocupada, sale del cuarto y regresa hacia el suyo, con la falda de Dawn en sus manos. Viendo que, en efecto, su invitada ya había acabado de desayunar, y se encontraba aún en ropa interior- Aquí está la ropa que me pediste, iré a ver que me pongo para salir

Dawn se cambia rápidamente y pocos minutos después, ambas chicas salen de la casa. Y recordando el celular que la campeona le obsequió, se le ocurre llamar a su madre, para saludarla y avisarle que iría a visitarla

Dawn: Etto, Cynthia-Chan, creo que le daré un uso al celular que me regaló n_n [que mejor manera de estrenarlo, que llamando a mamá]

Cynthia: Genial, ¿A quien llamarás?

Dawn: A mi mami, claro n_n, me pareció buena idea saludarla -marca el número telefónico y espera a que la llamada sea contestada, la rubia se sorprende tras la respuesta-

Johana: ¿Bueno?, ¿Quién habla?

Dawn: Hola mami n_n, ¿Cómo has estado?

Johana: Oh, cariño, bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Dónde estás, hija? -interroga alegre-

Dawn: Estoy en Heart Town, ayer vine para entrenar n_n, Cynthia-Chan me ayudó amablemente -a la rubia le sorprende que Dawn le diga eso- incluso dormí en su casa -le dice casi susurrando-

Johana: Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa, y pensar que hace poco perdiste contra ella n_n, me alegra que se leven muy bien, por cierto, Lucas vino hace poco, pensaba que estarías aquí, creo que quería jugar un rato contigo

Dawn: ¿Hace cuanto fue Lucas a buscarme? -la codiciada soltera rubia oye con algo de desagrado que su 'futura novia' mencione a un chico, pero mantiene muy bien la calma-

Johana: Hace 2 días, dijo que si tenía noticias de ti que te dijera que fueras a su casa, al parecer, estará unos días en el pueblo

Dawn: Me parece bien, creo que iré hoy a verte n_n, y de paso a saludar a Lucas ^_^

Johana: Me parece muy buena la idea, si quieres puedes invitar a Cynthia a venir contigo

Dawn: Si, le diré si quiere venir, bueno, te veo en un rato mami, chao ^w^ -cuelga el teléfono- y se acerca a Cynthia, para hablar con ella- Etto.. ¿Le gustaría venir conmigo a TwinLeaf Town?, iré a ver a mi mamá n_n

Cynthia: A.. a.. ¿A tu madre?, ¿Irás a ver a tu madre?, ¿Y quieres que? que… ¿Te acompañe? -impresionada por la idea, pero trata de responder rápidamente- Claro, iremos sobre Milotic -dijo atropelladamente-

Dawn: Arigatou –la abraza alegre- bueno, vamos [me pregunto que querrá Lucas ahora, siempre tan impaciente xD]

Ambas suben en el pókemon tipo dragón y surcan los cielos rumbo al pueblo natal de 'la novata del lustro'. Una estaba alegre de ver a su madre y a sus amigos de nuevo, luego de 6 meses de no ver a su madre. La otra nerviosa. No solo conocerá el pueblo natal de su querida acompañante, sino que conocería a la que con muchísima suerte sería su 'Suegra', eso le intimidaba un poco. Bueno, a decir verdad, eso le tenía aún mas nerviosa que cuando vio a los legendarios Palkia y Dialga. No era cualquier mujer, era la madre de la niña que le robó el corazón. Eso era algo que no se podría tomar a la ligera.

Cynthia: Etto.. perdona si sueno muy entrometida, pero.. ¿Quién es Lucas? -tratando de romper el silencio durante el viaje-

Dawn: Es mi vecino, y mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, es muy amable, pero muy impaciente jaja

Cynthia: Vaya, pocas personas pueden presumir que siguen en contacto con tan viejos amigos -recordando su misma situación, pero con Volkner-

Dawn: Además, nuestras madres se conocen desde que estaban embarazadas de nosotros n_n

Cynthia: Vaya, eso si que es aún más agradable, apuesto a que siempre andaban juntos -tratando de no sonar muy celosa-

Dawn: Si, recuerdo que los vecinos siempre bromeaban al respecto sobre eso, pero no me molestaba, además, el pueblo es pequeño, así que es muy tranquilo

Cynthia: Como Celestic Town supongo ¿no?, entonces será aún más agradable n_n

Dawn: Extraño la comida que hace mamá xD, creo que te gustará, puede que incluso te de clases de cocina jeje

Cynthia: ¿Insinúas que no se cocinar? -fingiendo sentirse ofendida, pero de una manera divertida- Bien, veremos quien cocina mejor

Después de 20 minutos, sobrevolaron Ciudad Jubileo y llegaron a TwinLeaf Town, aterrizando justo en la orilla del pequeño lago que está enfrente de la casa de Dawn

Dawn: Que bien.. justo enfrente de mi casa n_n, vamos -la toma de la mano y la lleva a su casa. Se notaba que estaba muy alegre, la musa dorada veía con ternura el iluminado rostro de su ángel, la menor toca la puerta y es abierta inmediatamente por la dueña de la casa-

Johana: ¡Hija, creí que tardarían más en llegar!, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto xD -abrazándola- Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Dawn: Cynthia me trajo n_n -señalando a la joven vestida de negro- la invité como me sugeriste

Cynthia: Mu-mucho gusto en conocerla -le extiende nerviosa la mano- espere.. -examinando su rostro brevemente- ¿No es usted la gran Coordinadora Johana?

Johana: Vaya, parece que aún hay personas que recuerdan mi carrera en los concursos, gracias por el cumplido, jeje, pasa, pasa –Dawn le toma con ambas manos de su brazo y la lleva directamente a la sala-

Cynthia: Wow, no me esperaba esto, ahora entiendo porque se te daban tan bien los concursos Pókemon, tu madre es una leyenda en Sinnoh

Johana: Deja ya eso, me avergüenzas xD, aunque debo decir que a Dawn nunca le enseñe algo sobre esas competencias no fue hasta poco antes de que saliera de viaje que le comenté sobre mi carrera como coordinadora. Creo que la comida estará lista en 30 minutos más, disculpen las molestias

Dawn: Etto, mamá, iré a ver si Lucas está en su casa, regreso. No me tardo Cynthia-chan -saliendo rápidamente de la sala-

Johana: Vaya, esa niña sigue igual de inquieta xD, no ha cambiado nada, bien, parece que nos dejó solas, ¿Gustas ayudarme a preparar la comida?

Cynthia: S. Si, con mucho gusto, pero.. creí que solo nosotras 3 comeríamos o.0

Johana: Lo que pasa es que decidimos festejarle su cumpleaños a Dawn cuando regresara, como no pudo venir ayer, a causa de la tormenta, decidimos posponer la fiesta

Cynthia: Oh.. perdone que pregunte, pero.. ¿Decidieron? -extrañada cuestiona-

Johana: Si. Lucas, el profesor Rowan y su asistente también vendrán hoy a comer. Por cierto… gracias por cuidar de mi hija anoche n_n, espero que se haya portado bien

Cynthia: Ah, descuide, ella es un ángel n/n, y nunca sería una molestia cuidarla, todo lo contrario -dijo, pero al darse cuenta de ello, se sonroja, sin embargo, el gesto alegra a la ex-coordinadora-

Johana: Me alegra tener a alguien a quien pueda confiarle el cuidado de mi pequeña n_n, gracias ^_^ -la rubia claro se sobresalta, pero ruborizada agradece la confianza-

Cynthia: Puede estar tranquila Señora Hikari, no la decepcionaré n/n. le ayudaré a poner la mesa también, Dawn posee un gran apetito :3 -ambas mujeres se echan a reír durante unos segundos y vuelven a sus labores-

Mientras tanto, En casa de Lucas, Dawn se encontraba platicando con la madre de su amigo, al parecer, había salido hace poco, así que la casi nueva campeona va al lago, sospechando que hay podría estar el rubio. Para su sorpresa, lo encuentra cerca del lago acostado tranquilamente

Dawn: Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos eh?, ¿Cómo has estado? –se acerca y se sienta junto a el-

Lucas: Bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Dawn, toma tu regalo -le da una caja pequeña-

Dawn: Etto, arigatou n_n, por cierto. ¿De que querrías hablar?, aunque aún mejor que eso, ¿Y ese milagro que estás quieto sin salir corriendo a cualquier lugar? Ja ja ja

Lucas: Bueno, hoy es un día especial aunque.. -reflexiona rápidamente sobre la última pregunta de la festejada- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que seas lenta!

Dawn: ¿A que te refieres con que hoy es un día especial?, ¿Lo dices por mi cumpleaños?

Lucas: En parte, si. Hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que salimos del pueblo y nos volvimos entrenadores. Y extrañamente, también hoy… hace 16 años nuestros padres murieron en un accidente marítimo -diciéndolo de una manera tranquila-


	13. Capítulo 12 'Happy Birthday'

Dawn: Etto, arigatou n_n, por cierto. ¿De que querrías hablar?, aunque aún mejor que eso, ¿Y ese milagro que estás quieto sin salir corriendo a cualquier lugar? Ja ja ja

Lucas: Bueno, hoy es un día especial aunque.. -reflexiona rápidamente sobre la última pregunta de la festejada- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que seas lenta!

Dawn: ¿A que te refieres con que hoy es un día especial?, ¿Lo dices por mi cumpleaños?

Lucas: En parte, si. Hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que salimos del pueblo y nos volvimos entrenadores. Y extrañamente, también hoy… hace 16 años nuestros padres murieron en un accidente marítimo -diciéndolo de una manera tranquila-

Sus padres eran compañeros de trabajo en una empresa de transporte de mercancías, un día, un huracán inesperado pasó por la ruta del barco, acabando con la vida de muchos humanos y Pókemon. Afortunadamente, ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando en la empresa, así que gracias a las pensiones que recibían las madres solteras, económicamente no sufrieron percances.

Dawn: Es cierto.. pero -haciendo una larga pausa- hasta eso nunca la pasamos mal, creo que te entiendo

Lucas: Así es. Fuimos afortunados al estar rodeados de personas muy amables y el haber crecido en un pueblo tranquilo nos facilitó crecer sin una figura paterna, aunque a veces creo que para eso estaba nuestro 'abuelo' refiriéndose al profesor Rowan- ja ja. Por cierto.. que espero que pronto esté terminada la fiesta sorpresa

Dawn: Sabía que eso de que pudieras ser paciente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto _, ya arruinaste el factor 'sorpresa' le pega un coscorrón- solo por eso le darás de comer a mis Pókemon durante 1 més TT-TT

Lucas trata de evadir los coscorrones, pero accidentalmente, hace que Dawn caiga de cara sobre un plato con un pastel pequeño de Fresa y chocolate, que era el que Lucas planeaba comer junto a Dawn.

Lucas: Je je je.. ¿Gomenasai? -esperando que Dawn se tranquilice, pero recibe como respuesta una cara tétrica- [Plan B] ¡A Correr! –riendo se aleja del lago y se dirige al pueblo-

Dawn: ¡AAARRGGHH!, no escaparás de esta, ¡recibirás tu castigo! -lo sigue mientras se quita los pedazos de pastel de su cara-

Lucas: Solo si me puedes alcanzar, ¡LEEEENNTAAA! xD [Si ella me alcanza soy hombre muerto Q_Q, pero alguien debe hacer esto]

Dawn: ¡Ya veremos quien es el lento, prepárate para enfrentar a tu destino! -amenazaba furiosa-

Ambos chicos corren saliendo del Lago. Mientras tanto, Ash y Brook van rumbo a la casa de Dawn, e increíblemente, Paul también viene con ellos, y como siempre, Ash y Brook discutiendo por cualquier cosa

Brook: Disculpa si suena imprudente la pregunta, pero, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir con nosotros a TwinLeaf Town?

Ash: Creí que estarías capturando/liberando pókemon en algún otro sitio ¬_¬, además, ni siquiera te agrada Dawn o.0

Paul: Eso es algo que a ti -refiriéndose a Ash- no te importa. Con respecto a tu pregunta -dirigiéndose al peli puntiagudo-, le debo un paquete al profesor Rowan, y supe que hoy no estaría en su laboratorio, además de que se fue rumbo a ese pueblo. Lo más seguro es que el también vaya a la fiesta, por lo que traje un regalo a esa chica, que aunque es buena entrenadora, no me llama la atención como tal

Ash: ¿Tu, darle un regalo a Dawn?, buena la broma -dijo muy inconforme con esa explicación-

Paul: Al menos no pienso colarme a la fiesta sin llevar un presente, como otros, si a esas nos vamos, ustedes son aún más irrespetuosos

Ash: En eso si te equivocas Paul. Traje conmigo de regalo unos mapas de las regiones Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn, por si ella en verdad sale de Sinnoh, y Brook trajo un recetario con las berrys que hay en las otras regiones, por si aún sigue siendo coordinadora

Paul: Increíble, hasta un patético entrenador como tú sabe dar regalos útiles, bueno, ya si ni eso supieras hacer, deberías internarte en una cueva y no salir. Y hablando de la festejada, viene hacia acá -dijo señalando secamente hacia delante con su rostro inexpresivo como de costumbre- pero parce que alguien huye de ella

Brook: -sacando unos binoculares- Es cierto Ash, viene persiguiendo a Lucas ¿o.0?, ¿Qué hacemos?

Paul: ¿No es obvio?, ¡Esconder los regalos!, ¡Rápido, metan sus regalos en mi mochila! -vertiginosa y cautelosamente introducen los regalos en la mochila- Bien, no mencionen nada de la fiesta y traten de actuar de manera normal

Lucas: Oh, hola chicos, ¿Como están?, ¿También vienen a la fiesta de Dawn? -trotando en el mismo sitio en el que se detiene-, si es así vayan directamente a la casa de Dawn, yo los dejo, que mi vida depende de esto, ella está 'furiosa' Q.Q, los espero allá -sale corriendo, pero se regresa para dar un aviso- le dije por error que haríamos una fiesta sorpresa, los veo allá -sigue su carrera rumbo al bosque-

Brook: Pues con razón viene furiosa, ese chico no tiene remedio. Supongo que ya no tiene sentido que escondamos los regalos

Ash: No lo sé, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mis viajes, es que una chica furiosa da más miedo que un Gyarados rojo Q_Q -recordando lo agresiva que puede llegar a ser Misty-

Brook: Ni lo menciones -recordando 'lo suyo' con la profesora Ivy-

Paul: Creo que lo más conveniente es que al menos mantengamos los regalos como una sorpresa, esperemos que al menos ese tonto no le haya dicho quienes son los invitados -susurra a sus acompañantes para que le oigan poco antes de que Dawn llegue con ellos-

Dawn: Hola chicos, ¿A que se debe su visita?, por cierto, ¿No vieron a Lucas pasar por aquí?

Ash y Brook: ¿Eh? -nerviosos responden la pregunta- Si, acaba de pasar por aquí, pero.. ¿Por qué la persecución? -ríe nervioso-

Dawn: Porque lo obligaré a bañar y alimentar a mis pókemon durante 1 mes, por arruinar una sorpresa _ -pero Paul le revela la dirección que tomó el rubio-

Paul: Se dirigió rumbo al bosque, si te apresuras, puedes alcanzarlo -casi con un aire de niño travieso-

Dawn: Gracias Paul, bueno chicos, los dejo, si gustan, pueden esperarme en mi casa, Cynthia está con mi mamá n_n, por cierto.. pregúntenle a Cynthia sobre una fiesta en Sinnoh, ella de las dará detalles sobre eso –se aleja y sigue en su persecución-

Ash: ¿Porque le dijiste en donde estaría Lucas? -le reclama un poco exasperado-

Paul: Piensa. Si el hubiera querido, se habría ido rumbo al pueblo, pero en lugar de eso, prolongó más la persecución, lo que significa que..

Brook: La fiesta aún no está lista, y por la forma en la que Dawn habló -le interrumpe a Paul y continua el razonamiento-

Ash: Parecía como si aún no supiera todos los detalles de esa 'sorpresa' -terminando la deducción grupal-. Sugiero que vayamos y ayudemos en todo lo que podamos, sirve y no te desesperas en esperar al profesor Rowan, además de que Lucas está comprando tiempo para que finalicen con los preparativos, no podemos permitir que su 'sacrificio' sea en vano u_u

Paul: Odio admitirlo, pero por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, andando -el trío de jóvenes varones sigue su camino- Ahora que lo recuerdo.. ella mencionó algo sobre una fiesta, pero.. ¿Qué hará la campeona de la liga en casa de Dawn?

Después de eso, el trío de jóvenes varones habían llegado a la aldea, e inmediatamente un residente los guía a la casa de la festejada

Paul: Buenas tardes, señorita Cynthia, señora Hikari -después de el, los demás saludan al par de mujeres y ellas regresan el saludo-

Cynthia: Hola chicos, ¿También vienen a la fiesta de Dawn?

Ash: Si, pero no pensé que tu también vendrías, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Cynthia: No me perdería esta fiesta para Dawn por nada, y estamos preparando la comida, un buen chef nos haría falta, ¿A que si Brook?

Brook: Claro, con gusto les ayudo, ustedes 2 -hablándole a sus amigos- pongan los manteles y demás cosas para la comida -a Ash y Paul no les queda más que seguir las instrucciones de Brook-

Paul: Disculpe Sra Hikari.. ¿El profesor Rowan ya está aquí o no sabe si vendrá a la fiesta?

Johana: Llamó hace poco, dijo que si vendría pero que estaba comprando unas cosas, llegará en 20 min, ¿Acaso venías a buscarlo?

Paul: Si, pero en lo que llega le ayudaré en lo que necesite. Por cierto, Cynthia-San, hace poco nos encontramos a Dawn y a ese rubio impaciente, pero ella nos dijo que le preguntáramos sobre una fiesta en SunnyShore City

Cynthia: Ah, sobre eso, lo que pasa es que Volkner hará una fiesta e invitará a Gym Leaders y miembros de la élite 4 de Sinnoh, pero también vendrán de otras regiones, me imagino que Ash sabe de que regiones estoy hablando

Ash: O.o, espera, espera un momento.. ¿Acaso significa que?... ¿Misty, Lance, Lorelei y todos ellos vendrán a la fiesta?

Cynthia: Si ^_^, la mayoría ya confirmó su asistencia, también tu, Brook y Paul están invitados a la fiesta.

Paul: Oh, no me esperaba eso, pero agradezco el aviso, ¿Y tu porque estás feliz? -viendo con pena ajena al moreno-

Ash: Porque si todos los líderes y elites 4 de las otras regiones vienen, significa que existe la posibilidad de que veamos combates muy interesantes, Cynthia ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? [tendré que seguir con mi entrenamiento con 'esos guantes', sorprenderé a Misty y a todos en la fiesta xD]

Cynthia: Es este sábado, Así que vayan preparándose, Candice y Gardenia luego nos darán más detalles sobre la fiesta. Volkner les pidió a ellas de favor que le ayudaran con la fiesta

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas, Jasmine estaba en SunnyShore City cuando Dawn y yo fuimos por la medalla


	14. Capítulo 13 'Pequeña Fiesta'

Ash: Porque si todos los líderes y elites 4 de las otras regiones vienen, significa que existe la posibilidad de que veamos combates muy interesantes, Cynthia ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? [tendré que seguir con mi entrenamiento, con esos guantes, sorprenderé a Misty y a todos en la fiesta xD]

Cynthia: Es este sábado, Así que vayan preparándose, Candice y Gardenia luego nos darán más detalles sobre la fiesta. Volkner les pidió a ellas de favor que le ayudaran con la fiesta

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas, Jazmín estaba en Ciudad Marina cuando Dawn y yo fuimos por la medalla

Brook: No dudo que ella también esté invitada a la fiesta, de seguro es de las primeras a las que se le dio aviso, y si mal no recuerdo, se veía como que había 'algo' entre ella y Lance

Paul: Esa chica que andaba con un Ampharos, ¿Ash la conoces? -consternado por esa información-

Ash: Ella es la líder del gimnasio de Olivine City en Jotho, supongo que se hospedó en SunnyShore City porque es muy similar a su ciudad natal

Brook: Al parecer ella ya conocía a Volkner desde antes de venir a Sinnoh -dedujo, recordando las conversaciones que tuvieron con ella cuando la vieron por primera vez en 3 años-

Cynthia: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Volkner me comentó que el y una amiga eran pupilos de un entrenador tipo eléctrico de Hoenn, si mal no recuerdo, también comentaron que conocieron a uno de Kanto, aunque no se llevaban muy bien con el, o al menos eso recuerdo que me dijo

Ash: Surge, no los culpo, puede que sea un poco impulsivo e incluso algo irritante, pero no es un mal entrenador, fue de los primeros Gym Leaders a los que vencí en mi región natal. Sobre el maestro de Volkner y Jazmín, si mal no recuerdo, es Wattson, de Hoenn

Cynthia: Veo que muchos te reconocerán en la fiesta, prácticamente conoces a la mayoría de los invitados, me alegra saber eso, yo por mi parte, me gustaría conocer en persona al Profesor Oak, el y Rowan-San son colegas de la misma generación. Por cierto, supe que Oak-San tiene un nieto

Ash: Gary, si es un amigo mío, antes el quería ser entrenador, pero decidió seguir los pasos de su abuelo, puede que el lo supere y confío en que lo hará. Espero que el también venga a la fiesta, me pregunto ¿Que avances habrá encontrado, o que nuevos pókemon habrá capturado?

Johana: Te ves muy animado con la fiesta de Volkner, me alegro n_n. Ahora a esperar a que Dawn y Lucas regresen, creo que Rowan podría llegar en cualquier momento -comentaba para alivio de Paul-

Y cumpliéndose el pronóstico de Johana, va llegando el investigador Pókemon, acompañado se su asistente Leon, todos en especial Cynthia y Paul, se alegran de ver de nuevo al científico. Naturalmente el peli purpura está impaciente por entregarle su paquete, pero decide esperar a que saludara a todos los invitados.

Rowan: Oh, veo que varios vinieron a la fiesta también, Cynthia, Paul, me alegra verlos de nuevo, por cierto.. ¿Dónde está la festejada?, esperaba darle su regalo personalmente

Leon: No creo que tarde mucho en llegar Rowan-Sensei, seguro está dando un paseo o algo así

Johana: Descuide, ella vendrá en unos momentos más, en estos momentos ella.. -en eso entra la madre de Lucas ansiosa-

Cristina: Johana, Dawn y Lucas ya vienen rumbo a esta casa, mi niño hizo un buen trabajo al darnos tiempo para preparar la fiesta ¿no lo creen?

Rowan: Oh, ¿Así que la fiesta era sorpresa para ella?, me parece una buena idea, supongo que deberemos apagar las luces y otras cosas, para dar un mejor ambiente -todos se preparan para la llegada del par de chicos aventureros, mientras que el mencionado par se aproxima cada vez más-

Lucas: [Bien, supongo que ya les habré dado tiempo suficiente, espero que todo salga bien] ¡Muévete Tortwuig xD, mi abuela corre más rápido que tú! -abre la puerta de la casa Hikari y la cierra sin poner seguro- bien señora Johana, Dawn ya viene para acá, guarden silencio -les dice agitado tras la persecución e inmediatamente, todos se esconden. De nuevo, Paul debe esperar-

Dawn: ¿Qué cree que hace al entrar a mi casa así como así? _ -lo sigue al interior de su casa, y nota que todo está oscuro- ¿Qué rayos está pasan.? -no alcanza a finalizar la pregunta-

Todos: ¡Sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños! -gritan al unísono mientras que Johana había prendido las luces de la casa-

Dawn: Waaaaah -al principio se asusta, y le toma un poco de tiempo reponerse, pero ve con alegría que todos sus amigos están hay- lo recordaron T-T, creí que lo olvidaron

Johana: ¿Como crees que olvidaríamos algo así, hija?, lo que pasa es que ayer planeábamos hacerte la fiesta, pero como hubo una tormenta, y no pudimos contactarte

Dawn: [El haber dormido junto a Cynthia-Sempai.. en la misma cama.. por ella olvidé mi cumpleaños, aunque no me quejo.. no importa que regalos me den, ninguno sería mejo que aquella noche /] No, no hay problema n_n, de hecho, yo también lo olvidé xD

Lucas: Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿No es cierto? n_n, aunque esperar 24 horas se me hace mucho ¬_¬, etto.. supongo que ya no me perseguirás ¿Verdad?, ni me obligarás a hacer tus deberes domésticos durante 1 mes, ¿Cierto? -preguntaba esperando que la sorpresa le hiciera olvidar esos 'accidentes'-

Dawn: ¬_¬, lo pensaré n_n, no creas que te librarás de esta tan fácil, Paul, que sorpresa verte por aquí n_n, gracias por venir

El estaba a punto de responderle que no estaba allí para felicitarla, pero recordó que Rowan le tiene aprecio a esa chica, así que fue el primero en entregar personalmente su regalo personalmente

Paul: Toma, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, -le entrega una caja pequeña- Es una colección de 3 plushies; uno de Chimchar, uno de Tortwuig y uno de un Evee -la festejada rápidamente abre el regalo de Paul, con mucho agrado-

Dawn: ¡Que lindos! Gracias Paul, los pondré en mi cuarto, viene conmigo, ¿Cynthia-Sempai?, ups lo siento, etto.. yo /

Cynthia: Descuida, supongo que te tomará tiempo dejar de usar el 'Sempai' conmigo, pero si, te acompaño [sabré como es el cuarto de Dawn, me pregunto si su cama aún mantendrá su fragancia OwO /]

Ambas chicas entran al aposento, dejando que la musa dorada observara, que en efecto, el cuarto aún conserva aquel delicado perfume, y viendo que es muy sencillo, una cama individual, su escritorio con su computadora, una tv de tamaño mediano y una consola de juegos (un Wii con TLOZ: TP, si la versión de mi otro fic xD). La rubia se acuesta boca-abajo en la cama para poder ahogarse en ese aroma que cada día la volvía más loca de deseo, mientras sus manos abrazaban la almohada, Dawn trataba de escoger un buen lugar para poner sus nuevos peluches. La Campeona Pókemon nota que la cama es muy cómoda y tibia, sin duda debía serlo. En invierno, la temperatura en el pueblo a veces llegaba a los 3 ºC

Cynthia: Tu cuarto es muy agradable, me gusta, n_n . Solo me preocupa la temperatura de invierno _ [aunque se ve muy linda en ese abrigo rosado, y con su gorrito se ve aún más tierna], ¿Dónde pondrás tus peluches? ^_^

Dawn: Buena pregunta, ¿Qué tal en la repisa que está sobre la cabecera de la cama? -se acerca a la repisa y trata de ponerlos por tipo, fuego, planta y normal respectivamente- listo, ¿A que mi cama también es muy cómoda?

Cynthia: Para una individual, diría que es muy cómoda, si, y veo que es muy tibia, ¿En serio no tienes problemas para dormir con esas temperaturas de invierno? -decía aún boca-abajo al tiempo que se giraba- tu recámara es muy agradable y limpia -pero en ello, el estómago de Dawn emite un pequeño gruñido- Creo que es hora de comer xD ^/^

Ambas bajan y descubren que ya la mesa está puesta, sirviendo carne y pollo asados, arroz blanco, sushi y camarones empanizados. De bebidas, aguas frescas y algunos refrescos. Como en la mesa del comedor ya no hubo espacio para Ash, Brook, Lucas y Paul, ellos juntaron la pequeña mesa de la sala y la acercaron a la cocina, pero aún así, comieron muy a gusto. Los temas de conversación eran las investigaciones que realizaban Oak y Rowan, así como también algunas de las hazañas de Johana en sus días de Gran Coordinadora Pókemon. Sin duda se la habían pasado muy bien, y la festejada ya estaba abriendo los regalos que Ash y Brook le dieron, que sin duda, le serían muy útiles en su viaje, silenciosamente oscurecía poco a poco

Todos notaron lo alegre que Dawn estaba con los regalos que le habían dado, pero cuando le preguntaron por la echa en que iniciaría su viaje a otras regiones, ella solo respondía que aún no se decidía por la fecha . Naturalmente, no todos estaban 100% felices con eso. La musa dorada estaba alegre de que ella se pusiera a prueba como entrenadora en otras regiones, pero ello significaría dejar de verla por un tiempo y eso en el fondo era lo que más le inquieta

Dawn: Descuiden, aún me quedan cosas por hacer en Sinnoh, pero en cuanto inicie mi viaje, tengan por seguro que les avisaré n_n

Johana: Oh que bien cielo, me alegra oír eso, ¿A que la comida estuvo rica? -esperaba conocer la opinión de los invitados-

Leon: Excelente diría yo, sin duda estuvo deliciosa -comentaba alegre, había dejado su plato casi como recién lavado, al igual que Ash y Lucas-

Rowan: Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo de esta calidad, sin duda fue un buen festín, ¿Quién cocinó todo esto?

Johana: Entre Cynthia, Brook-kun y yo lo preparamos todo, me alegra que le haya gustado -causando que la rubia se apenara-

Paul: Sin duda debo admitir que ha sido lo mejor que he comido en meses, -mirando su reloj se da cuenta que ya son las 7 pm- Oh, el tiempo pasa volando, ya se me hace tarde, debo acabar unos pendientes, Gracias por la comida Señora Johana -está por retirarse, pero recuerda el 'verdadero' motivo por el que vino a la fiesta- Etto, Rowan-San, se me pidió que le entregara un paquete, de parte de Oak-San y Elm-San

Rowan: Oh, gracias Paul, Leon, ¿Podrías cargarlo por favor? -el asistente lo toma y vuelve a lado del profesor- cuídate Paul, recuerda que a estas horas puede ser peligroso pasear al aire libre -el peli purpura asiente y saca un Staraptor- Le notificaré a Oak que lo he recibido en cuanto llegue a mi laboratorio -le dice antes de que despegue del pueblo- Bien, supongo que nosotros debemos retirarnos Leon. Johana, gracias por invitarnos, Cynthia, cuídate. Los veo luego chicos, andando -el y su asistente salen rumbo a Sandgem Town

Brook: Bien, supongo que nosotros deberemos retirarnos Ash. Supongo que esta noche te quedarás en casa, ¿No es así, Dawn?

Dawn: Si, ustedes irán al Centro Pókemon de Jubiline City ¿No?, cuídense n_n, -Lucas y su madre se une a la serie de despedidas, dejando a las 3 féminas solas en la casa- Etto, Cynthia-chan.. ¿Tu también te irás, u.u?

Cynthia: Si, debo regresar a casa, descuida, segura que mañana, además no creo que sea conveniente que me quede, no deseo causar molestias, además debes acostarte temprano


	15. Capítulo 14 'Preparativos'

Brook: Bien, supongo que nosotros deberemos retirarnos Ash. Supongo que esta noche te quedarás en casa, ¿No es así, Dawn?

Dawn: Si, ustedes irán al Centro Pókemon de Jubilife City ¿No?, cuídense n_n, -Lucas y su madre se une a la serie de despedidas, dejando a las 3 féminas solas en la casa- Etto, Cynthia-chan.. ¿Tu también te irás, u.u?

Cynthia: Si, debo regresar a casa, descuida, segura que mañana, además no creo que sea conveniente que me quede, no deseo causar molestias, además debes acostarte temprano Dawn

Johana: Pero ya esta anocheciendo, además es peligroso que te vayas a estas horas –trató de convencer la de que se quedara a dormir, pero no pudo, además de que Dawn argumentó que solo habían 2 camas en la casa, y no deseaba dejar que Cynthia durmiera en el sillón-

Cynthia: En serio, le agradezco la oferta, pero puedo arreglármelas para ir sola a Heart Town

Johana: Que pena, bueno, cuídate mucho. Yo recogeré la mesa, en cuanto acabe, dormiré. Dawn, ¿Porque no acompañas a Cynthia a la puerta? -la menor rápidamente se aferra al brazo de su 'Sempai' y caminan lentamente a la salida del pueblo, casi entrando en la ruta 201-

Dawn: Gracias por haber venido y haberme traído, Cynthia-Sempai, Etto, Shirona-Sama, hay etto, yo. /

Cynthia: Shirona-Sama xD, ese es nuevo n_n. Descuida, no tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho, creo que soy yo la que debería estar agradecida. Por cierto, tu madre es una persona muy agradable, me agradó poder conocerla n_n. ¡Militoc, Sal! -llamando al pókemon sobre el cual llegaron ambas volando- Bueno, supongo que yo aquí me despido

Sin embargo, antes de que la rubia se monte por completo en el hermoso dragón hembra, Dawn sorpresivamente le da un muy fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, que por error rozó el lóbulo de su oreja, al contacto, la mayor reacciona rodeándola con sus brazos y ofreciéndole sus senos como un soporte para la cabeza de la pequeña

Dawn: Sin duda, el mejor regalo que pude recibir fue tu compañía, Cynthia-Sempai n/n en estos 2 días, espero que pueda seguir ayudándome con mi entrenamiento n_n

Cynthia: Descuida.. ya te había dicho que no importa para que sea, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti ^w^, ahora descansa, mañana me llamas si necesitas algo

Dawn: ¡Hai! n/n -bajo la luz de la luna llena, cada una podía apreciar el brillo en los ojos de la otra y un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas comenzaba a invadir sus rostros al tiempo que se acercaban lentamente, muy lentamente, pero el momento es interrumpido, pues la madre de la joven Hikari la llama. Afortunadamente para ellas, la menor estaba detrás de la rubia, así que no se podía apreciar mucho de la escena y se sueltan rápidamente del abrazo tras la sorpresa-

Cynthia: Buenas noches Dawn-chan n_n -sale volando a toda prisa, con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza, que parecía que le podría dar un infarto [Estuve.. apunto de.. ¡NOOOO!, no puedo pensar en eso, ¡Por Arceus-sama!, ¡Su madre estuvo cerca de vernos!, espero que el ángulo de la ventana sea una ventaja para nosotros, sin duda, sentía que la vida se me iba por la garganta cuando oí la voz de Johana-San]

La menor también estaba sorprendida, aunque estaba muy confundida por la cercanía de sus rostros, creyó que fue ella la única que acercaba sus labios a los de Cynthia. Y con el recuerdo de la imagen de si ídolo femenino bajo la luz de la luna, regresaba a su casa con una sonrisa brillante. Pronto abre los regalos de Ash y Brook y descubre que le serían muy útiles si es que iniciaría otro viaje, pero para conocer otras regiones. Se cambia y ya una vez que trae puesta su pijama, se mete en la cama, liberando a Infernape y a Piplip, deseándoles buenas noches. Como estaban en su casa, podían andar libremente.

El primate Luchador-Fuego, sin esperar orden alguna, usa su naturaleza para mantener un poco tibia el área entre las habitaciones de su entrenadora y su madre, pues el ya había sentido lo duro que a veces podía ser el clima en las noches en el pueblo cuando el era un Chimchar y recordaba como Dawn lo abrigaba cariñosamente.. Piplup en su lenguaje le agradece el detalle y ambos hacen guardia en el pasillo. Las puertas de ambas habitaciones estaban emparejadas, para que el calor generado por el orgulloso pókemon hiciera más confortante el ambiente. Aún si se quedaba dormido, su corona de llamas no se apagaba, y procuró dormir sentado de tal forma, que no hubiera riesgo de incendio

Sin duda, esta noche Dawn dormiría plácidamente. No solo por el suave calor que su pókemon estaba dando, sino por el hecho de que sería primera en la que tuviera su primer 'sueño amoroso'. No era algo muy descabellado, solo era una escena similar a la de hace unos cuantos minutos, pero esta vez el beso se completaba. Se podría decir que aún es muy inocente.. aunque en sus sueños recordaba esas caricias que le hicieran estremecerse en la mañana

La que no es nada inocente es Cynthia, quien en cuanto llegó a su casa, rápidamente corrió hasta su cuarto, en donde se encerró y no tenía planes de salir. La noche anterior tuvo graves problemas internos, tras ciertos contactos, que fácilmente serían catalogados de tipo sexual con Dawn que pusieron a prueba su voluntad y auto-control. Afortunadamente, para ella, ahora que estaba sola, podría satisfacerse a sí misma. Hizo lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer; dejar que su mente divagara en el mundo de las fantasías sexuales e imaginar cientos de escenarios posibles, en los que ella y la joven Hikari intimaran románticamente

Se sentía sucia, depravada, loca incluso. Pero necesitaba eso, dejar que su cuerpo satisficiera esa necesidad básica, que era la 'satisfacción' sexual. Dejando que sus manos actuaran por si mismas, jadeando gimiendo el nombre de su amada varias veces

Mientras tanto, en SunnyShore City, Se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para la fiesta, Gardenia y Candice estaban organizando los detalles, como el hotel donde se hospedarían los invitados, la reunión de los ingredientes para los festines que se servirían durante los 3 días (el viernes llegan los invitados, pero la fiesta se iniciaría el sábado) y los preparativos del salón de fiestas de la mansión de Volkner. Y justo cuando acaban con los preparativos de esa noche, es cuando la hiperactiva entrenadora es sorprendida por unas manos finas cubiertas por unos delicados guantes blancos tapan sus ojos

Candice: Oh, espera, ¿Quien eres? -el perfume de esos elegantes guantes le es familiar, pero no logra recordar de quien es

¿?: Quien diría que te ves más adorable bajo la luz de la luna llena -le susurra al oído-

Candice: Fantina-San, no me sorprendas de esa manera / -pero la musa púrpura la toma de la cintura con ambas manos-

Fantina: ¿Oh, acaso alguien te ha robado el corazón, para que andes distraída? -le ronroneaba al oído, causando que la menor se sonrojara e hiciera pucheros- ¿Nunca te han dicho que te ves súper adorable cuando haces pucheros? ^w^

Candice: / ¿Porque siempre me sorprendes de esa manera?, ¿Y que te trae que vengas de Heart Town a la SunnyShore?

Fantina: Ah, nada en particular, el simple gesto de venir a verte n_n -finalmente la suelta- dime, ¿Ya acabaste por hoy?

Candice: Si, supongo que sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? [¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que ella se me acerca de esa manera?, ¡No!, yo quiero a Dawn, yo quiero a Dawn.. yo..] -a decir verdad, la entrenadora tipo hielo estaba confusa-

Fantina: Simple curiosidad, además.. Quería saber si podría enterarme de alguna sorpresa de la fiesta

Candice: ¡De eso nada!, todo lo relacionado con la fiesta es confidencial, lo sabrás cuando vengas a la fiesta -finalmente se suelta del agarre- Por cierto, creí que estarías con Cynthia, supe que ahora está viviendo en Heart Town

Fantina: Si, iba a saludarla, pero no estaba. Supongo que mañana iré a ver si está, por cierto, ¿Irás a SnowPoint City a estas horas?, ¿No crees que es muy peligroso para una lindura como tú?

Candice: Hasta crees que me iré a estas horas a mi casa, no, Volkner me está hospedando una de las habitaciones de su hotel, a mí y a Gardenia n_n

Fantina: ¿Oh, en serio?, ¿Y porque no me llevas a ver tu habitación un rato? -preguntó con el tono más inocente que pudo hacer, sin mencionar que sus gestos faciales eran de la misma naturaleza-

Candice: Ni en broma, de seguro me haces una de tus 'inocentes bromas' /, además, aún tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano, pero agradezco el detalle de haber venido a verme n_n, buenas noches Fantina-Sempai –le da un beso en la mejilla para luego ingresar al edificio de hospedaje- [¿Es mi imaginación, o desde hace unos meses, ella se pone demasiado cariñosa conmigo?] -analizaba el 'extraño' comportamiento de la aspirante a nueva 'Maestra en coordinación Pókemon'-

Mientras tanto, la entrenadora tipo hierba, sale de la sala 'sorpresa' y alcanzó a ver la forma en la que Candice se despidió de su colega en la Liga Sinnoh, pero no le diría nada al respecto a alguna persona. No obstante, trataría de charlar con Fantina al respecto, mientras la última, aprovecha para registrarse en el hotel y descansar.

Ya en la sala de control del salón de eventos, Volkner estaba supervisando los detalles del equipo de sonido, mientras Roark le estaba ayudando a finalizar los detalles de una gran piscina que medía 30 x 70 metros y con una profundidad de 20 metros, sería una fiesta privada de 2 días, así que si el rubio iba a invitar a un estimado de al menos 52 personas, debía armarla en grande. La fiesta sería en una isla privada de la familia a unos 70 km de SunnyShore City, para garantizar privacidad. Roark entra al cuarto de control y ve al anfitrión acabando los detalles del día

Roark: Parece que la piensas armar en grande, y no dudo que lo logres, pero, debo preguntar, ¿Acaso quieres que la fiesta sea desenfrenada?, es decir, estoy viendo los planes que tienes para el evento y creo que son buenos, DEMASIADO buenos, pero…, ¿Crees que a todos les guste?, es decir, ciertas partes…

Volkner: Estoy muy consciente de ello, sobre esta zona, solo se lo comentaremos a ciertas personas, puede que a los maestros no les sea 100% agradable esta sorpresa, pero seguro que a los jóvenes si que nos agradará este segmento de la fiesta xD, además, te recuerdo que con los hoteles que tenemos aquí, los que gusten ya descansar y dormir, lo pueden hacer con todos los lujos posibles, sin contar que los estadios Pókemon sin duda serán una gran atracción

Roark: Y yo que pensaba que eras serio y reservado, y veo que también puedes 'desencadenarte' de vez en cuando, ¿Acaso deseas impresionar a alguien, viejo amigo?, ¿Acaso se trata de esa chica de Jotho 'amiga' tuya?

Volkner: Tanto impresionarla no, pero si darle una sorpresa, y si, ella es una amiga, ella ya tiene novio, se llama Lance, y el es de Kanto, por si pensabas que planeaba ligar con ella -el minero en jefe de Oreburg City se desilusiona-

Roark: ¿De Kanto?, ¿Qué no es la misma región de la que viene Ash Ketchum? -el rubio le responde asintiendo con la cabeza- pues veo que Ash será probablemente, el único que conozca a todos los invitados, vaya suerte la de ese chico. Y ahora que mencionas los estadios…¿Cuántos hiciste en toda la isla?, vi al menos unos 4 de camino a este hotel junto a papá

Volkner: Son 7 en total, pero cada uno puede ser de 2 tipos de campo diferente, por lo que por condiciones de igualdad, nadie se quejará, lo mejor de esta fiesta es que tendrá varias partes [alberca con comida asada, discoteca, playa, peleas pókemon, juegos de mesa, alguno que otro concurso de coordinación pókemon, y algo de entretenimiento maduro xD], sin duda sería interesante una batalla entre campeones pókemon, claro que solo por diversión, aunque según Ash, a su parecer, Cynthia es la más dura de los 4, lástima que los de la región Isshu no vengan, supongo que será para la próxima. Por cierto, Brega y Manati ayudaron con los estadios y la alberca también

Roark: Ok.. veo que lo haz planeado muy fríamente, pero, si no es para ligar con Jazmine, a que es con Dawn, ¿Verdad que tengo razón? -recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del joven Electro, a veces apodado 'Denji'- ok, tomaré eso como un no Q_Q

Volkner: De nuevo te equivocas, no niego que es linda, pero soy mayor que ella, además, a mí me gusta otra chica n_n, ¿Quién es?, te dejaré con la duda amigo mío, por ahora acabemos con esto y mañana le seguimos, quiero que todo este terminado antes del jueves, para que el viernes vayan llegando los invitados y el sábado empezar la fiesta [además, de que quiero darme tiempo para practicar mi 'show']


	16. Capítulo 15 'Confianza'

Roark: Ok.. veo que lo haz planeado muy fríamente, pero, si no es para ligar con Jazmine, a que es con Dawn, ¿Verdad que tengo razón? -recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del joven Electro, a veces apodado 'Denji'- ok, tomaré eso como un no Q_Q

Volkner: De nuevo te equivocas, no niego que es linda, pero soy mayor que ella, además, a mí me gusta otra chica n_n, ¿Quién es?, te dejaré con la duda amigo mío, por ahora acabemos con esto y mañana le seguimos, quiero que todo este terminado antes del jueves, para que el viernes vayan llegando los invitados y el sábado empezar la fiesta [además, de que quiero darme tiempo para practicar mi 'show']

El dúo de jóvenes hombres sale habiendo acabado los preparativos del turno. Mañana seguirían con las labores técnicas, por lo que ambos toman rumbos diferentes, pero con un destino similar; habitaciones propias en el hotel. Todos dormían tras una larga jornada de trabajo.

Un nuevo día comienza para la musa púrpura y lo empieza bañándose y aprovechando para llamar a Cynthia, pues debía platicar algo con ella, al principio no le contesta.. lo intenta de nuevo, nada, no es hasta la tercera llamada, que finalmente logra contestar la llamada, aunque su voz se oía pesada, como si no hubiera podido dormir mucho, aunque la rubia no podría haber tenido un 'mejor sueño', si es que por sueño se puede considerar una fantasía sexual

Cynthia: Moshi Moshi, ¿Quién habla? [¿Quién podría llamarme a esta horas?]

Fantina: Moshi Moshi Cynthia, disculpa si te desperté, creo que te llamaré más tarde -se disculpa al notar el cansancio en la voz que le contesta-

Cynthia: No, no, descuida, además, que debo levantarme, por cierto, ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Fantina: Pues quería saber que pasó contigo, desde antier traté de contactarte, pero parecía que no estabas en tu casa, te llamé varias veces y no respondías

Cynthia: Ah, je je.. eso.. etto, verás.. Antier estuve fuera casi todo el día, pues fui de compras con Dawn-chan, y ayer fue su cumpleaños /

Fantina: Con razón no te encontraba, ¿Ayer fue su cumpleaños?, de haber sabido, le hubiera dado un regalo, ¿Y que le diste por cierto?

Cynthia: Un celular, para que pueda estar siempre en contacto con sus amigos ºwº

Fantina: ¿Con sus amigos?, ¿No querrás decir 'contigo'? xD -causando que la campeona contenga el aliento por unos segundos, pero luego la joven peli purpura retoma la palabra- sabes que solo bromeo, supongo que hoy también andarás con ella, ¿No es así?

Cynthia: Si, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?, pero cambiando el tema, ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?

Fantina: Ah si, sobre eso… no es algo que se pueda discutir por teléfono, pensaba que hoy podríamos charlar un rato, pero me comentaste que irías con Dawn…

Cynthia: Bueno.. no quedamos nada para hoy, supongo que si podría verte, deja le mando un mensaje a Dawn diciéndole que hoy no podremos salir de compras

Fantina: ¿De compras o en una cita?, no creas que mi 'intuición' solo se debe a mi talento, de camino a SunnyShore City, me encontré con la oficial Jenny, quien me comentó lo sucedido en el centro pókemon de Jubilife City, ¡Picarona! -se ríe unos cuantos segundos y Cynthia está por protestar algo pero es interrumpida-, es una broma, aunque creo que soy la menos indicada para hablar de esas cosas u_u

Cynthia: ¿A que te refieres con eso? [no creo que ella sepa algo sobre lo que siento por Dawn, pero.. ¿A que se refería con eso de?] -haciendo alusión a la última frase de su gran amiga- bueno olvídalo, te veo luego, ¿En donde quieres que nos veamos?

Fantina: Pues si gustas, podría ir a tu casa, en estos momentos estoy hospedada en el hotel de Volkner, ok, te veo luego, iré a desayunar, bye-bee n_n -ambas musas finalizan la llamada y la hospedada se viste y arregla para bajar a recepción e informarse en que comedor desayunarían sus colegas. Sin incluir a Fantina, la mayoría los Gym Leaders que se hospedaron en el hotel, van a uno de los tantos comedores, para desayunar previamente al inicio de la jornada, y justo cuando todos iban a ir a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, Volkner da un breve discurso

Volkner: Antes que nada, déjenme agradecerles nuevamente por la ayuda para la fiesta, en verdad, lo aprecio mucho chicos, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán

Byron: Descuida chico, ya llevaba rato que no te veíamos tan alegre, supongo que desde tu batalla con esa chica, recobraste tu espíritu de lucha

Gardenia: Estoy impaciente por la fiesta, ya quiero que lleguen los invitados, será emocionante

Candice: Ya somos 2 n_n, pero por ahora, a comer, gracias por el desayuno ¡Ittadakimasu! -estaba empezando, cuando el sonido de unos tacones pisando el suelo desvía la atención de los presentes al pasillo y sale la líder de Heart Town, elegante como siempre, a la entrenadora tipo hielo, casi se le atora el bocado en la garganta-

Fantina: Hola chicos, Byron-San, Volkner-San, ¿Cómo han estado?

Volkner: Oh Fantina, me informaron que apenas anoche te hospedaste, ¿Acaso Heart Town te aburrió un poco?

Fantina: Se podría decir, aunque me intriga más la fiesta, por cierto, ¿Vas a invitar a Dawn a la party?

Volkner: Claro, a ella y a sus amigos, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Fantina: Porque se me ocurrió una gran idea.. ¿Qué tal si todos le damos un regalo el día de su fiesta, Volkner-San? ^_^

Brega: Por mí no hay problema, pero… ¿Su cumpleaños cae el mismo día de la fiesta? -preguntó dudosa- [no recuerdo exactamente cuando es su cumpleaños, pero estoy segura que no es el sábado ni el domingo]

Fantina: No. Su cumpleaños fue antier, pero apenas ayer en su pueblo le hicieron una pequeña fiesta, lo sé porque me lo comentó Cynthia-San por teléforno

Volkner: Bueno, si ella te lo dijo, supongo que es cierto, por mi no hay problema, pero chicos, ¿Están ustedes de acuerdo? -esperando que todos compartieran su opinión-

Manati: Claro, la súper novata merece un regalo de cumpleaños, jeje, esta fiesta pinta para ser un mega-evento, oye, ya que estás, aquí, ¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotros? -la coordinadora acepta a invitación y todos retoman sus asientos e ingieren los alimentos-

Poco después de quedar satisfechos, varios se dirigen a los estadios para ver el avance en las obras, mientras que Fantina estaba por salir de la mansión cuando la oriunda de Eterna City la detiene

Gardenia: Etto, Fantina, perdona que aparezca así de repente, pero.. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Fantina: Disculpa Gardy, pero tengo prisa, tengo un compromiso. Si gustas, podemos hablar en la tarde, ¿Te parece? Volveré en unas horas n_n

Gardenia: Ok, lamento la interrupción de tus asuntos -tratando de no verse muy decepcionada, cosa que apenas logra- Te espero en la recepción del hotel n_n

Fantina: Agradezco tu comprensión, y me parece un buen lugar, ok, bye ^_^ -sale corriendo rumbo a Pastoria City y de hay tomar una ruta a su pueblo natal- [me pregunto de que querrá hablar Gardenia conmigo.. bueno supongo que lo sabré más tarde]

Gardenia: [¿A dónde se dirige ahora?, bueno, al menos ya tengo un momento para platicar con ella.] -se dirige al cuarto de sonido, para ver a su novio- Roark-Kun, ¿Qué haces? ^_^

Roark: No me espantes así. Gardy-chan Q_Q, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy instalando las bocinas y el equipo de sonido, para la sala del DJ, se supone que debe estar listo para hoy en la tarde, si gustas, podemos comer juntos n_n

Gardenia: Si, eso me gustaría, por cierto, veo que 'mi suegro' se está divirtiendo en la construcción de los estadios y otras edificaciones, junto a Manati-Sempai y a Brega

Roark: Si, el viejo se la pasa en grande xD, bueno. Creo que es hora de regresar al trabajo, de algo me sirve ser el jefe de las minas de carbón y otros metales xD -presumido le dice tiernamente su chica antes de salir del lugar y dejarlo trabajar a gusto-

Ya en Heart Town, Fantina pasa directo a la mansión de Cynthia, y toca el timbre para que la campeona salga y la dentro de la casa, la rubia sirve 2 tazas de café negro dándole una a su invitada mientras toman asiento en la sala

Cynthia: Y dime.. ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?, por que dudo que vengas a hablar de la fiesta, supongo que el tema de conversación será Dawn -deduce con un muy sutil toque de molestia en su voz-

Fantina: Algo por el estilo. Antes de empezar.. sabes que te considero una hermana, y siempre nos hemos apoyado.. bueno -respirando muy profundamente- quiero preguntarte algo…

Cynthia: Adelante, ¿Qué deseas saber? [aunque puedo tener una idea de que es lo que quiere preguntar] -le autoriza con un pesimismo muy delicado-

Fantina: ¿Cuál es tu relación con Dawn?, ¿Acaso es algo romántico? –la musa dorada queda muda al escuchar los cuestionamientos, pero trata de no verse perturbada-

Cynthia: Bueno… es solo una amiga.. -pero su amiga le mira directamente a los ojos, sin creer en esa respuesta-, ¿Porque?, ¿Acaso ella te gusta? -trata de no sonar celosa, pero no tiene mucho éxito-

Fantina: No exactamente u/u -Cynthia se queda perpleja nuevamente- es cierto que es muy linda y que varios chics se mueren por salir con ella, pero a mí me gusta otra persona

Cynthia: ¿Huh?, si no te gusta ella, entonces, ¿Quién te ha robado el corazón? -ahora se siente más aliviada- [Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver MÍ Dawn en todo esto?

Fantina: Ese es el problema.. se que ambas tenemos 'gustos raros' -haciendo alusión a su preferencia por las chicas- pero.. creo que lo que siento no está bien..

Cynthia: ¿Y eso a que se debe?, ¿Acaso te gusta una mujer mayor xD?, o…. º_O [OMG], Fantina.. ¿A ti.. te gusta una chica menor verdad?

Fantina: Si, quiero decir.. ¡ESPERA!, ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Acaso has estado espiándome o?... ¡Ajá!, ¡LO SABÍA!, ¡A ti te gusta Dawn! -causando que su amiga tomara un muy fuerte rubor-, con razón sonaste celosa cuando la mencioné a ella

Cynthia: Si ya lo sabías, ¿¡PARA QUE LA MENCIONAS! _ [genial, ahora ella descubrió mi secreto Q_Q], sigo sin entender que tiene que ver ella en tu problema

Fantina: Ese es el problema.. me gusta una chica similar a ella Q_Q . TT-TT.. Candy-chan /


	17. Capítulo 15 'Parte 2'

Cynthia: ¿Te refieres a Candice?, wow…eso es algo… que no me esperaba [Vaya sorpresa. No solo me descubrió, si no que me entero que no soy la única 'monstruo' Q_Q. No se si eso es bueno o malo TT-TT] etto.. agradezco la confianza y la discreción, pero.. ya que en ese aspecto ambas estamos iguales, debo preguntar, ¿Exactamente a que has venido?, es decir…

Fantina: Cindy-chan.. ¿Tu que planeas hacer respecto a tu situación?,, quiero decir.. ¿Le dirías a Dawn lo que sientes por ella o.. piensas guardarte el secreto?

Cynthia: ….. ¿Viniste a pedirme consejo, cierto? -asiente su amiga- Bueno… no lo he pensado aún.. aunque creo que si le diría, más no pronto.. quiero esperar un poco más, pero en tu caso.. podrías decirle y arriesgarte a perder su amistad, o guardarte el secreto y tratar de soportarlo… te sugiero que primero trates de socializar aún más con ella, ver que detalles le gustan o que le desagrada, tu sabes, para ver si es posible que haya algo más que amistad

Fantina: Vaya, gracias ^w^, aunque por la forma en la que me aconsejaste, puedo sospechar que eso a ti si te dio mas que resultados, venga, cuéntame con detalles lo que has pasado estos 2 días con ella

Cynthia: Puedo decírtelo, pues confío en ti, pero.. antes de eso debo saber algo.. ¿Desde cuando tú ya sospechabas que me gustaba Dawn?

Fantina: Desde que me platicaste de tu encuentro con ella en las afueras de Eterna City, en ese tiempo lo mío solo era una bizarra teoría, pero cuando vi lo del Monte Crown, y la ceremonia de tu re-coronación, pude notar que la veías con total devoción, y puedo decir que ella hacía lo mismo, en mi opinión, ustedes 2 harían una buena pareja

Cynthia: Wow.. ¿Tan transparente soy? Q_Q, debo ser más discreta TT-TT [el problema es que me dio la impresión de que 'Candy-chan' ¬_¬ quiere algo con mi Dawn _]

Fantina: Descuida, solo yo pude notar eso, los demás estaban muy interesados en ver como Ash 'limpiaba la mesa' [En serio, ¿Ese chico tiene estómago de Snorlax o que? o.o] si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero -_-

Cynthia: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, si xD, bueno… verás, todo comenzó la noche de ante-antier -le relata desde la llamada nocturna de Dawn hasta la mañana en que desayunaron en el Centro Pókemon y el incidente de 'sus fan-girls'-

Fantina: Vaya, no quisiera haber estado en ese momento. Por cierto.. dices que Candy-chan fue a verlas. ¿Solo fue a avisarles de la fiesta de Volkner? -sonando ansiosa-

Cynthia: Si [no puedo decirle que me sentí celosa por el abrazo que le dio a Dawn, eso complicaría más las cosas…] y luego nosotras nos fuimos de compras n_n, aunque salimos con las manos vacías xD, en general me la pasé bien ºwº /

Fantina: Cuéntame más, ¿Que pasó después?, ¡Que envidia!, ¡Tu ya tuviste una cita de 2 días con tu amada!

Cynthia: No fue una cita de 2 días, bueno.. / algo de eso parecía. Después de desayunar e ir de compras, fuimos a mi casa, Dawn me solicitó ayuda para su entrenamiento, al parecer hará un viaje a otras regiones Q_Q

Fantina: Wow.. a excepción de a tu abuela, nunca habías cocinado para alguien más, pero supongo que hay más historia que narrar, ¿Cierto?

Cynthia: No seas impaciente, además.. ten en cuenta que no te daré TODOS los detalles [si le digo lo que pasó en la cama al amanecer, me mata Q_Q] Después de la batalla, comimos en mi casa, me quedó rica la comida ºwº

Fantina: Apuesto a que mimabas a Dawn a cada rato, ojalá yo tuviera la misma suerte con Candy-chan. Regresando al tema, perdona si la pregunta es algo indiscreta, pero.. esa noche hubo una fuerte tormenta aquí en la ciudad, y dudo que hayas dejado que ella regresara al Centro Pókemon de Jubilife City.. dime.. ¿Durmieron juntas?

Cynthia: Bueno… / yo… argh!, ¡Te juro que si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto te mato! -le amenaza muy avergonzada, tanto que no la mira a los ojos- si, dormí con ella, pero.. no era algo planeado en un principio

Fantina: ¿Y eso porque?, ¿Acaso no querías dormir junto a ella?, Ero-Cindy

Cynthia: ¿¡Insinúas que soy una pervertida! -recibe una gran sonrisa como respuesta- ¡ARGH, SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍ DECIRTE NADA EN UN PRINCIPIO! Q_Q [lo peor de todo, es que ella tiene razón TT-TT] Solo te diré que dormimos juntas a causa de los rayos que asustaron a Dawn-chan. Además solo dormimos, no hubo nada

Fantina: [Bueno, no la 'pasaron' tan bien como creí esa noche]Pero ahora tengo una duda. ¿Si ella no te había dicho nada de su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

Cynthia: Fue precisamente al día siguiente, ella llamó a su madre y me invitó a ir a su casa.. y conocí a Johana Hikari, es muy amable y alegre. Entendí por que Dawn es una lindura de chica

Fantina: Oh, conociendo a la 'suegra' xD -sonríe con picardía-, eres rápida, y supongo que para tu buena suerte le caíste muy bien -la rubia le sonríe triunfante- Y hay te enteraste supongo -la rubia repite el gesto anterior- vaya, casi 3 días de 'romance' con Dawn y te ganaste a la suegra, solo faltó un beso para cerrar con broche de oro

Cynthia: Pues, debo admitir que me hubiera gustado _, pero creo que aún es muy pronto.. Es extraño, pero el hablar de esto con alguien de confianza hace que me sienta mejor -respira profundamente- arigatou ^w^

Fantina: Descuida, para eso están las amigas. Ya que hablamos de esto.. dime.. Antes de ir más lejos.. ¿No te gustaría estar segura de que lo tuyo con Dawn es viable?, es decir.. tantear el terreno

Cynthia: ¿A que te refieres con 'tantear el terreno'? -cuestionó muy intrigada y en desacuerdo con el termino usado pos su amiga-

Fantina: Es muy simple. Trata de descubrir si siente celos cuando alguien se te acerque con intenciones de coqueteo, sea hombre o mujer, así sabrás si tienes o no oportunidad de conquistarla. O también tienes la opción de tratar de ser más detallista y 'romántica', así puede que logres enamorarla poco a poco, solo trata de no ser muy directa con la estrategia que tomes. Yo aún no me animo a hacer lo propio con Candice por razones personales, pero estoy segura que a ti si te dará buenos resultados

Cynthia: Pues.. lo pensaré, gracias por el consejo -en su rostro se forma una expresión de alivio-

Fantina: Pero recuerda, primero debes saber si a ella le gustan los chicos o las chicas, y dependiendo del resultado, podrás iniciar la 'seducción' -pero la dueña de la mansión comienza a reírse levemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Cynthia: Solo pensaba en lo irónica que es la situación, se supone que venías a pedirme consejos, pero parece que fui yo la que recibió ayuda ja ja ^w^, Pero basta de platicar sobre mis actividades en estos 3 días. Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha acontecido en tu existencia?

Fantina: Nada interesante, salvo mi reciente hospedaje en el hotel de Volkner, por ahora nada nuevo. Aunque puede que visite a la señora Hikari, ¡Es una leyenda viviente! ºwº [genial, ¿Ahora como le digo que por mi culpa los Gym Leaders le quieren hacer una fiesta sorpresa a su 'casi novia' sin que me mate Q_Q TT-TT?]. Pero esa visita esperará hasta después de la fiesta, además de que no quiero estresarme mucho. Quiero tener días tranquilos antes de la fiesta n_n

Cynthia: Buen punto, y hablado de la fiesta.. ¿Qué tal van con los preparativos?, si mal no recuerdo la fiesta es este sábado

Fantina: Pues varios de los Gym Leaders están ayudando en los preparativos desde hace algunos días, yo apenas llegué al hotel en el que se hospedarán los invitados. Supongo que tu y Hikari-chan irán juntas ¿No es así? -la responde positivamente la rubia- [me pregunto si debería decirle lo de los 'regalos sorpresa' que Volkner y los demás planean obsequiarle a Dawn] -pero nota que el rostro de su gran amiga se torna reflexivo- Aún hay cosas que no me haz contado

Cynthia: ¿Cómo que, por ejemplo? -tratando de sonar lo más normal que pudo, pero en vano es su esfuerzo-

Fantina: Se que al igual que yo, eres muy perceptiva, y por ese rostro que pusiste, puedo intuir que recordaste algo desagradable, lo cual me extraña, pues por la forma en que me contabas los hechos, tuviste casi 3 días perfectos, y hay radica la importancia del 'casi'

Cynthia: Uffff u_u, bueno hay algo… creí que no era algo de importancia, pero no dejo de pensar en ello. Durante nuestro paseo de compras, casi parecíamos ser el centro de toda mirada que nos viera.. Claro, no puedo quejarme, mi fama me precede -tratando de sonar presumida, pero eso no convence a la peli púrpura-, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Fantina: Nada, a mi no me engañas.. algo en esas miradas te tiene inquieta, ¿Que es?, ¿Acaso serán celos de que algunos chicos miren con admiración a Hikari-chan?, ¿O fue algo similar al incidente en el centro pókemon?

Cynthia: No, lo del centro pokemon es diferente a eso.. No solo me miraban chicos, también chicas. -confiesa pesadamente- lo que me molestó es que también miraban a Dawn, y te juro Fanty-chan, que pude apreciar miradas llenas de lujuria hacia MÍ HIKARI por parte de algunas chicas…. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tuve contacto visual directo con algunas de ellas, pero eran extrañas..

Fantina: ¿Extrañas en que sentido, huh?, ¿O porque dices eso?

Cynthia: No eran miradas de rechazo o envidia.. Casi era como si me amenazaran por estar cerca de Dawn. Por unos momentos, incluso llegué a sospechar que estábamos siendo perseguidas, pero nunca se lo dije a ella, no quería asustarla, aunque solo yo tenía esa sensación

Fantina: Yo creo que te estás preocupando demasiado del asunto, a lo mejor solo estabas nerviosa por pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y para como eres de sobre protectora con ella ¬_¬, creo que esa fue la razón de tu ansiedad. Aunque no niego que siempre es bueno estar prevenida por si algo se llega a dar. Bien, creo que es hora de retirarme -ya eran cerca de las 3:00 pm- el tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas a gusto u.u -ambas se levantan de la sala y la campeona acompaña a la puerta a su amiga. Recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo ^_^

Cynthia: Arigatou ^/^, Ve con cuidado -finalmente su visita se aleja de la casa, hasta desaparecer de su vista- [Bueno, creo que fue algo productiva su visita n_n, ahora, ¿Debería ir con Dawn, o quedarme en casa?] -reflexionaba mientras iba a su cuarto a echarse en su cama- [Pero ya le había dicho que hoy no podría, tampoco quiero incomodarla a ella o a su madre, esperaré unos días más, debo darle privacidad, después de todo lleva tiempo que no está con su madre]

Ahora, en otro lugar, en alguna base subterránea secreta, un par de chicas se estaban uniformando y preparando su 'informe' a sus superiores

¿?: Así que esa rubia tiene la llave para poder cumplir la ambición del líder, solo es una Campeona Pókemon, no veo nada más que sea 'impresionante' -_-

¡!: Claro, solo que nosotros no cometeremos el mismo error que esos inútiles del Galaxy Team, No se que tan bueno era el plan de ese tal Cyrus era bueno, pero sus métodos eran de lejos discretos, facilitándole el trabajo a esas 2. Ahora solo nos queda esperar ordenes nuevas….. [pero me pregunto porque no nos quisieron decir si el líder era hombre o mujer?]


	18. Capítulo 16 'Dudas'

Cynthia: Arigatou ^/^, Ve con cuidado -finalmente su visita se aleja de la casa, hasta desaparecer de su vista- [Bueno, creo que fue algo productiva su visita n_n, ahora, ¿Debería ir con Dawn, o quedarme en casa?] -reflexionaba mientras iba a su cuarto a echarse en su cama- [Pero ya le había dicho que hoy no podría, tampoco quiero incomodarla a ella o a su madre, esperaré unos días más, debo darle privacidad, después de todo lleva tiempo que no está con su madre]

Ahora, en otro lugar, en alguna base subterránea secreta, un par de chicas se estaban uniformando y preparando su 'informe' a sus superiores

¿?: Así que esa rubia tiene la llave para poder cumplir la ambición del líder, solo es una Campeona Pókemon, no veo nada más que sea 'impresionante' -_-

¡!: Claro, solo que nosotros no cometeremos el mismo error que esos inútiles del Galaxy Team, No se que tan bueno era el plan de ese tal Cyrus, pero sus métodos eran de lejos discretos, facilitándole el trabajo a esas 2. Ahora solo nos queda esperar órdenes nuevas del nuevo jefe

En eso, aparece un hombre igualmente uniformado y las guía al aposento del líder. El par de chicas entran a una gran habitación con iluminación regular, teniendo en el centro una gran mesa y ven con algo de sorpresa y miedo un gran Persian sentado justo a unos 4 metros enfrente de ellas, mirándolas fijamente. Sin embargo, notan que al lado está una silla dándoles la espalda y detrás de si, una mano bastante delicada, de rasgos femeninos acaricia la cabeza del intimidante ser vivo

¿!: Supongo que han completado su trabajo, pásenme las fotos ahora mismo -ordenó serenamente y el hombre entrega un folder con el contenido deseado por la mujer detrás de la silla, quien lo abre con calma y se da su tiempo para analizar las fotos- [Vaya, estas chicas si que son fotogénicas, hicieron un buen trabajo, y veo que también fueron discretas, aunque en el rostro de esa rubia molesta, parece que algo sospechaba. En fin, no importa] Las felicito, hicieron un buen trabajo, llévalas al comedor y en cuanto acaben recibirán su recompensa, ahora retírense de inmediato

En la habitación, entra por la puerta del lado opuesto una joven de cabello verde, arrodillándose ante la mujer que tiene sentada enfrente de ella. Le tenía demasiada estima a esa mujer

¡?: Veo que esta muy alegre, Jefa / supongo que esas chicas hicieron un buen trabajo

¿!: Levántate Urano. Sabes que no exijo de tí esa clase de 'detalles' Y si, a decir verdad, superaron mis expectativas, juzga las fotos por ti misma -se las muestra a su subordinada de mayor confianza- Dime, ¿Qué te parecen?, se honesta

Urano: Bueno yo… pienso que son buenas, pero algunas parecen que fueron tomadas por unos pervertidos. Pero con esto casi podríamos confirmar que esas 2 son una pareja. Así que ella es la llave de todo su plan

¿!: Así es, pero aún es muy pronto para tomar medidas, pro lo pronto las dejaremos tranquilas, aprovechemos la calma para ganar tiempo, aunque supongo que a partir de este momento, tu empezarás a moverte

Urano: Pero, ¿Cómo haremos que la aún campeona de la liga nos ayude?, quiero decir, Cyrus lo intentó y no obtuvo resultados….

¿!: Descuida, ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto descansa y relájate, te necesito llena de energía cuando te toque entrar en acción, por ahora iré a mi salón privado. Cualquier cosa que necesiten los demás, arréglalo y si necesitas ayuda, avísame

Urano: Hai Jefa /, como usted ordene -se retira de inmediato- [se está comportando de manera muy extraña, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con ese plan secreto del que no me ha dicho nada ¿O.o?] -reflexiona mientras ingresa a su cuarto-

Ya entrando la musa plateada en su propia suite, recibe informes sobre los resultados de unas investigaciones arqueológicas, llevándose una decepción, aunque ya ella había supuesto dicho desenlace. Decide tomarlo con calma mientras se preparaba para descansar

¿!: Bueno, ya suponía que ellos no tendrían éxito en la búsqueda de esos datos, pero, al parecer, es un buen pretexto para usar esa otra 'alternativa' para poder extraer la información que necesito ja ja. Claro que estoy ansiosa, pero tendré que esperar para que esas chicas me den más información sobre ese par de 'novias' -repasando la situación antes de tomar una siesta-

Urano: Ok, supongo que por ahora, todo marcha a la perfección, si duda, nos fueron muy útiles esos planos que extrajimos de lo que quedó del escondite submarino de ese grupo, llamado Galaxy Team. Puede que ellos ahora se dediquen a fines productivos para la sociedad, pero eso puede servirnos a nosotros también, Jefa-Sama es impresionante / -se quita el uniforme de la organización y se dispone a dormir-

Y ahora, en otro lugar, una joven coordinadora peli púrpura se encontraba meditando cual sería su nueva acción o destino a visitar. Ya había hablado con su mejor amiga y casi hermana, así que supuso que saldría a pasear un poco más, pero luego recordó la petición de Gardenia

Fantina: [Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella, se veía algo seria. En fin, no tengo nada que perder, pero aún es muy temprano] -meditaba algo extrañada por la actitud de la aficionada a las flores- [Aunque podría también ir a ver a Dawn, y de paso, conocer a la legendaria coordinadora pókemon] -Ya se encontraba en las afueras de Heart Town- [Ok, lo he decidido, iré a ver a Dawn, y después regresaré al hotel para hablar con Gardy-san]

Mientras tanto, en casa de las Hikari, la mejor aspirante a nueva campeona le contaba a su madre todo lo que había pasado en su viaje, maravillada con tan solo recordar cada suceso, en especial los que involucraban a la musa dorada. Johana escuchaba con devoción a su hija. Hacía tiempo que no platicaban así, y sin duda, no había visto a su hija tan alegre en mucho tiempo

Johana: [Me alegra que mi hija esté tan feliz, pero no esperaba que su viaje hubiera sido tan peligroso..pero al parecer, mientras Cynthia esté junto a ella, podré estar tranquila.. no solo es un buen modelo a seguir para mi hija, también la cuida muy bien, n_n] Sin duda has tenido muchas aventuras, pero en algunas partes del relato parecías distraída… ¿Acaso un chico ha cautivado a mi pequeña?, ¡Vamos!, ¡No me lo estás contando todo!, si alguien va a salir con mi bebé, al menos debo saber quien es el afortunado, ¿Acaso es ese joven llamado Ash?

Dawn: ¡Mamá! / –se exalta por la atrevida insinuación de su madre-, Ash es sólo un amigo, además de que el ya tiene novia

Johana: ¿Entonces es Brook? [es buen cocinero, pero dudo que sea un buen novio], ¿Paul?... ¿Posiblemente es Lucas? -insinuaba divertida, cosa que solo avergonzaba aún más a su hija- Tu sabes, con eso de que es común que a veces se sea 'más que amigos'

Dawn: ¡No!, ¡No es ninguno de ellos!, además… ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorada?, el hecho de que a veces me distraiga, no significa que siempre tenga a alguien en mente -dijo sin pensar, pero luego se daría cuenta de su error- [¡Demonios!, caí en su juego, mamá nunca se detiene hasta saber lo que me pasa /]

Johana: Tu misma acabas de responder mi pregunta ^-^. Mi niña ya siente mariposas en su estomaguito, ¡kyaaaaa!, Debo saber quien tiene a mi bebé medio tontita xD

Dawn: Mamá Q/Q ¡Ya no soy una bebé!, ¡Tengo 16 años! -haciendo berrinche por los adjetivos que usó su madre-. Además, ¿Porque siempre quieres saber sobre ese tipo de cosas _? [lo peor es que ni yo misma aún se que siento exactamente Q_Q]

Johana: Es simple.. Eres mi hija, y me preocupa que estés algo inquieta n.n, no puedo obligarte a decírmelo todo, pues cada persona es libre de tener sus propios secretos, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo mi cielo n_n

Dawn: Gracias por tu comprensión mami n/n. Por cierto.. hace poco recibí un mensaje de Cynthia-chan diciendo que hoy no iremos de compras [Q_Q, aunque pensándolo bien, estuvimos inseparables, casi 3 días /]

Johana: Vaya, veo que te llevas muy bien con ella. Bueno, por ahora no insistiré más, pero prométeme que cuando te sientas segura, me dirás de quien se trata

Dawn: Mamá Q/Q, no puedo prometer eso.. [tal vez debería pedirle consejo a alguien, pero ¿A quien?] Bueno, iré a al lago un rato n_n, regreso luego ^-^

Johana: Ok, pero ve con cuidado. Recuerda venir antes de la comida ¿Ok?, y recuerda llevarte a tus pókemon por si acaso -le advierte nuevamente a su hija sobre los peligros de andar sin pókemon-

Dawn: Descuida, con Piplup es suficiente n_n [necesito despejar mi mente] Bueno, me retiro, te veo luego n_n -sale de la casa y se dirige al lago- [Necesito pensar en algo para distraerme.. puede que solo necesite despejar mi mente, y el lago es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco]

Sin embargo, durante el inicio de su estadía en el Lago, la aún campeona en Coordinación Pókemon esta llegando a SandGem Town, averiguando la ruta a TwinLeaf Town. Después de unos minutos ve a algunos aldeanos y busca información sobre la casa de Johana Hikari. Siendo atendida muy amablemente, se dirige a la cabaña más cercana al mini lago del sur del pueblo

Johana: [¿No es muy pronto para que Dawn regrese?, pero si se acaba de ir hace unos momentos] -pensando que era su hija la que llamaba a la puerta- Si, que necesita

Fantina: Oh cielos, ¡En verdad es usted!, ¡Johana Hikari en persona! ºwº ¡Yay!

Johana: Etto si [¿Una admiradora?], disculpa, ¿Quien eres tu?, aunque por tu forma de vestir, diría que eres una coordinadora, pasa n_n

Fantina: Oh etto.. gracias, Mi nombre es Fantina -apenas puede responder, pues está nerviosa- [debo decir que el parecido con su hija es asombroso] Etto.. disculpe si suena rara la pregunta, pero.. ¿No le extraña que una chica venga así como así? o/O, es decir…

Johana: Ja ja ja ja ja ja, no n.n. Además, por alguna extraña razón, tu rostro me es familiar… Pero pareces muy entusiasmada en conocerme, ¿Gustas una taza de té? -la musa púrpura asiente con algo de timidez, la dueña de la casa sale de la sala y regresa con 2 tazas del delicioso líquido- Sabes, mi hija acaba de salir hace unos momentos, puede que regrese en unos momen -no logra terminar, pues es interrumpida-

Fantina: ¿Dawn-chan se acaba de ir?, ¿A donde? -preguntó de inmediato al oír eso, sorprendiendo un poco a su anfitriona-

Johana: Oh vaya, con razón sabías en donde vivo xD, si eres amiga de mi hija, eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Pocas personas vienen a visitarme de vez en cuando -exceptuando a Rowan, a la madre de Lucas y los aldeanos de TwinLeaf Town- Sería algo difícil tener a tantas chicas queriendo entrar en el mundo de la coordinación pókemon xD. Y dime, ¿Haz entrado a algún concurso?

Fantina: De hecho soy la actual Campeona n_n -decía con orgullo-,y para mi es un honor conocer a una leyenda viviente del mundo pókemon como usted ^_^

Johana: Oh, así que eras tú la que estaba ese día en el coliseo de Heart Town cuando fui a ver a mi hija, ya veo n.n. Hace poco vinieron varios amigos de Dawn a su fiesta de cumpleaños [así que esta chica es la actual 'Reina'.. no me extraña que Dawn haya perdido contra ella, pero me sorprende que se lleve tan bien con mi hija xD]

Fantina: Si, Cynthia me conto algo de eso, sin duda su hija es muy apreciada en la élite del mundo pókemon en Sinnoh, supe que hasta Rowan-San vino a la fiesta

Johana: Oh así que también conoces a Cindy-chan xD, que bien. Pues si gustar ver a mi hija, te sugiero que vayas a la ruta 201, ahí hay un camino hacia el lago. Lo más seguro es que ella aún se encuentre en ese sitio.


	19. Capítulo 16 Parte 2

Fantina: De hecho soy la actual Campeona -decía con orgullo-, y para mi es un honor conocer a una leyenda viviente del mundo pókemon como usted.

Johana: Oh, así que eras tú la que estaba ese día en el coliseo de Heart Town cuando fui a ver a mi hija, ya veo n.n. Ayer vinieron varios amigos de Dawn a su fiesta de cumpleaños [así que esta chica es la actual 'Reina'.. no me extraña que Dawn haya perdido contra ella, pero me sorprende que se lleve tan bien con mi hija]

Fantina: Si, Cynthia me conto algo de eso, sin duda su hija es muy apreciada en la élite del mundo pókemon en Sinnoh, supe que hasta Rowan-San vino a la fiesta.

Johana: Oh así que también conoces a Cindy-chan xD, que bien. Pues si gustar ver a mi hija, te sugiero que vayas a la ruta 201, ahí hay un camino hacia el lago. Lo más seguro es que ella aún se encuentre en ese sitio. Dijo que tenía que pensar en algunas cosas.. Pero para mí que alguien la tiene tan distraída. Supongo que ella ya está en edad de interesarse en el sexo opuesto

Fantina: [O en el mismo] Oh de acuerdo, gracias por la información aunque puede que ella desee estar sola, otro día la veré, le agradezco que me haya recibido en su hogar -se dan un beso en la mejilla y se acercan a la puerta-, quizás luego venga a aprender algo, uno nunca sabe

Johana: Oh, me parece bien, ve con cuidado, pero antes toma -le entrega un pequeño pedazo de papel- Es el número telefónico de la casa, por si llegase a pasar algo, o para avisar cuando vengas xD

Fantina: Oh Arigatou, -lo toma y lo guarda en su bolso- Si ve a Rowan-San me lo saluda -ya la musa peli purpura sale del pueblo, pero en su camino en la ruta 201, decide ver a la hija de su antiguo (y aún actual) modelo a seguir- [Puede que descubra algo interesante]

Entra a lo que es una cueva, y al otro lado ve un gran lago, que a su vez en el centro tiene una isla con una caverna. Empieza a tratar de localizar visualmente a la pequeña novata pókemon y la encuentra sentada con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y con la mirada fija en esa caverna

Fantina: [Se ve pensativa, quizás le de una sorpresa] -pensaba en jugarle una pequeña broma, mientras sigilosamente se acerca por detrás- [será divertido ver como reacciona ji ji ji ji ji ji]

Pocos segundos después, Fantina la toma por detrás y con ambas manos y la rodea rápidamente, Al principio Dawn se asusta tanto que grita con fuerza, pero luego la elegante dama comienza a hacerle cosquillas rápidamente, y eso la tranquiliza un poco, pero aún no logra saber quien la está 'acosando'. No es unos pocos segundos después que decide soltarla, cayendo la menor al suelo de sentón y logra verla al voltearse

Dawn: ¡Fantina-San!, que, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿¡Y PORQUÉ ME ASUSTÓ DE ESA MANERA!?

Fantina: Perdóname Dawn-chan, pero te veías tan linda y algo triste, así decidí tratar de animarte

Dawn: Casi me da un infarto -haciendo pucheros aún en el suelo, algo alterada-, ¿Por qué todo mundo se divierte asustándome? -sentándose nuevamente- [o abrazándome como si fuese un muñeco de peluche]

Fantina: Ah, y sobre tu pregunta; vine porque quería conocer a tu madre, y ella me dijo donde estabas. Pero noté que estabas algo reflexiva. Supongo que no es un buen momento ¿Verdad?

Dawn: Bueno.. Algo de eso.. -tímidamente contesta- Verás, etto.. yo… estaba pensando en.. Algunas cosas y…bueno.. Me sorprendiste

Fantina: ¿Deseas que me vaya? -pregunta algo arrepentida por el susto que le causó- Aunque sabes que puedes confiar en mí y hablar de lo que sea, pero si no lo deseas, es tu decisión. Solo espero que lo que te tenga alterada no sea grave -Dawn lo piensa un momento mientras escucha las palabras de la elegante mujer-

Dawn: [Bueno.. quizás pueda hablar con ella, pero no se como tocar 'ese tema'] Etto.. Fantina-San.. ¿Le molestaría si le pido que se quede?

Fantina: Para nada Dawn-chan. -Se sienta a un lado de ella- Dime.. ¿Deseas que hablemos?

Dawn: Bueno…si. Verá, es algo complicado -sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado- Pero antes de eso.. ¿Me jura que lo que oiga aquí se quedará solo entre nosotras y nadie más sabrá algo al respecto? -pregunta antes de proceder a relatarle sus 'problemas'

Fantina: Claro n_n, mis labios estarán sellados n.n, pero antes de que hables.. debo preguntar algo.. ¿Qué clase de problema es el que tienes?

Dawn: Podrá obtener mi respuesta si responde esta pregunta… -respira profundamente al mismo tiempo que se arma de valor para hablar- ¿Exactamente que es el amor? -esa pregunta no sorprende del todo a su amiga, pero le extraña que haga una pregunta así. Aunque rápidamente trata de buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta que 'lo dice todo y nada a la vez'-

Fantina: Bueno.. es algo simple y complicado a la vez.. -exhala con algo de nostalgia mientras se sienta a lado de Dawn- Ya que es un sentimiento que puede producir alegría y bienestar, o dolor y sufrimiento.. A veces confusión, al confundir el amor con admiración. Aún si somos más adultos, a veces el amor nos devuelve a la pubertad. Y a eso agrega los distintos tipos de 'Amor'.. El de familia.. el de amigos….. -guarda silencio por unos pocos segundos- el de esa persona especial, que siempre que la vez puedes asegurar que es un ángel, esa persona que tiene total atención de tus sentidos.. y cada vez que lo vez sientes 'mariposas en tu estómago', que tu corazón late con más velocidad e intensidad.. Podría decirte muchas cosas más, pero a veces cada persona tiene su propia definición de amor

Dawn oía atenta cada palabra de Fantina al mismo tiempo que vería las diferentes expresiones de su rostro con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, no esperaba una respuesta tan extensa y al mismo tiempo insignificante. Aunque fácilmente pudo deducir que ella pasaba por una situación similar

Fantina: Creo que esa es mi respuesta.. Acaso tu... ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? -Dawn aún con vergüenza asiente positivamente- Ya veo.. Por eso querías que te dijera que es el amor.. ¿Acaso dudas de tus sentimientos?

Dawn: Algo así, pero no es tanto por lo que siento, su respuesta me ha ayudado mucho en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, mi duda central no era esa, sino sobre otra cosa..

Fantina: ¿A que te refieres con eso? -cuestiona algo extrañada- , ¿Exactamente cual es tu duda Dawn-chan?

Dawn: Bueno.. ¿Cómo decirlo?... -mirando a todos lados como buscando a espías- ¿Debería confesar mis sentimientos? o.. ¿Simplemente guardármelos?….

Fantina: Eso ya será decisión tuya… aunque podría decirte que le digas.. Sin embargo antes de eso.. debo preguntarte algo.. Tu situación es.. ¿Una en la que te declararías a un 'amor a primera vista'? ¿O es a alguien que llevas tiempo conociendo? -la joven Hikari se sobresalta un poco, pero tímidamente hace una V con 2 dedos, dando a entender que su problema es respecto a la 2da pregunta- Oh, ya veo… Y dime.. ¿Quien es el suertudo que captó la atención de una joven tan adorable como tú? -Sabe que existe la posibilidad de descubrir el género del amor de su amiga, así que trata de darle unas cuantas vueltas al asunto-

Dawn: Bueno.. sobre eso.. /.. es algo complicado…

Fantina: No me digas que es de esos chicos presumidos que piensan que por ser buenos entrenadores ya pueden conquistar a cualquier chica porque lo golpeo . -trata de seguir en su plan de 'descubrir' la identidad de la persona especial de Dawn haciéndose 'la despistada'-

Dawn: No, no me entiende. Etto.. no es exactamente un chico

Fantina: Oh ya veo, te gustan mayores, ¡Picarona!, aunque sabes, no te culpo, es común que a las chicas les gusten los hombres mayor -es interrumpida por una exasperada Hikari que se levanta bruscamente del suelo-

Dawn: No, ¡NO ES UN CHICO O UN HOMBRE MAYOR!, a mi me.. me.. ¡ME GUSTA UNA CHICA! -grita con fuerza, pero luego se da cuenta de su 'error' y sale corriendo muy avergonzada, pero la peli púrpura logra detenerla de una muñeca-

Fantina: Discúlpame si te hice enojar, pero solo de esa manera lograrías ser sincera contigo misma. Y para que estés tranquila, yo no te juzgaré por tus gustos, nadie tiene derecho a criticarte por algo así. Es tu vida y tu debes elegir el modo en que la disfrutarás y te sientas cómoda contigo misma.. Así mismo, guardaré tu 'secreto', puedes estar tranquila. Pero… ji ji ji ji ji.. ¿Es una chica de tu edad o es una mujer mayor? xD

Dawn: Fantina-San [a veces creo que le gusta verme hacer berrinche]. Gracias por su comprensión.. y sobre su pregunta.. Si, en efecto es una mujer mayor

Fantina: Dime.. ¿La conozco?, ¿O es una completa desconocida y suertuda?

Dawn: Sobre eso…Antes de cualquier cosa.. ¡Prométame que si se lo digo no le dirá a ABSOLUTAMENTE A NADIE! -mirándola fijamente- ni siquiera a 'ella'

Fantina: Tienes mi palabra, así eso signifique mi vida, guardaré tu secreto, para eso estamos las amigas n_n. Pero parece que si la conozco, ¿Quién es? [¿Acaso será Cynthia?, ¿O alguna otra chica de la Liga Pókemon?, incluso puede que sea otra mujer] -reconocía que existía la posibilidad de que ella se equivocara en su 'predicción'-

Dawn: De acuerdo -mira fijamente al suelo, pues le da vergüenza, pero se mantiene fuerte y lo suelta susurrándolo- Es.. C..Cy… ¡CYNTHIA-SAMA! -se cubre el rostro con ambas manos mientras se sienta nuevamente en la orilla del lago-

Solo pasan unos pocos segundos antes de que la oriunda de Heart Town rompa alegre el silencio.

Fantina: ¡Lo sabía!, mi percepción nunca me ha fallado xD. Por un momento pensé que te gustaría otra chica, como, no sé. ¿Tal vez Gardenia? -esa eufórica respuesta extraña a la peli azul-

Dawn: ¿Cómo que ''lo sabía''?, ¿O sea que desde el principio ya tenías una idea de quien me gustaba? Eso si que es cruel. Por eso te hacías la distraída, ¿Y desde cuando te diste cuenta de eso?

Fantina: Gomenasai je je je je je n_n. Y respondiendo tu interrogante.. Desde la ceremonia de re-coronación de Cindy-chan. Mirabas con devoción y fervor a Cynthia, además de que siempre usabas el Sama para referirte a ella, aún cuando estuviste cerca de ganarle en esa pelea. Naturalmente nunca lo comenté con nadie más [se que es mentira, pero no puedo decirle que Cynthia siente lo mismo. Ahora parece que soy espía doble]. Y esas miradas de ángel que le dabas incluso me hacían sentir envidia de mi 'casi hermana'

Dawn: Oh ya veo [debo disimular mejor mis miradas] ¿Tan transparente soy? -cuestionaba algo decepcionada consigo misma-

Fantina: [¿Quien lo diría?, Cynthia me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. No cabe que son como 2 partes de la misma naranja n/n] Si xD, pero descuida, no creo que nadie más haya notado eso, más si tomamos en cuenta que Ash terminó siendo el centro de atención del banquete xD. Espero que ya te sientas más relajada y tranquila. ¿A que se siente como si hubieras quitado un gran peso de tu espalda ^w^?

Dawn: Si, gracias Fanty-chan ^-^. Creo que en verdad necesitaba poder hablar de esto con alguien. Tal vez le diga a mamá,. Pero aún es muy pronto.. Además de que no se como se lo tome

Fantina: Descuida. Seguro ella no se lo toma para nada mal, se ve muy sociable y algo 'open mind'. La pregunta importante es, ¿Le dirás a Cynthia lo que sientes por ella? Una buena oportunidad es la del próximo sábado, o el domingo

Dawn: ¿Se refiere a la fiesta?, No lo sé.. Aunque no es mala idea… aún tengo tiempo para decidirme n_n


	20. Capítulo 17 'Rumores'

Fantina: [¿Quien lo diría?, Cynthia me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. No cabe duda que son como 2 partes de la misma naranja] Si, pero descuida, no creo que nadie más haya notado eso, más si tomamos en cuenta que Ash terminó siendo el centro de atención del banquete. Espero que ya te sientas más relajada y tranquila. ¿A que se siente como si hubieras quitado un gran peso de tu espalda?

Dawn: Si, gracias Fanty-chan. Creo que en verdad necesitaba poder hablar de esto con alguien. Tal vez le diga a mamá,. Pero aún es muy pronto.. Además de que no se como se lo tome

Fantina: Descuida. Seguro ella no se lo toma para nada mal, se ve muy sociable y algo 'open mind'. La pregunta importante es, ¿Le dirás a Cynthia lo que sientes por ella? Una buena oportunidad es la de este sábado, o el domingo

Dawn: ¿Te refieres a la fiesta?, No lo sé.. Aunque no es mala idea… aún tengo tiempo para decidirme. Pero creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa, seguro mamá estará preocupada

Fantina: Y tiene motivos para estarlo, eres hija única, yo en su lugar también lo estaría, te acompaño a tu casa, sirve y después regreso a SunnyShore City -ambas chicas salen del lugar y pocos minutos más tarde, llegan a la casa de Dawn-

Johana: Dijiste que solo estarías un rato en el lago Dawn -estaba por sermonear con fuerza a su hija, pero su anterior visita se interpone-

Fantina: Me disculpo, nos entretuvimos platicando en el lago, siempre si decidí pasar a verla, por lo mismo la acompañe

Dawn: Además no estaba sola, Piplup estaba conmigo

Johana: Bien, entonces lo dejaremos así por ahora, por cierto Fantina, ¿No gustas comer con nosotras?, en lo que ustedes 2 regresaban, yo ya me di tiempo y preparé la comida

Fantina: Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero me temo que hoy no me será posible, falta de tiempo. Pero agradezco la invitación. Arigatou

Johana: Oh, es una pena, bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, ten cuidado en tu regreso a Heart Town

Fantina: Oh, gracias Johana-Sama [aunque lo mejor será ir en cuanto antes al hotel de Volkner-San] nos vemos luego Dawn-chan

Dawn: Hai!, Fantina-Sempai -se despide mientras la joven peli púrpura sale de la casa- vaya, no me esperaba que mi mami fuese un ídolo para ella

Johana: De hecho, yo tampoco me lo esperaba xD, pero me alegra que tengas amigos como ella. Por ahora, a cenar. Y después de eso, te deberás ir a dormir

Dawn: Pero apenas está anocheciendo y quería ver TV

Johana: Muy bien, podrás ver la TV en tu cuarto después de cenar, pero nada de películas de terror, luego no puedes dormir, recuerda lo que pasó esa vez que viste 'Burned Tower'

Dawn: Esa vez fue diferente, y no fue por la película. [Y no tengo intenciones de decirle cual fue la verdadera causa de aquello. Aunque pensaba desvelarme un poco]

Ahora en otro sitio, Fantina ingresaba al hotel esperando no toparse con Gardenia, pero pasa su mala suerte, esta llevaba poco más de 30 minutos esperándola en la sala principal, y discretamente la sorprende asustándola un poco

Gardenia: ¿Creías que te escaparías de mí? Sabía que llegarías tarde, pero no creí que tan tarde je je je

Fantina: Gardy-chan, no me asustes así, y bueno.. Tenía cosas que hacer

Gardenia: ¿Qué tipo de cosas eh? -le cuestiona con picardía- ¿Acaso fuiste de compras por motivo de la fiesta?, ¿Planeas impresionar a alguien en particular?

Fantina: Algo así. Y bueno, cambiando de tema -evita discretamente que su amiga insista en ese asunto- ahora que lo recuerdo, en la mañana me comentaste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿De que se trata?

Gardenia: Mejor salgamos del hotel, para mayor comodidad y discreción -la musa morada acepta con algo de duda y ambas se alejan un poco del hotel- Verás, he oído algunos rumores sobre 'asaltos' que se dan en las rutas y en algunas ciudades

Fantina: Eso no es algo nuevo, pero Jenny-San y sus hombres siempre logran arrestar a esos delincuentes

Gardenia: Si, pero hasta ahora solo eran muy comunes asaltos monetarios y de Pókemon.. pero recientemente, se rumora sobre otro tipo de delincuentes. Se trata de una banda da agresores sexuales.

Fantina: Oh… espera, ¡¿QUEEEE?!, -levanta la voz tras el shock, pero luego se da cuenta y se alejan más del hotel- y.. ¿Ya se lo comentaste a Jenny-San?, ¿Qué te dijo? -le pregunta susurrando-

Gardenia: Si, pero ella me comentó que también escuchó esos rumores, pero por ahora no hay un solo caso reportado, ni 'victimas' registradas. Incluso me dijo que ese rumor podría ser solo una forma de asustar a la población. Y para empeorar las cosas, se dice que son tanto hombres como mujeres los integrantes de esa banda

Fantina: Agradezco tu preocupación, y el aviso. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Digo, puede que parezca de porcelana, pero se defenderme muy bien

Gardenia: De eso no me queda duda.. pero.. no tod s pueden defenderse a sí mism s.. Ve el caso de Candy-chan -y al escuchar ese nombre, la peli púrpura se tensa un poco-

Fantina: ¿Acaso ella está bien?, ¿Le pasó algo?

Gardenia: Tranquilízate, ella está bien. Pero cuando Ella y yo veníamos de camino a SunnyShore City, un grupo de chicos se nos quedaron viendo por un buen rato. No nos siguieron, de hecho, ni siquiera se movían de su lugar, pero sus miradas eran insistentes, y eso me preocupaba

Fantina: Cindy-Chan me comentó algo similar hace unos días, pero yo le dije que solo estaba algo nerviosa..

Gardenia: ¿Iba sola o acompañada?

Fantina: Iba sola [no puedo dejar que nadie más sepa sobre la 'relación' de Cindy con Hikari-chan], pero al parecer deberé hablar con ella. Pero aún no me queda claro el que tiene que ver ese rumor conmigo y Candy-chan. No entiendo a que punto quieres llegar

Gardenia: Tu eres la que más tiempo pasa con ella, supuse que sería bueno que lo supieras, eres como un guardián para ella n_n -ante esa declaración, la coordinadora se avergüenza tanto que no puede mirar de frente a su amiga- Solo esa eso lo que quería decirte, pero no podemos dejar que se por ahora 'rumor' se esparza… lo mejor será esperar a que Jenny-San tenga datos fiables, digo, no queremos espantar a medio mundo por un rumor del que no se sabe si sea verdad o no

Fantina: Aunque tampoco está demás comentarlo a las personas en quienes más confiemos. Me iré a dormir, de nuevo, gracias por el aviso [debo llamar a Cynthia cuanto antes]

Gardenia: Descuida, para eso estamos las amigas -se despiden de beso en la mejilla y cada una se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones-

Eran las 12:00 cuando finalmente la musa morada estaba lista para dormir, pero antes de eso, se recuesta y toma el teléfono, necesitaba hablar con su rubia amiga. Ella por cierto, también estaba lista para dormir, cuando oye el celular sonar y lo contesta.

Fantina: Hola, ¿Cynthia?, espero no haberte despertado, de ser así gomenasai, aunque puedo garantizar que era necesario.

Cynthia: Fantina.., ¿Que se te ofrece? -contesta mientras bostezaba- , Espero que sea algo importante, estaba a punto de dormir

Fantina: Discúlpame, pero creo que si es de mucha importancia, para ambas -le sermonea a la campeona-

Cynthia: ¿De que hablas? -cuestiona muy insegura y algo enfadada-

Fantina: Etto.. ¿Recuerdas ese incidente incómodo del que me hablaste cuando tu y Dawn andaban de compras?

Cynthia: Si, -dijo con pesadez- ¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? [y tenías que recordármelo]

Fantina: Mucho, o al menos eso parece. Te llamo para avisarte que a Gardenia y a Candy-Chan les pasó algo similar, y Gardenia me acaba de comentar hace poco que hay un rumor sobre una banda de agresores sexuales.

Cynthia: ¡Sabía que ese incidente no era algo normal! -levanta sin querer la voz, denotando algo de furia en su tono- ¿Jenny-San ya sabe sobre esto?

Fantina: Si, Gardenia me informó que ya habló con ella sobre el tema, pero que hasta ahora, no ha habido víctimas registradas ni incidentes de abuso en lugares públicos, pero que si están investigando el asunto. Ella desea saber si eso es solo un rumor para asustar a la gente o si en verdad deberíamos preocuparnos

Cynthia: ¿Crees que esas tipas que te mencioné sean parte de la rumorada banda esa?

Fantina: No lo sé, pueden pasar 2 cosas:  
-Que lo tuyo haya sido mera coincidencia [lo cual dudo]  
-O esas tipas que viste, en efecto son miembros de esa banda delictiva  
Pero no olvides que estas son meras suposiciones, pues hasta ahora, ninguna se puede comprobar

Cynthia: Souka… Muy bien, gracias por el aviso, en serio. Se que no es una buena noticia, pero al menos ya se que lo mío ese día no era mi imaginación. [Aunque eso me hubiera gustado]

Fantina: Gomene u_u, créeme, a mi tampoco me agradó enterarme de ello [ni mucho menos el que mi Candy-chan estuviera con ella en lugar de conmigo] . Te dejo para que duermas, solo llamé para mantenerte informada, además de que si vas a cuidar de Dawn-chan, sería bueno que supieras esto ¿no?

Cynthia: Arigatou n_n- Bye-bee -ambas cuelgan al mismo tiempo- [Lo que me temía..Esas tipas de verdad planeaban algo, pero al menos ya no me quedó dudas sobre ese día..] -recuerda la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Hikari- [pero para eso Dawn-chan me tiene a mí]


End file.
